


A Fallen Star

by MissPoet (orphan_account)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissPoet
Summary: A group of cloaked warriors. A French magician and his sweetheart. A woman who identifies herself as a social justice ninja. A stablehand who just might be a bit more than meets the eye. Don't forget the peculiar threesome known only as dark riders...Not what Elaine expected to find when she arrived in Moorland. Neither did she expect to be caught up in the doings of these characters. Most of all, she didn't expect to care so much about them all. This is her story, in her own words. But maybe, this isn't just Elaine's story. This is your story.





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

> I used my SSO name, but it's meant to be you, the reader. I hope y'all like it :)

Chapter 1: Moorland 

I gazed about nervously. The stable was clean, surrounded by a heavy stone wall. Neat piles of hay were placed in different areas, many occupied by a tacked pony. 

“Elaine, I want to give you something.” 

I turned around. My dad had something behind his back. I admit I wasn’t too psyched about this Moorland vacation thing at first, but so far, it hadn’t been too bad. Genevieve would be coming tomorrow night, and I would see Justin, who I hadn’t seen since I was 9. 

My mom was Hope Meadowwood, formerly, Hope Davidson. She was an awesome rider. She worked as a stable girl at Crowley’s ranch in New Jersey. That’s where she met dad. Johnson and Hope Meadowwood had a reputation for horse raising. Mom told me she used to have a very horsey clique, together with Ella and Sadie Culen and Catherine Hollbrook. Dad had always run with Thomas Moorland, and Samuel Winddaughter. (NEVER kid him about his name.) Well, Hope married Johnson, Ella married Samuel, Catherine married Thomas, and Sadie moved West. One year later, Mom, Aunt Ella, and Catherine discovered they were pregnant. 9 mos. Later, Hope had Ruby and Elaine Meadowwood, Ella had Joseph and Genevieve Winddaughter, and Catherine had Justin. Mom said she was riding her horse, Oceanpearl, when she got a text message from Thomas. Catherine had died. 

Well, what happened was this: Mom took Justin in, Mr. Moorland sailed to Jorvik to establish Catherine’s dream stable, and Jasper Hollbrook, Catherine’s dad, left. Mom says he moved to Jorvik. 

I always felt there was something they weren’t telling me about my childhood. I remember one night, when I was 8, I couldn’t sleep. The next day was my birthday. Hearing a strange noise, I opened my window and looked out. I heard strange voices. Most of them were feminine, with one being masculine. 

“Where are they?” the leader asked. 

My Mom screamed for my dad. 

“We don’t even know you. What do you want?!” 

“The Stars. Where are they?” 

Dad sounded bewildered. A small cloaked figure dismounted. She was probably three years older than me, averaging her at 11. 

“You have stolen him. Return him. We know he is with you.” She declared. 

“Quiet, Sabine. “ the leader muttered. Then he spoke. 

“Where are the star children?” 

Suddenly, the door slammed. I leaned out my window to see, but whoever it was remained on the porch. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” 

The one called Sabine smiled. 

“Come with me…Come.” She said, in a singsong voice. The person on the porch sounded like they collapsed. The riders in the black cloaks urged their horses forward. Uncle Samuel ran out from the house. 

“Run, Hope! Get Elaine and Ruby! Hurry!” he whispered to my mother. 

“Where’s Ella?” 

“She’s got Joseph at the docks. Go!” 

“But Genevieve…” 

“I’ll get her. John, get Justin.” 

Dad ran to the porch. The riders halted their horses, screaming for reinforcements. I saw Dad pick someone up, and everyone ran inside. 

Genevieve, Ruby, and I shared a room, while Joseph and Justin were across the hall. I looked around for them, frightened. 

“GEN! RUBY!” 

I screamed. 

Gen jumped up. She pointed out the window. Ruby woke up, and we all stared. A strange figure approached our window, on horseback, hovering. I started screaming. Ruby and Gen heard me, and they screamed too. 

Justin burst in our room. 

“We’re leaving. Grab your things!” He stared out the window, and started approaching it. I screamed louder, Ruby fainted, and Gen started throwing things. Justin grabbed my mouth. 

“Shut up, that thing’s got some strange…” I bit his hand. He didn’t let go. So, in my 8 year old logic, I bit harder. He was like, in a trance. 

Joseph ran in our room. 

“Gen! Hurry!” He helped Ruby up. Gen stared at Justin. We were all a little creeped out. Joseph noticed the thing in the window for the first time. 

Gen thought fast. She reached under her bed and pulled out her dud chicken eggs that she collected. And started throwing them. First at the thing in the window, then at Justin, then at Joseph. The thing disappeared. 

Mom ran in through the open door. What she saw startled her. Three girls, all crying at the top of their lungs. One of them was flinging rotten eggs every which way, another was lying on the floor, the third was biting her protégé so hard his hand was bleeding. Two boys also. One was trying to pick Ruby off the floor, the other was staring out the window, his brown eyes unusually green. 

“Calm down, it’s okay. Joseph, get Gen’s things. Ruby, it’s all right now. Sit down on the bed and take half of an aspirin. Elaine, for pete’s sake, quit biting Justin!” 

“I can’t.” I muttered. 

“What? Why not?” 

“My teeth are stuck.” 

Justin came too suddenly, and pried my mouth off his palm. Mom stared at me like I was crazy. I shrugged. What was I supposed to do, lick him? 

Genevieve and Ruby, still in their nightdresses perched on the edge of the bed. Joseph had packed almost all their belongings, but Gen still clutched her plush bay horse. I reached under the covers and brought up my appaloosa. Hugging it tightly, I washed the taste of blood out of my mouth. 

 

We boarded the ship that night, and set sail for Jorvik. 

Where was I? I think I got sidetracked. Oh, yeah. The stables. Dad handed me a small flip phone. 

“Thanks Dad.” 

“You’re welcome Elaine. I want you to know…” 

“What is it?” 

“Just that if you’re ever in trouble, dial any number. Help will come.” 

“Okay, but what kind of trouble?” 

Dad sighed. Smiling, he held my chin. I was about seven inches shorter than him at 5’3”. 

“Any kind. Enjoy your vacation, tell Justin hello for the family.” 

“I will.” 

“And keep an eye on Gen.” 

“Why?” 

“With her rotten eggs you’d better.” 

“Okay.” 

“And for pete’s sake, keep your mouth off Justin.” 

“Ugh. Can you forget that?” 

“No.” 

“Great. Well, bye!” 

“One last, no wait…” he counted on his fingers. 

“Three last things. One, stick together. Two, stay out of arguments. Three keep Gen out of fights, and yourself. Four, hmmm..,” 

“What is it?” 

“I forgot something. Well, just keep 4 as a reminder whenever you are about to do something that you don’t know if I’d approve. And 5, stay safe.” 

“Huh?” 

“Bye.” He got into the car, and drove away. Great. Alone, lost, not even Pimenco, my stuffed appaloosa here. I flexed my shoulders. Gosh, they were puny. Anywhooooooooooo… 

Meh. All boring from here. 

So’s I looked around. I heard someone coming. Typical me, I jumped behind a hay bale. A tall guy, dark hair, dark eyes, looking for all the world like he just stepped out of a steam bath was lugging a ginormous hay bale. I gasped. He was headed for me. 

Explanation: I am mortal. If people put things that are heavy on top of me, I squash. Let me write an equation. 

Heavy bale, + slip of a girl= breakfast! 

Explanation 2: Pancakes. 

Blah. I got off subject. I’m good at that. Where was I? Oh, yeah. “And for pete’s sake, keep your mouth off Justin.” 

“Ugh. Can you forget that?” 

“No.” 

No, that’s not right. Let’s try again. 

I raced forward breathlessly. The tall girl howled…Nope, wrong again. Gosh, what does it take?! 

JUSTIN! 

There we go. Justin walked towards me with the hay bale. I was too shy to stand up. For pete’s sake I hadn’t seen him in five years, give or take a second. Plus, I was hiding. Hiding is fun if you do it right. The best way to do it is to wait until someone gets close, then jump out and hiss! 

But now I didn’t know what to do. Justin was muttering to himself. 

“Elaine Meadowwood. Can I ever forget what she…so I shouldn’t have had my hand on her mouth…I guess she’s pretty, but heck…” 

You get the picture. 

 

Chapter 2: Gentlemen prefer blondes, but why black?


	2. The Next Chapter

Chapter 2: Gentlemen prefer blondes and redheads, but where the heck did black come from?! 

From the title of the chapter, you probably think this chapter is about hair. Well, it isn’t. It’s about a couple of sweethearts, a beauty queen, and a sleazy girl with raven hair. Not that I don’t like black hair. It’s absolutely gorgeous, it’s just that in this story, black hair often indicates to the character of the person who has it. Black. Not always of course, you ain’t met Crystal yet. Moving on… 

Justin didn’t see me at first. Then, 

“Hi Elaine, I’ve been expecting you!” 

“Hi, Justin.” 

“I’m so glad you’re here. We’ve been having some trouble around the stables. GED and all that. But never mind. Stay right here, I have something for you.” 

He left. I stared. Suddenly I felt like running back down the road and jumping into the car. But Dad was long gone. Justin was here, and he came back to me, leading a stunning mare. 

She was flaxen chestnut, a long stripe dancing down her nose. Her muzzle and eyes were black, while here mane and tail were creamy white. She gave a little half jump every few seconds, showing the deep spirit within her. Despite this, she was a very calm mare, and had a friendly look in her eye. I surveyed her, proud of my horse knowledge. She had long legs, stockier than a thoroughbred, slimmer than a draft. I knew she was some type of warmblood, but I couldn’t quite place it. 

“What breed?” 

“She’s a purebred Jorvik warmblood, Elaine. Check her out, get the feel of her. Only,let me warn you, We Jorvegians love horses. The Jorvik warmblood is quite special. Go mount her, you’ll see what I mean.” 

“What’s her name?” 

“Dawnwarrior.” 

“One word?” 

“It’s one of our customs. We give our horses beautiful names, one word. Your cousin will be riding Eveningpearl. I ride Nightstorm. And Loretta rides…” 

“I get it.” 

“Great. Why don’t you mount up and go talk to Maya? She’s a couple years younger than you. She can get you started around here. I’ve got work to do. See you around!” 

He grinned at me, and lifted up the bale, dumping it where I had been. I smiled back, and mounted Dawn. You may have noticed I don’t talk much. That’s on account of I am an INTP, which means, that while I am friendly, and warm, I am shy. I just don’t show it like most I’s. Gen’s an ESTJ, and Justin is an ENFJ. You wouldn’t know it though, for all his talking. He’s just used to me. Dawn’s buttery leather saddle felt old but clean. It creaked a little under my weight, which wasn’t much to start with. I shifted, testing the balance. Then, I put my feet in the stirrups, and rode out of the stable. 

A girl was standing on yet another hay bale outside. She kind of looked like me, except that I am tall and she was short, I have long copper hair, she had short titian hair, I am too thin, and she was just perfect. I look anywhere from 8 to 16. She looked her age. 10- year -old Maya struck my liking immediately, despite our differences. 

“Hi, Elaine! Mr. Moorland said you were coming at the staff meeting this morning.” 

“Well, here I am.” 

“Sweet! I hope Justin didn’t bog you down with anything about GED.” 

“Nope, no bogging. He did mention it though. What is it?” 

“Meh. Nothing. How do you like Dawn?” 

I rubbed Dawn’s neck. How did I like her? She was beautiful, but I didn’t know too much about her personality yet. 

“She’s great, I can’t wait to get to know her better.” 

“I’m glad. Loretta was going to make you ride Chocolatedrop. He’s the appaloosa with the brown spots over there. He’s sort of mine.” 

“Sort of?” 

“Yeah, I ride him. Well, you should go see Jenna. She’s the blonde over there in the pink coat. She’s your age. She’ll give you your first lesson. I know you can ride, but our staff will teach you to ride! Bye, Elaine!” 

“So long, Maya.” 

Not so bad. Everyone was nice, and I began to notice Dawn’s smooth movements. She cantered gracefully across the divide between Jenna and Maya. I halted her sharply. She reared, and I dismounted. I liked a horse that reared when halted suddenly. Shows determination and spunk. 

Spirit, Determination, Spunk. So far, she seemed good, but what about her gentler side? 

Friendly, Calm, encouraging. She was like me! I rubbed her nose. We were going to be best pals! Dawn leaned into my rubbing. I laughed, and remounted. 

I could see Jenna up ahead. She waved to me. 

“Welcome to Moorland, Elaine. Mr. Moorland told me to show you the basics of competing here. Ride around the track behind me, and come back.” 

Very decisive young lady. 

“Okay. Where do I start?” Jenna pointed to a spot, and I reined Dawn. 

“3, 2, 1, GO!” 

Dawn and I broke into a gallop. We were taking the turns very hard, and Dawn was starting to pant. I slowed her to a canter. She appreciated that, and we were about half way finished, when she saw a mouse. I guess she didn’t like it, because she bolted, straight back to Jenna! 

I pulled a one rein stop, and smiled. 

“How was that?” 

“Excellent, Elaine. Go see Loretta, over thataway. She’ll teach you how to really compete. But she’s tough on beginners, so be cautious.” 

“Thanks, Jenna.” 

Jenna looked up surprised. Then she smiled. It was like a sunbeam broke over her face. 

“You’re quite welcome.” 

I trotted Dawn pass the small farm stands and tack shops, and clothing stores of Moorland. Looming up ahead, I saw an enormous track filled with girls on horseback. There were girls chatting and laughing! One of them was mounted on an tall 17 hander. I rode up to her. “Hi, I’m looking for Loretta.” 

“Speaking.” 

“Hi, I’m Elaine Meadowwood.” 

“Elaine? Is that your name? It’s very pretty. Such a lovely horse too. Is she fast?” 

“Heck, yeah. Want me to show you what she can do?” 

“Yes, please. Why don’t you ride around this racetrack behind me? There are several checkpoints. If you pass them in the right order, and get to the end before time runs out, I will give you a few shillings. Okay?” 

“Sure!” 

My first day at Moorland. I met ginger headed Maya, and the ashy Jenna, and now, regally blonde Loretta. Loretta was texting at least three people with a fury. I could tell, because her face would change from pumped to dreamy to serious. Back and forth. I am not nosy, but I wanted to see who she was texting. Every time she was excited, she was typing messages to somebody called Tan. Whenever she was dreamy, she was texting Justin. Serious meant Mr. Moorland. 

I was ready to start the race. But now it’s 11:37 pm, so I will have to tell you what happens tomorrow. Buenos noches. “Hi, I’m looking for Loretta.” 

“Speaking.” 

“Hi, I’m Elaine Meadowwood.” 

“Elaine? Is that your name? It’s very pretty. Such a lovely horse too. Is she fast?” 

“Heck, yeah. Want me to show you what she can do?” 

“Yes, please. Why don’t you ride around this racetrack behind me? There are several checkpoints. If you pass them in the right order, and get to the end before time runs out, I will give you a few shillings. Okay?” 

“Sure!” 

My first day at Moorland. I met ginger headed Maya, and the ashy Jenna, and now, regally blonde Loretta. Loretta was texting at least three people with a fury. I could tell, because her face would change from pumped to dreamy to serious. Back and forth. I am not nosy, but I wanted to see who she was texting. Every time she was excited, she was typing messages to somebody called Tan. Whenever she was dreamy, she was texting Justin. Serious meant Mr. Moorland. 

I was ready to start the race. But now it’s 11:37 pm, so I will have to tell you what happens tomorrow. Buenos noches. Good morning! I’ll just jump back in. Loretta was teaching me to race. I urged Dawnwarrior to the start point, and Loretta counted down. 

“GO!” 

Dawn burst out like a fire horse, and began taking the sharp turns down the track. I leaned out of my saddle. This was faster than I thought. When we came back to Loretta, she smiled condescendingly. 

“Good start. Here are a few shillings.” 

She clinked the money in my hand. I stared at the shiny copper coins. This meant spending money. As I turned, she called to me. 

So now I had been around exactly one hour. Ho hum. I wished Genevieve would come. I counted the money Loretta had given me. Exactly 20 shillings. Meh. I couldn’t buy much, so I trotted back to the courtyard. Justin was there stacking grain sacks. 

“Hi!” 

“Oh, hey, Elaine. Did I give you your bucket and grooming tools?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Okay, well, here they are.” 

I took the tools. 

“You can get a backpack at some store to carry them in, and the farm stands all carry hay.” 

“Thanks. Do you know when Genevieve is coming?” 

“Soon.” “Thanks a lot.” 

“You’re so welcome!” he said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes. He laughed. His dark eyes twinkled. One dimple formed on the side of his mouth. I had forgotten how good-looking my what, sort of brother was. 

 

Anywho, I groomed Dawn. Perfect girl. She nibbled a hay net, not even moving while I gave her mane a good pulling. Sweet heart. 

 

Well, I want to skip to the part with Genevieve, so let me make this fast. Over the course of the day, I ran four races, and met several amazing people. Here they are, written out: 

 

Justin Moorland: Black hair, dark eyes, switches from being quiet to talkative. 

Loretta Mountainsong: Blonde hair, blue eyes, a beauty queen, a fashionista, very domineering, but friendly once you get to know her. 

Tan Riverwood: Ruddy hair, brown eyes, another fashionista, Loretta’s best friend, helps run Loretta’s club, the Bobcat Girls. 

Thomas Moorland: Justin’s Dad, gray hair, blue eyes. He owns Moorland stables, and is super friendly. I helped him with some stuff today. (Moorland may get razed to the ground by GED, or Global Energy Domination. Mr. Kembell wants to build model homes. I helped him shut down some of their equipment to buy him some time to find the deed. More later.) 

Maya Dew: red hair, green eyes, super talkative, but sensible. 

Jenna Sunchild: blonde hair, blue eyes, quiet, sensible. So that’s the crew. Anyway, Genevieve wasn’t coming till night, so I asked to see her horse. 

“Please let me see Genevieve’s horse!” 

“No, you’ll spoil it!” 

“Justin Moorland! I most definitely positively will not!” 

“Sure, you won’t.” 

I slapped him. He laughed, and side-stepped me. Gosh, I forgot how annoyingly annoying he was too. I remember one time, on the boat to Jorvik, Justin got in a world of trouble because he walked one of the horses around the deck, claiming it was seasick. A sailor had bawled him out to my mom, saying: 

“He’s irresponsible! I could charge him with horse-thievery! I may throw him overboard! Disrespectful brat!” Mom smiled calmly. 

“Well, we like him.” 

The sailor had left him alone. I guess that was true. You couldn’t be mad at Justin- it was impossible. 

 

It was about 5:00. I was eating an apple in the loft. I was glad to be in Moorland, but I definitely needed some alone time. Dawn was in a stall below me, and I was stroking her ears with my feet. Justin strolled in the stalls and looked around. He climbed up in the loft, still not noticing me, and dug for something in the hay. He pulled out a book and sighed. 

 

I thought for a minute. The one unforgiveable thing I had forgotten to bring up to the loft was a book. I adored reading. I crept up so quietly behind Justin. Chewing my apple silently I read over his shoulder. 

“Wild horses used to run free on Jorvik. Since recent Civilization, the only remaining horses running wild are on the South Hoof peninsula. Our own Jorvik warmbloods stem from these wilds. The Hermit of South Hoof cares for these horses regularly. The wild horses have the harshest conditions of the island. Coarse roughage, very low nutritional value, dry winds, dense mists. The Society for the Preservation of Wildlife, and Resources takes donations from riders and breeders to save these beauties. 

II. Jorvik Warmbloods 

Jorvik Warmbloods are very special to Jorvegians. Legend says that the Island of Jorvik was once a desolate island. One dark stormy night, a single star appeared on the horizon. It drew closer and closer to the island’s bleak shores. As it struck ground, an explosion of light surrounded the island. Two girls on horseback emerged from the fading flames. Their hair was like the sun, their eyeswere like the sky, and they rode perfectly as if they were a part of their horses’. The two rode forth, carrying stars. They came to the center of the island, and cast down their light. The light spread, covering the island in life, water and green. The slender girls rode gracefully across the waters, leaving peace and calm in their wake. 

 

Jon Jarl soon came to the island. He found a beautiful place full of abundant fruit, and lush trees. He also found two horses, male and female. They were well built, with graceful necks, and slender legs. Their heads were slightly convex, and their chests were deep. Perfect movement and stunning grace created the perfect horse. 

 

But Jon Jarl noticed something else about the horses. They bonded so strongly with their riders, as to never be separated from them. Jon Jarl stroked the two and declared, “Never will two horses be more tightly knit to their rider, until the girl returns.” At this, his sailors stared. “Who said they would return?” 

“In times of great darkness, the two girls on horseback will return to save the island.” 

“Their horses?” 

“Their horses will be so loyal as to be their soul horses. “ 

 

Justin stopped reading. He casually reached up and took a bite out of my apple. I gasped. 

“Justin Moorland!” 

He laughed. 

“Elaine Meadowwood!” 

“What the heck…” 

“Don’t read over my shoulder, Elaine.” 

I laughed. 

“Fine, keep your teeth out of my apple.” I winced. What had I said?! I was asking for it. 

“Keep your teeth out of my hand.” He stated calmly. I nodded. 

“I had that coming.” 

Clambering down beside him, I looked at the cover of the book. A Compile of Jorvik: Fact and Fantasy. 

 

“Required reading?” “Not really. I enjoy it.” 

“Oh.” 

Justin glanced at his watch. Snapping his fingers he put the book back. 

“Got a million things to do. Oh, Elaine, if Genevieve gets here, call me. But if she’s not here by 6:00, call her.” 

“Sure.” 

He left. I sighed. Kay, lets skip ahead to later. 

 

5 hours later… 

Mr. Moorland had a nice arrangement for the girls on Summer Vacation. He had an old stable, with a couple dozen stalls. He and Justin had cleaned it up, and fastened curtains at the window of the stall. They had laid cots on the floor for the girls. Everyone liked the arrangement, but there was one glitch. Two girls to a stall, but only one had the key. As the tidier of we two, Genevieve was the one with the key. So I was locked out of my bedroom pretty much. 

 

Genevieve was texting me. 

 

COUSIN GEN: Hey, Elaine. 

WHERE ARE YOU?! 

COUSIN GEN; IN THE CAR!! 

Gen, you’ve got the keys. It is 10:00 p.m.! 

Cousin Gen: Sorry☹ 

Mr. Moorland doesn’t know what to do. What time will you get here? 

Cousin Gen: I’m 7 hours away. 

Gen, 7 hours is bad enough, but Moorland is 40 minutes ride away. 

Cousin Gen: Remember? I was taking Jupiter to a horse show for Mom. 

That’s Four hours away. Cousin Gen: Dad took a wrong turn. 

GEN! 

Cousin Gen: It’s not my fault! Ugh! And what about you, Freaking out like that! 

Sorry. I’ll figure something out with Mr. Moorland. 

Cousin Gen: Okay. Gosh I’m excited! 

It’s great. Camp starts tomorrow, so hurry! 

Cousin Gen: Okay. 

 

I wrung my hands. Now what? Like I promised I went back to talk to Mr. Moorland. 

 

He smiled. 

“Hello, Elaine.” 

“Hi, Mr. Moorland.” 

“Is Genevieve here yet?” 

“No, you know her dad.” 

“Heck, yeah. Samuel was the slowest, bomb-proofest, annoyingest guy. But he was great. Gosh, I remember riding, Johnson, Sam, Me, Hope, Ella, and… and Catherine.” His eyes misted. “Elaine, I’m boring you with my reminiscing. So, Genevieve isn’t here yet? You need a room. Well, I’ll tell you, you take Justin’s for tonight.” 

“Mr. Moorland! I can’t!” Justin would never let me forget it. 

“No, honest Elaine. He won’t mind. I think he has things hidden in the loft. Don’t worry.” 

I smiled. 

“I won’t, but can you ask him?” 

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” 

I smiled. 

“Thanks.” 

Well, it was 10:00. Gen was super far away, and I had nowhere to go. I decided to bed down Dawnwarrior. Her muscles rippled under her golden-brown coat, and her creamy mane spilled over her withers. I curried her and gave her a massage with a hay wisp. I had learned how to make a wisp when I was three, before I could tie my shoes. She loved that. Then I combed and smoothed her mane. She nickered. I led her into her stall and shut the door. Her head drooped, and her eyes closed. Dawn was asleep. 

Now I didn’t know what to do. Then I remembered. I climbed up in the hay loft and burrowed through the straw. Justin’s book was lying under the largest pile. I opened its pages. 

It is not known whether the girls will know they are the stars. However, they will be of greatest assistance. All will know them once they see their work. 

I giggled. I wondered who it would be, and if I would discover them. 

 

A creak of the door startled me. Slamming the book shut, I shoved it under the hay. Creeping to the edge of the loft, I looked down. Justin was coming in! 

I covered the book up completely, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He climbed the ladder, saw me, and smiled. 

“What were you doing?” 

“Waiting.” 

“Incorrect, try again. What were you doing?” 

“Nothing!” 

“Once more. What were you doing?” he leaned his chin on his hand. I grinned sheepishly. 

“I was bored. Do you mind?” 

“Not really. Anyway, Dad said to tell you that you can have my room. Gen will be along, and since it’s so late, you should probably both stay there. Okay?” 

“Where are you going to sleep?” 

“Here.” 

“All right.” 

Then he laughed. 

“Out of my room!” 

I smirked. 

Scrambling down the ladder, I landed with a thump. Gen would be along, and I had had a great day! I'll get to the part about Sabine another time.


	3. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things, as the writer says, begin to begin.

Chapter 3: Things begin to begin 

“I can’t believe you did that.” I was sitting grimly up in the loft. Gen had just arrived. She had decided it would be a good idea to climb into Justin’s room through the window. We’d tried to sleep together but had ended up scaring ourselves. So, we ran to the loft and switched with Justin. (The stables were on lockdown till morning.) Gen glared at me. 

“Oh, shut up. It wasn’t my fault my dad saw a driver drinking root beer!” 

“Huh?” 

“He saw a driver drinking root beer and driving, so he said he had to take another turn because the driver was drinking out of a bottle clearly marked beer.” 

“Oh my gosh…” 

I turned over in the hay, trying to ignore Gen. I could hear her behind me, fussing with the straw. All I wanted to do was sleep and that’s it. My eyes fluttered as I tried to shut the barn out. I was so tired, and I knew this was only the beginning. Of what, I had no idea. 

I woke to the sun rising in a beautiful pink glow. I sat bolt upright in the hay and glanced around. Oh, right, I was in Moorland. Gen had been and gone, I observed. Then, I remembered Gen’s horse. She hadn’t received it yet, and I wanted to meet it. Combing my fingers through my red hair, I climbed (well, fell) out of the loft. Then, I jumped to my feet with a scream. There was a guy in the barn, leading a bay Jorvik warmblood. 

“Whoa, sorry!” he cried, holding a hand out to me. I eyed him like a nervous mare. I had no idea who he was, but, he wasn’t terrible looking anyway. 

“Who are you?” I sounded like I was scared to death, which I had been. 

“Um, hi, I’m Josh.” 

“Josh,” I repeated shakily. “Hi, I’m Elaine Meadowwood.” 

“So I’ve heard. You know Justin?” 

“Better than I’d like to. Why?” 

“He sent me here to get a different horse for your cousin. He’s picky when it comes to horses and riders.” 

“I know, right? My mom told me he has a talent for that.” 

“Yeh, well, he said the dapple-gray mare only. I don’t see what’s so great about Eveningpearl.” 

“Aw, come on, she’s a mare. Mares rule, ya’ know.” 

“I’d disagree, but not now. Catch ya’ in a bit, Miss Meadowwood.” 

“Back at you and call me Elaine.” 

“Kay, bye.” 

Josh led the dapple-gray mare out of the barn. I followed him slowly and gazed out on the stable grounds. It struck me then, how totally awesome Jorvik was. There was a group of gals riding their super fancy thoroughbreds around the feed shed, probably trolling somebody. (And yes, you can troll on horseback.) I was more interested in the rosy sun rise complimented by the spirited horse herds. With a girlish laugh, I ran back into the barn to fetch my own mount. 

Dawnwarrior was already awake and waiting for me. I approached her slowly and rubbed her muzzle. Dawn gave me a small nicker as I clipped her halter into place. She was a lovely girl. I led her out into the stable yard to care for her. 

A while later, I was enjoying myself riding along the beach. Gen was busy getting to know everyone around Moorland, so I didn’t have her company. I had Dawn anyway, and that proved to be enough. I cantered her lazily through the ocean waves that lapped up on the shore. I knew I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else on earth. Nowhere. 

Just then, I saw a giant boat up ahead. I pulled back suddenly on the reins. Why did I feel so funny? I dismounted slowly and led Dawnwarrior behind a crate. There were several men about. They all wore dark green hoods, goggles, and giant boots. There was someone else too, who caught my eye. A girl with dark curly hair (See? Black hair!!) was applying her lipstick. I don’t know what it was that caught my eye about her, probably just that she looked so out of place and so in place at the same time. She was ignoring the workers snootily and looking like she was their boss. I pursed my lips curiously. Something wasn’t right. Suddenly the girl thrust her nose into the air. Like she was smelling something. With a squint of her dark eyes, she started moving toward…me? 

I jumped to my feet and mounted Dawn. The girl eyed me exhaustively, taking in my every feature. Then, she scoffed and strode back over to the workers. I was left catching my breath as I turned Dawn away. 

Had I looked back, I would have seen the strange girl pull out a phone and begin dialing a number feverishly… 

I galloped back to the stables, not understanding the prickly feeling I had felt around that girl. Why had she been able to find me using her nose? It was obvious that there was a scent around me she recognized. It wasn’t horse, cause everyone smells like that around here. It was something else. Something I didn’t understand until much later. 

I was trotting Dawnwarrior back through the stalls, forgetting to even post in my shaken-up state. 

“Elaine!” I heard someone call me. I turned my head sharply, sending red hair flying into my eyes. Brushing my locks out of my face, I saw Mr. Moorland standing in front of me. 

“Oh, gosh, hi Mr. Moorland.” 

“Hello, hon. You okay?” 

“Yes, I’m okay, yes.” 

“Well, all right. Just wanted to ask you if you know what time of year it is.” 

“Christmas.” I was too tired to think of a smarter answer. Mr. Moorland laughed and shook his head. 

“Midsummer. You been to the festival?” 

“No.” 

“Well-“ Mr. Moorland cut his sentence off sharply. A burly man in a brown suit was coming over to us. The man wore an evil nasty smile that I didn’t like at all. 

“Hello, Thomas. I’m here to get a look at the stables and decide where my equipment will be placed,” the man laughed. 

“Get out of here, Kembell,” Mr. Moorland snarled. Mr. Kembell strutted away with an annoying laugh. 

“Who’s that?” I asked nervously. 

“Moorland’s worst nightmare. Mr. Kembell’s in charge of the GED project around here.” 

I froze. I was starting to get the picture of what was going on. 

“What does GED stand for?” 

“Global Energy Domination.” 

Oh, dear… 

I couldn’t sit by. I knew then I had to do something. It was obvious that Moorland stables was in mortal danger. One of my virtues or maybe vices, I knew, was that I never sit by when something needs doing. That often got me into trouble, but I can’t stand doing nothing when something needs doing. I flashed Mr. Moorland a perfectly done smile and wheeled Dawn out of the stables. Up ahead, I saw the GED billboard. That’s where I was headed. 

I let Dawn loose a bit. She carried me up to the billboard area quickly. I glanced about with a shudder. Yep, this was it all right. The GED area was barren, full of dead trees and rattling bulldozers. I hated it. Like most Jorvegians, I loved nature, and trees, and horses, and rivers. These dolts were ruining everything I loved! 

With an angry cry welling up in my throat, I urged Dawn forward into the dead surroundings. 

“What are you doing here, little girl?!” I was surprised by Mr. Kembell. 

“I could ask you the same question, sir,” I smiled condescendingly. 

“These grounds belong to GED! Soon, all of Moorland will, so just take your horse and leave!” 

“Back at you!” Something else about me, I don’t back down. I’ve got a lot of Celtic blood, and a very hot Celtic temper. I’m usually pretty calm, but when I lose my temper, look out. Mr. Kembell was asking for it. “Why are you bent on destroying the environment?” I asked sweetly. 

“Little girl, you know nothing. Get out of here!” Mr. Kembell took an angry step toward me. My perfect mare reared, challenging Mr. Kembell. I laughed. 

“She’s got a problem with you.” 

“Darn right I do!” A voice said in my head. I froze. What? 

“Hello?” I said to myself inside my head. 

“Hello.” 

“Who are you?!!” 

“Dawnwarrior, my liege. Hi.” 

“Oh my gosh, are you talking to me??” 

“My liege, we have a connection in souls. Of course, I’m talking to you!” 

“Wait… You mean like a soul horse?!” 

“Yes, my liege, I am your soul horse. I have a few other surprises that you haven’t discovered yet, but we’ll get to that. In the meantime, shall we deal with this Kembell jerk?” 

“Aw, yeah!!” I loved this horse! Dawnwarrior gave me a satisfied nicker. I nudged her with my heels and she walked forward deliberately. 

 

“Mr. Kembell,” I began, “May I ask what right you have to be here?” 

“Arrgh, fine. Anything to get rid of you. There is no deed to the stables, therefore it’s public property. I am purchasing it from the public. Now, leave!” 

“Gladly.” I bowed dramatically. Dawn and I cantered back down to the stables. I now had a plan.


	4. The Even Next-er chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get things done!!

Chapter 4: Let’s do this 

 

“Mr. Moorland!” I cried. Dawn and I had just returned to the stables and I’d spotted Mr. Moorland by a bale of hay. 

“Elaine?” he looked confused. “Where’ve you been, girl?” 

“Mr. Moorland, I went to GED. I think I can help. The only problem is the deed, right?” 

“Yes, but I don’t have the deed, Elaine. I thought you knew that.” 

“Exactly. You don’t have the deed, but someone does. I think I know who, too.” 

“Who, girl?” 

“Jasper Holbrook maybe. He probably has got it, and the reason he hasn’t come forward being, um…” 

“Catherine, right?” 

“Yes. May I ask him?” 

“Go on, but I don’t think it will do you much good. He’s such a stubborn old man, nowadays.” 

“Thanks. Mr. Moorland?” I asked after a second. 

“What now?” He turned back to me. 

“What happened to Justin’s other grandparents?” I inquired, hoping I didn’t sound like I was prying, which I was. 

“Catherine’s mom died years ago. I’m an orphan.” 

“Oh.” I desperately wished for some kind of way out of this awkward situation, but my only option was to ride out. I rode Dawnwarrior up to the stables, watered her, and got the heck out of Moorland. 

 

“Elaine!” I spotted Gen riding up to me. I was in Golden Fields, a lovely grassy field named golden for its dandelions. Dawnwarrior was in a feisty sort of mood, so I was walking her. 

“Hey Gen.” 

“Isn’t this place totally awesome?” Gen laughed loudly. I noticed her horse, the gray mare, seemed perfect for Gen. They moved like one person. Justin’s talent struck again. 

“Yeah, super. Did you hear about GED?” 

“Oh, yeah. I shut down their GPS system,” Gen stated in a matter of fact voice. I cocked my head. 

“You didn’t!” 

“I certainly did. Made the icky dos angry too.” I giggled at Gen’s vocabulary. She’d come up with that word when we were about seven. It meant an icky person who does icky things, if I recall. 

“That’s sweet. Um, you want to come with me?” 

“What for?” 

“I’m asking Jasper Holbrook if he has the deed and will he kindly give it back before Moorland gets razed to the ground.” 

“No. Not ask. Demand, that’s the way to go.” 

“Fine, demand. Coming?” 

“All right already. Race ya’!” She galloped Eveningpearl away from me. I rolled my eyes and scrambled onto Dawnwarrior’s goldeny brown back. I didn’t much like my saddle, it squeaked too much. Well, no time to think of that now. I galloped Dawn after Pearl, enjoying the feeling of wind in my red hair. Gen’s chestnut curls bounced behind her, making her look like some Irish clan’s princess. I heard her click to Pearl as we reached Jasper’s house. 

 

“GET OFF MY PROPERTY!” someone screeched. I heard a shot fired, probably into the air. Luckily, my parents had moved us to Texas immediately after my birth, only returning when they found that their problems had followed them. Point is, I was used to this. Gen too, as could be seen by her slow movements. 

“Mr. Holbrook, I’m Genevieve Winddaughter. Our families know each other, and I’m here on behalf of the Moorlands.” 

The shots stopped, but not the screaming. 

“THE MOORLANDS ARE NOT MY FAMILY! GET OUT OF HERE!!” 

Gen sighed and turned back to me. 

“Any better ideas?” 

“Yes. We go back to Justin. Maybe he’ll have a way to help.” I shook my head at Jasper’ s stubbornness. 

“Fine. We’ll go back, see what help Justin has to offer, water our horses, and come back. Sound good?” 

“Sure.” 

We walked our horses back down to Moorland, allowing them to stretch their legs. 

 

“Elaine!” Justin called my name happily. I gave him a small wave, ignoring Gen’s side eye. 

“Hey, Justin,” I smiled. He took Dawn’s reins as I dismounted. 

“What’s going on, gals?” he asked as he led both mares into the courtyard. 

“GED, that’s what. We need to get the deed, and we think Mr. Holbrook has it,” Gen stated directly. Justin’s smile melted. 

“Oh. Yeah, that’s a problem. GED has been hopping all around Jorvik for a while. I don’t know what they’re really up to. All I know is that they rival big time with Dark Core.” 

“Dark Core?” Why did my intuition flare at the mention of that name? 

“Yeah, another destructive company. GED tends to be worse, at least right now.” Justin mused. 

 

“The point is,” Gen rolled her eyes, “We bet Jasper Holbrook has the deed, y’all need it, how do we, like – “ 

“Get it?” I finished her sentence. I usually did when someone took too long to say something or didn’t want to say it. 

“I don’t know, what do y’all have in mind?” Justin yawned. 

“We want the inside track,” Gen groaned. Justin didn’t seem terribly helpful. Then, he cut me a sideways glance. I can read people (always have, always will), and I quickly perceived that he was trying to tell me something. 

“Gen,” I whispered softly. Gen glanced up at me. 

“What?” 

I jerked my head toward Justin who was heading inside the barn. 

“Come on.” 

 

From beneath the hay bales, Justin slowly drew out an old bundle of papers. I studied his wide eyes, matching his expression. 

“Letters?” I breathed. 

“Yeah.” 

“From Catherine?” 

“Yeah.” 

“These letters are from Catherine Holbrook to Thomas Moorland?” Gen inquired. 

“To and from, yeah, both,” Justin sighed. 

“We show them to…” 

“Mr. Holbrook?” I finished Gen’s statement. 

“Go for it. I’m not promising anything. These letters are mine, though, so, be careful. I’ll do anything to save our stable.” Justin brushed his hand through his dark hair. I smiled at him slightly. 

“Thank you, Justin,” I almost whispered out of reverence for his gift. Justin winked at me. 

“No problem, El. If anyone can save the stables, it’s you and Genevieve. Like I said, go for it.” Without another word (he was probably afraid we’d consider him nice) Justin jumped up and darted out into the stable yard. I glanced back at Gen. 

“Let’s do this,” I giggled. 

 

“GET OFF MY PROPERTY!” Mr. Holbrook screeched for the hundredth time. Gen and I had ridden back to his land, which, I noted, was fenced off by yards of barbed wire. That, of course, was very bad, seeing as there were so many horses around. I rubbed my mount’s neck, trying to reassure myself of her. 

“WE’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” Gen screamed back. I winced at the sound of her voice. I was almost positive that wouldn’t help our cause. Slowly, I dismounted and walked softly over to Mr. Holbrook’s run-down house. 

“Mr. Holbrook?” I almost whispered. Really, I felt for him somehow. He’d allowed his only child, Catherine, to marry an ambitious orphan. That must have been hard enough to start with, and then to have her die after giving birth to Justin-! Heart wrenching. “Mr. Holbrook, you don’t have to come out, or give us the deed or anything. I just want you to have this,” Slowly, I placed the stack of letters on his porch. A particularly hairy spider crawled up onto the first page, so I flicked it off. Then, I backed away, back to my mare. “Let’s go,” I told Gen. She shrugged and urged Pearl back toward the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of history from Mrs. H

Chapter 5: The Moorland’s History 

 

Genevieve untacked Pearl when we got back to the stable. I could see that even Gen was starting to feel what I felt; there was a lot more here than met the eye. As I gave Dawnwarrior some much needed water, I felt myself gazing into her eyes. She was looking back. I knew then, somehow, that this was only the beginning. She and I had just nicked the surface of our adventures, and there were many more on the horizon. I saw her past life in her eyes- her birth in the wild on South Hoof, her training by the Hermit on the Heath, her desperate search for her “soul rider”, and above all, her devotion to me. There was no way I’d ever let this frightening, beautiful horse go. 

Enough of that, though, I had a stable to save. A loud, coarse noise interrupted Gen and I as we cared for our horses. I glanced at Gen, and she shrugged, so we hurried out of the stables to investigate. Several men in work uniforms were stalking around, spooking horses, and turning on GPS transmitters. 

“Oh, gosh…” Gen moaned. One of the burly men bashed her into the wall, by accident. 

“Watch where you’re going!” he snarled. 

“Where I’m going?!” Gen looked ready to bite. I stepped in between them. 

“Sorry, she didn’t mean to,” I stated boredly. The worker sneered. 

“Sure. And who are you?” 

“Elaine Meadowwood. Yourself?” My voice wasn’t as sweetly polite as before. 

“Get out of here before we raze both of you to the ground too!” The big idiot. I took an angry step toward him, delighting in the fact that he stepped back. 

“Back off,” my usual line. It’s what I always say, as a last warning, before I totally lose my temper. Luckily, the guy took a hint and stepped away, mumbling to himself all the while. 

“Hopefully we won’t see you till the afterlife,” Gen commented bitterly. “Oh, wait, we’re going to heaven! Yay!” she finished. I bit my lip with laughter. That was her favorite line. Cockily, we both strutted back into the stables. Once there, we proceeded to collapse in a pile of hay. 

 

“What do we do?” I moaned. Gen sighed determinedly. 

“We need a plan, a sure plan. Let’s come up with something.” She straightened her shoulders. I sat up to help but didn’t think I’d be much use. As Gen explained to me the ins and outs of her plan, I was listening to a different noise. Someone was singing, over the cliff. Singing usually meant dancing in my book, and those things together meant… 

“I’ve gotta go,” I stated suddenly. 

“What? Why?” Gen wasn’t happy about being interrupted. I brushed my head with my hand, suddenly stressed. 

“Um, it’s a me thing. I’ll see you later.” Without another word, I darted out of the stable, racing for the music. I could hear it; it was a song about theater. I couldn’t help it. I ran up to Nilmer’s Highland, barely taking in the fields and hills. I sort of knew what I was looking for. 

Sure enough, there was a circus tent up there. A beautiful purple one. The music drifted out to me from inside. Without being able to stop myself, I started to dance. It was so good to feel that way! Feeling like I did; it’s like being set free after months of captivity. Anyone who has felt that way when they hear music, or any suggestion of theater, they get it. 

Probably I should have noticed that the music was getting louder. I should have seen that the tent was opening. But, I didn’t. I had no idea until the lovely song finished, and I found eyes on me. 

“Hello, mon cher,” someone said. I turned to see a man, not terribly old standing behind me. He was wearing a tall silk hat adorned by a purple ribbon. I noticed that he was blind in one eye, but he didn’t seem to have any trouble with the other one. “You liked le music?” 

“Yes,” I smiled softly. “It was very beautiful.” 

“It set you free, mon cher?” 

“Yes, it did. Thank you.” I suddenly felt awkward. After all, I’d heard music, run up here for no definable reason, lost myself in dancing to that freeing song, and now I was trying to explain it all to this gentleman. “Listen, you must be busy. I’m awfully sorry…” 

“No, no, there is no need to apologize. You cannot explain why you are here, non?” the stranger queried. 

“I heard the music, I liked it, it called me, I came,” I stammered, hoping I didn’t sound insane. 

“You sound absolutely mad,” the man said. I blushed. He took a step toward me. “Magnifique. You are one of us, love.” 

“Us?” 

“You have the spirit of a showman, miss. What’s your name, darling?” 

“I’m Elaine Meadowwood,” I answered, but it sounded like a question on my lips. 

“And I am the marvelous Ydris, showman extraordinaire! The music you heard was from my rehearsal. I own this joint,” Ydris swept his hand across the view of the purple circus tent and wagon. “And I think it is wonderful that you are here. You are dancer, singer, actress, which?” He was asking me, so I answered. Something about Ydris was appealing to me, waking something up inside me. 

“I am actress, dancer, singer, in that order,” I gave a sweeping bow. Ydris was critiquing my bow in his head, I could see that. He wanted to help, but I hadn’t asked. 

“Magnifique! A girl of multiple talents, non? I know why you came up here at any rate. When you hold talent all wrapped up inside you, you just ache to get it out. I should know, mon cher. Hiding a special gift never did anyone an ounce of good. You must,” here, he reached behind my ear and flicked his wrist, displaying a card. “display what you have. Do not hide it, little flea.” Ydris straightened up and surveyed his circus. “You are a rider?” 

“Oh, yes!” I cried enthusiastically. “I’m at Moorland.” 

“Wonderful. Come see me some time and bring your horse. I have one of my own, you know,” Ydris pointed to a beautiful silver gene mare with a cream mane and tail. “She is Zee.” 

“She’s beautiful!” I sighed. 

“Yes, she is. I am positive your own can compete, however.” Ydris pursed his lips as if he was considering something. “I must go now, love. Come back any time you wish to display, non?” He paid me a graceful bow, as if asking me to imitate him. I did, and he raised an eyebrow. “Much better, only make it your own, love. Farewell, then,” Ydris strode away from me. I saw him go over to a group of female dancers and begin discussing their choreography. I looked out over the golden hued fields of Nilmer’s Highland wistfully. Ydris had pegged it beautifully, but I knew most people wouldn’t understand. With a resigned sigh, I skipped back across the fields. 

As I made my way back to the stable, I took in the abandoned farm, small pine forest, and broken bridge that one could find at Nilmer’s. Really, I hadn’t been on Jorvik in so long, but these things were engraved on my memory. Yes, I was definitely a Jorvegian at heart. 

“Elaine!” I saw Gen as soon as I arrived back to the stables. She was not happy about my running off. “Elaine Meadowwood, don’t you realize what’s going on? The stables are going to be destroyed unless we do something, and you gallivant off up to Nilmer’s. Are you out of your mind? Why’d you go up there in the first place?” Ooh, she was mad. 

“Sorry, Gen, I thought I heard something.” Gen was probably one of the last people who’d understand why I went up there. She rubbed Pearl’s withers with a dandy brush. 

“Oh, fine. Come on, Dawnwarrior needs her hooves done.” 

“I just did them.” 

“That was this morning, so come on.” 

I finished Dawn’s hooves as quickly as I could manage, then I let the mare rest in her stall. 

“Did you come up with a plan anyway?” I sighed. Gen had been helping a younger rider to tack up her horse while I’d been working with Dawn. Now, she nodded decisively. 

“We’re going to talk to Mrs. Holdsworth,” she stated with an air of finality. 

“Mrs. Holdsworth?” I’d better explain something. I was, in fact, born on Jorvik, which makes me a native Jorvegian. My family moved away when I was very tiny but moved back again when I was around eight. Then, they sent me away again until I turned fourteen, this year. So, I settled back in to the farm and got used to living like a Jorvegian. That was a few days ago now. My parents figured I needed this summer camp, so I came down to Moorland. My family’s farm was at Greendale. The point is, I hadn’t been on Jorvik in years, but I remembered Mrs. Holdsworth. Everyone that had had her fabulous pie did. “You think she’ll know more?” 

“I’m sure of it, and it’s worth asking, for the pie.” 

 

Our horses needed a rest, so we borrowed a couple of ponies from Mr. Moorland. They were both geldings, so our ride was much quieter than normal. It just took a second to trot out mounts out of the stable yard and over to Mrs. Holdsworth’s. Mrs. Holdsworth was an elderly woman in possession of a charming red frame house. All around the house, beautiful cherry trees seemed ever in bloom. A few cherry petals drifted onto my pony’s head and he shook them off. I could see Mrs. Holdsworth standing on her porch as she walked over to us. 

 

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that Genevieve Winddaughter? How’s your family? And Elaine Meadowwood here too! This is grand!” she exclaimed on seeing us. Gen smiled sweetly. 

“It’s us, Mrs. Holdsworth. Nice to see you,” she stated. 

“Hello,” I added. I probably could have thought of something better, but that’s who I am. If you have to talk, say it short and brisk. 

“By the light of Aideen, I didn’t know I’d have you for company. Else I’d have made a pie. But, luckily, I did whip up some cookies if you’d like some,” Mrs. Holdsworth went back up to her porch. She fetched a tray of cookies from the windowsill and brought them to a picnic table. “Help yourselves,” she declared. Gen swung off her pinto pony and took a cookie. I wasn’t particularly hungry just then, so I gave Mrs. Holdsworth a small “thank you anyway”. “So, what brings you two down here?” Mrs. Holdsworth was eating two cookies, one in each hand. 

Gen quickly explained about the summer camp, and Mrs. Holdsworth listened excitedly. 

“You’re back on Jorvik?” she repeated at the end of the story. 

“Yes, we’re back. It’s been really great to see all of these old places. We’ve got to see some old faces and some new faces so far. How have you been?” Gen asked. 

“Just fine, dear. Nothing has changed with me at all in six years’ time.” 

“How’s Elizabeth?” I asked suddenly. Mrs. Holdsworth stopped her nibbling. 

“Elizabeth Sunbeam dear?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“I don’t think I’ve seen Elizabeth in six years,” Mrs. Holdsworth laughed. “She’s fine as far as I know. With someone like Elizabeth, you’d definitely hear if she was otherwise.” 

“Who’s Elizabeth?” Gen inquired. 

“She’s a family friend, from Valedale,” I said hurriedly. 

“Knows everything there is to know about herbal remedies and stuff. Poor dear always wanted quiet and solitude. But, everyone is everlastingly pestering her. I think maybe that’s why I haven’t seen her. She really barred everything else out. Lives alone in Valedale, like always,” Mrs. Holdsworth explained. “Still, everyone is interested in her. If anything ever happened to her, I feel certain you’d hear about it.” 

“Mrs. Holdsworth,” Gen began, “We’d like to ask a favor.”   
“Yes, darling?” 

“What do you know about the Moorland’s history? It’s important.” 

“The Moorlands?” Mrs. Holdsworth’s smile faded. “Ah, that is a very beautiful and very sad story, dear.” 

“We know part of it,” I added. “We need the details.” 

“Ah, very well,” Mrs. Holdsworth sighed. “The story of the Moorlands. Well, Thomas Moorland was an orphan. He grew up in an orphanage and never knew anything else until he was about fifteen. That’s when he ran away and made it to a little old town called Coastal. Thomas was taken in by a kind woman and he was very happy. He met a girl, Hope Davidson, there in Coastal. She worked at a stable nearby and introduced Thomas to a life of horses and riding. Hope had a nice set of friends that also worked at the stable. Thomas quickly became one of them. 

“I’d better back up a bit. Catherine Holbrook was born on Jorvik to Criole parents. You’ve heard of the Crioles, girls? They were a Celtic tribe that settled on Jorvik with Jon Jarl. Catherine’s mother died when she was very young, so she was raised by her father, Jasper. When Catherine was around thirteen, she left Jorvik to stay with a family friend, Mrs. Crowley. Mrs. Crowley owned Crowley’s Farm, just outside of Coastal. Incidentally, that’s where Hope was working. 

“Well, Catherine was one of Hope’s friends. There were a few altogether, including Thomas. Hope Davidson, her cousins Sadie and Ella Cullen, Johnson Meadowwood and Samuel Winddaughter. I suppose you know this part pretty well, seeing as Hope, Ella, Johnson, and Samuel are your parents. Hope married Johnson, Ella married Samuel, Sadie moved on. Thomas and Catherine fell head over heels in love. Jasper was against it. It wasn’t that he had anything against Thomas, but he’d lost his wife, and Catherine was all he had left. 

“The next part is where it all fell apart. The Meadowwoods had established Meadowwood Acres in Greendale and were quite happy there. You know that as well as anyone, Elaine. The Winddaughters stayed with the Meadowwoods. Thomas and Catherine were married in Doyle’s Abbey. Catherine had noticed a beautiful and expansive moor that was relatively empty. She told her husband that they should live there, in accordance with their name. She said that she wanted a stable where young riders from all over could come and learn the way of horsemanship. Thomas agreed, and they built a little house where Moorland is today. 

“Eventually, Catherine conceived Justin. There were complications during her delivery. Justin lived, but Catherine died. Mr. Moorland was heartbroken. The Meadowwoods were at Crowley Farms then. (They never did seem to decide whether they were Jorvegians or Americans.) Mr. Moorland stayed with them for a while, before giving his son to Mrs. Meadowwood’s guardian ship and sailing back to Jorvik. He was determined to establish Catherine’s dream. However, the deed to the land on which their house sat was gone. Thomas had entrusted it to Catherine for safe keeping. He thought that Catherine had given the deed to her father, knowing he could keep it best. Unfortunately, when Thomas went to claim his own, Jasper Holbrook denied knowledge of the very important piece of paper. Since then, the deed’s whereabouts have become very blurred. I doubt even Mr. Holbrook knows where it is. Thomas knew the land was his, so he set about building the stables. That was about twenty years ago now. Recently, GED invaded the island. They used their own devious methods to find about the missing deed, and now they’ve launched a full scale invasion of Catherine’s dream stable.” 

 

Mrs. Holdsworth’s face grew red with anger as she spoke these last words. Gen’s face was enraged too; I could see her mind ticking with plans. I clenched my teeth when I thought of the beautiful old stable being razed to the ground to build some stupid condo. It was wrong, completely ridiculous. All of the work and dreams that had gone into Moorland, all of the animals that lived around there, the beautiful trees and flowers, the young riders and their horses- all of it would be thrown away for concrete. Not to mention Ydris and his circus up at Nilmer’s. I doubted that even they would escape the monster that was GED. 

“Jasper has the deed,” I declared suddenly. “I could hear it in his voice. I guarantee he knows exactly where it is.” Gen didn’t always trust me when I made a declaration about someone, but she had to this time. She was smart and I was sure she’d see my right-ness. 

“Our only hope is in the plan. Mr. Holbrook has to see the real love Thomas and Catherine had for each other through the letters. He has to,” she affirmed.


	6. Another Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, the chapter title is in the story. I'm too lazy to put it where it belongs XD I hope you're enjoying it! Remember, I use my name, but it's supposed to be you, the reader.

Chapter 6: A Wild Ride

 

I rode back out on Dawnwarrior later. I could sense her nervousness, as she sidestepped several times. 

“What’s bothering you?” I asked her. 

“Moorland is my home, my liege. I couldn’t live without it. If the stables are destroyed, I’ll be lost. We’ve gotta do something!” 

“Well, I’m trying. I wish Jasper would listen to reason.” 

“Jasper Holbrook doesn’t care what happens to the stable, my liege.” 

“He’s hurt and angry. He loved Catherine more than life, and he blames Thomas and Justin for her death.” 

“Yeah, my liege, I don’t care. What he’s doing is flat out wrong. The stables will be razed to the ground, many creatures hurt, the forests destroyed, all for his revenge. Is that really what his daughter would have wanted??” 

“Dawn, you have it!” I pulled her to a sharp stop. 

“Ow,” Dawn fussed. I patted her as an apology, then considered what she’d told me. 

“I’ve got to convince Mr. Holbrook that Catherine really loved Thomas, that the stable was her dream, that Justin was a fulfillment of both. If he reads the love letters, I just might be able to!” I cried aloud. 

“Will Gen like this?” Dawn cautioned. I cocked an eyebrow. 

“It’s need to know, and she doesn’t. She doesn’t hold much stock in my talent, whatever you want to call it. Besides, she wants the stable to be saved too!” 

“Yeah, and this could make it all a lot worse, my liege.” 

“Are you with me or not?” 

“I’m with you, my liege. I trust you.” The typical undertone of sarcasm had vanished from Dawnwarrior’s soft voice. I realized she truly meant what she said. The mare turned her head to look at me, focusing her brown eyes into my blue ones. 

“We’ve got this,” I said to her in my head. Nudging her with my heels, I cantered Dawnwarrior up to Jasper’s house. 

I considered how best to pull this one off. I needed to get into character. Subconsciously, I put myself into Catherine Holbrook’s persona. I became her as I rode my horse gracefully into Jasper’s run down yard. 

“Mr. Holbrook!” I demanded as I dismounted. Silence, but I knew he was there. Walking to his door determinedly, I rapped the door with my knuckles. 

“Who’s there?” his gruff voice came out to me. 

“Mr. Holbrook, I’m Elaine Meadowwood. Your daughter’s best friend’s daughter. I’m an almost sister to Justin Moorland, your grandson. I need to speak with you, please.” 

He opened the door! 

“What do you want?” he snarled. 

“Mr. Holbrook, I’m here on behalf of Moorland stables. The stables were Catherine’s dream, you know that.” I worried he might shut me off for mentioning his daughter, but he didn’t. “She loved Thomas Moorland, more than anything. He was her life, the stables her dream, and Justin the fulfillment of both. If you loved your daughter at all, you’ll see that. Everything she loves is about to be destroyed. For Catherine’s sake, if you know where the deed is that could save her dream, please tell me!” I caught my breath. Mr. Holbrook stared into my eyes. 

“Catherine…” He murmured. “I read the letters.” Without another word, he closed the door. I stood there helpless and hopeless. 

Then the door opened again. Mr. Holbrook’s hand darted out, handing me a key. 

“Fort Pinta, notary. He’ll give you the deed.” The door closed again. I stared at its wooden body, my mouth in a tight line. I’d done it. 

Then, I heard the noise of bulldozers and machines, hundreds of them coming to eat Moorland whole. I gave a sharp cry of shock, and mounted Dawn quickly. 

“We’ve got to find Gen, now!” 

Dawn and I galloped back toward the stables at full speed. 

 

Gen was arguing with about three different workers standing by the main gate. I interrupted her shouting some very angry words at them. 

“Gen, come on,” I whispered. She shook her curls defiantly. 

“The barn cats haven’t been moved yet. I’m not-“ she fussed. I gave her a certain look. 

“Gen, please,” I whispered. Gen cocked her head and followed me behind the stable wall. 

“What is it?” she gasped. 

“No time to explain. I’m getting the deed. You’ve got to hold them all off. Aideen knows how, but you’ve got to.” 

“I can do it,” she said slyly. I nodded. 

 

Dawn and I raced toward Fort Pinta, galloping across Jasper Holbrook’s ground. Her hooves pounded over the dirt road as we approached a massive stone bridge. I heard the clatter of her horseshoes hitting the cobblestones as we skidded to a stop in the city. Fort Pinta was an old fort built on a cliff over the sea. Over time, it’d developed into a city, and now it was a popular stop for tourists. I jerked my head left and right, looking for the notary. 

I saw him out of the corner of my eye, and quickly made my way to his window. 

“Sir! This is extremely important. I need the deed to Moorland immediately,” I cried. Hurriedly, I handed the man Jasper’s key. I guess he heard the machines or he knew I meant business, because he ran back into his office, retrieved the deed and handed it to me. I whirled Dawn around and galloped her out of town. 

It started to rain as we bolted toward Moorland. The drops hit my face as Dawnwarrior kicked mud up into my boots. I crouched low on the back of her neck, letting the wind slip over me. Dawn knew where she was going, and she knew why. I trusted her enough to take me there as fast as she could. 

“Mr. Moorland,” Mr. Kembell was saying as we arrived back, “your time is up! Your riders are evacuated, so get out of our way! Your little trick with the broken machinery was good, but it can’t hold us back. This stable is officially closed!” 

“Not so fast!” I dismounted and ran to Mr. Moorland waving the deed. He ripped it from me, looked it over, then turned back to Mr. Kembell with a proud smile. 

“Mr. Kembell, you are on my property as this will prove. I’m afraid it’s you who will be leaving,” Mr. Moorland declared. Mr. Kembell read the deed, his face growing red with rage. 

“This is-!” he sputtered, “This is-!” 

“Perfectly legal,” I yawned. “Have a nice trip out of Moorland.” 

 

So, GED boarded off their propaganda billboard, hired tow trucks for their mysteriously broken machines, and left Moorland. I knew they hadn’t left Jorvik for good, but at least all was safe for now. 

“Elaine, you did it!” Mr. Moorland caught me around the waist and spun me. I was feeling tired and muddy and not in the mood for celebration. Still, I was glad I’d helped him. “My stables saved by a girl!” He laughed joyfully. 

“Two girls,” I stated, nodding toward Gen. She’d walked upon the scene as Mr. Kembell was leaving. Her curls were wet and dripping water down her nose. Her hands and clothes were covered in grease. She was absolutely filthy and absolutely proud of herself. 

“Is Mr. Kembell mad?” Gen queried sarcastically. “I accidentally broke his precious horse eating machinery. Not permanently, you understand, just a few bugs here and there.” Pearl waltzed up behind Gen. The horse spat some wires out on the soggy ground. “Don’t eat that girl,” Gen scolded, pocketing the wires. 

“Gen, we did it!” I exclaimed, clapping my hands. A huge bolt of lightning zapped through the sky. A second later, thunder boomed drowning out every other sound. The rain came down in droves as we brought our horses into the warmth of the stable. After caring for them, we ran inside the Moorlands’ house. We’d done it. 

As I sat by the window, staring out at the pouring rain, I knew that my adventures on Jorvik had only just begun. I knew that Dawn would take me far, that we had a future as exciting as a rising sun. Justin was suddenly beside me, holding two cups of tea. One he handed to me before sitting beside me at the window. 

“You did it, El,” He grinned. I smiled and glanced at Genevieve. 

“We did it, Justin.” Justin followed my gaze and copied my smile. 

“That cousin of yours is something else.” 

“I couldn’t live without her.” 

“So, where do we go from here?” 

“I have no idea.”


	7. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moorland Adventures!!

Chapter 7: A Squad is Born

 

The horse camp was a blazing success, ask anyone. I learned how to, to quote Maya, ride. Dawnwarrior was a mare among mares, really the best thing I’d ever straddled. I loved that horse.   
On the tenth day of my stay in Moorland, I was considered a pretty good rider. I knew my way around the stable and had made friends with just about everyone. Almost. I still was a bit at odds with Loretta. Something about her ticked me off, but I’m not sure what.   
It wasn’t long before I noticed a trail of people following me around. I tended to make friends that way. I’d be doing my thing, and next thing I knew there were people following me. My mom said that’s not how you describe it, and it’s called leadership, but I didn’t exactly understand. Anyway, Justin, Genevieve, Josh, Maya, and I were great friends. Eventually, Justin introduced us to a stablehand called John. He joined our squad too, and altogether we did a lot of stupid and some smart things.   
There was this one day when the six of us were riding down in Fort Pinta. It was such a perfect, hot, and windy day, that we didn’t suspect at all what was about to happen. I cantered Dawnwarrior alongside Maya, giving her a few tips on riding posture. Justin and Josh were up ahead and were literally riding circles around us. John and Gen trailed behind, talking about some new stall or something. A seagull flew up at us, sending its caw over the distant cliffs.  
“It is unbelievably perfect out here today,” John sighed suddenly.   
“I know, right? It’s kinda hot though,” Maya commented.   
“Well, that’s an easy fix. We can just go down to the beach and take a trot through the water,” Gen stated matter- of- factly. I nodded.  
“Let’s. I’m burning up out here.”  
“Me too,” Dawn huffed inside my head. 

We let our horses walk down to the Fort Pinta beach, so they could cool off, but it didn’t do much good in the intense heat. They were glad, however, when we reached the water. Dawn picked her legs up high as we trotted through the salty spray. She loved it. I patted her sweat soaked neck as I looked up toward the cliffs.   
“Hey, someone’s coming!” I called, seeing a figure approaching.  
“It’s him,” Gen added, “The miser of Moorland and Fort Pinta.”  
“Who?” John was perplexed.  
“James,” I sighed. James was a couple years younger than me. I had literally turned fifteen that morning (happy birthday to me), and I think James was like eleven then.   
“Genevieve! Elaine! Genevieve! Elaine! Genevieve! Elaine!” His wail of a voice reached my ears. Ever since I’d met James, I’d figured out that he never wanted you for anything good. It was always to do something for him that he didn’t want to pay anyone else to do. When he found out I had a cousin, well, his little brain set right to work. Now, his usual cry of ‘Genevieve! Elaine!’ was too well known to me.   
“What is it, James?” Justin growled. James started. He and Justin did not get along in the slightest.  
“You don’t have to be so mean. I just wanted to ask you a question,” James whined.  
“What?” I snarled.  
“Would you like to test my new boat race?” James almost was pleading. Everyone glanced at each other. James did want this very badly, and he did need it. After all, we were probably the only friends he thought he had. The answer was clear.  
“NO,” everyone said together. James stamped his foot.  
“But it won’t take long…”  
“James,” Gen shook her head, “When will you learn? You’re an eleven year old in charge of a whole tourist town, be grateful.”  
“But I need someone to test the boat race.”  
“Pay someone,” I spat.  
“But that costs money,” James groaned. I sighed.  
“Too bad.”  
“Attagirl, Elaine,” Justin laughed. He was always teasing me about giving in to James. James stuck his lower lip out.  
“But you have to do it,” he stated.  
“No we don’t,” Justin swung off Saga, his gray horse. “Get out of here and leave us alone!”  
“Come on,” I dismounted quickly, “You don’t need to be so mean, Justin Moorland.”  
“Elaine-!” he was shocked.  
“We’ll do it, but you’d better be grateful,” I said resignedly. James clapped his hands.  
“Oh! I’ll be grateful Genevieve and Elaine!” he exclaimed. Then, he pointed out at two boats that were sitting on the water. “It’s right there. Just get on and row over to just outside the dock thingy. It’ll start there.”

A few minutes later, we were sitting outside the ‘dock thingy’. The two little blue boats we were occupying bobbed up and down in the water. I looked back at Dawnwarrior who was watching me anxiously.   
“Can you speak out loud?” I asked her suddenly. I’d been thinking about what she’d told me, that she had more surprises for me.   
“I do have more surprises, you’ll see in time, my liege. I’ll see in time. We’ll see in time.” She shook her mane with a chuff. 

“Time to go!” James shouted over to us. “Here’s the oars!” He tossed one to Justin and Josh in my boat, and one to John and Gen in the other boat. “Okay, have fun, andtherestillneedstobeafewbumpsworkedoutsoyoumightdie,” he muttered under his breath quickly.  
“WHAT?!” Justin screamed.  
“Bye!”   
The boats started off down the current moving very quickly. Our boat began to wobble dangerously, so Justin and Josh steadied it.   
“Gen!” I called to her.  
“Mm?” she answered. Gen was busy with her oar and couldn’t be troubled with words.   
“There’s a rock coming up!” I told her. Their boat was behind ours, so we saw more of the water. Since James hadn’t seen fit to trust me with an oar, I didn’t intend to be totally useless. I could be a lookout, at any rate.   
“Mm.” was Gen’s response. 

The boat race was fast to say the least, but it was generally pretty boring compared to horses. At least, that’s what I thought for the first five minutes. Then, I felt something new.   
“Do you feel that?” Josh addressed Justin, ignoring invisible me in the middle.   
“Yeah…” Justin glanced down into the water. “We’re really speeding up. We should be okay if we-!” It was the last thing he said. Our boat gave a giant leap over a hidden boulder and capsized as we entered the white water!

I struggled to the surface, trying to ignore the burning of my nose and lungs as water entered them. I managed to pop my head up and get a breath before being jerked back down again. The water was relentless; bashing my tiny self into a rock before shoving me back into its murky depths.  
“Death by James,” I thought, “I knew it would end this way.” For all my sarcasm, I actually had a critically low chance of surviving this. I felt my foot catch on something, pulling me back into the water. This time, I couldn’t get out. I felt more of the stuff flooding into my chest, drowning the life from me. Then, someone was pushed into me by the water’s flow. Whoever it was caught hold of me and walked their hands down my leg. I felt my foot pulled free as I was rushed downstream again. I opened my eyes; blinking back water drops. Justin and Maya were by me, Maya struggling for dear life, Justin with a bit of old rope in his teeth. “J-Justin!” I stammered. He grabbed my hand and yanked me over to him, doing the same for Maya.   
“S-stay together,” his teeth were chattering.  
“WATERFALL!” I heard John’s voice spelling the worst possible word for us all.

Justin grabbed me around the waist tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We could hear the waterfall roaring up ahead.   
“Do not let go,” Justin hissed to Maya and I. “Put your heads down.”  
I ducked my head against Justin’s shoulder.   
“Get ready!” Gen’s voice echoed from somewhere.   
I saw the drop off up ahead.

We all three tumbled over the edge like driftwood. I thought as I was falling through the air, we’re in a river. We weren’t in a river to start with. Then, Justin, Maya, and I fell smack into the water. I saw it rushing up at me before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few preludes here...

Chapter 8: Which is sort of about cloaks

I don’t know how long I was out. Eventually, I felt myself awakening. I was lying on some sandy bank; I could feel the grit of it against my skin. My head was pounding, and my shoulder was bleeding. I had no idea where I was. I hurt too much to look around or turn my head. I just lie there, trying to breathe without killing myself.  
“She just waltzed in and said to give it to her. I had no idea who she was or anything!” A strange voice entered my ears. I willed myself to get up, but I couldn’t.  
“Talk about waltzing in, so many love intruding on me here.” Another voice answered the first.  
“Oh, Av, you’re such a recluse. Why don’t you get out sometime?”  
“What would I do?”  
“Ha, I’ll tell you. You could walk across the bridge.” The first voice laughed loudly.  
“That’s not funny.”  
“It’s hilarious. Seriously, why don’t you?”  
“If you don’t understand that, you don’t understand anything.”

I heard footsteps coming closer to me.   
“You won’t force that lovely little thing to walk across the bridge herself?”  
“Shut up.”

Now, they were practically upon me. I groaned from pain, trying to open my eyes.  
“By Aideen’s light…” the second person gasped.   
“What are six teens doing knocked out in your garden?” the first voice exclaimed.   
“How should I know? I didn’t invite them.”  
“Are they dead?”   
“No… the girl’s awake.”  
“Hey, that’s Justin Moorland, and Maya Dew!”  
Dew?  
“I know. I’m not a total hermit.”  
“Good. Go get Elizabeth.” Sudden silence fell over the two. “They’ll die if you don’t.”  
“I’m not blind.”  
“I could argue that, seeing as you’re still on this side of the bridge. Now go.”  
“You go.”  
“Ha, I’ve got you where I want you. You’d better do it, I’m not letting this one go.”  
“You’re so mature.”  
“Well, I’m 45, and when I see a romance-!”  
“Romance!”  
“-I don’t let it go. Now, you’d better do it.”  
“Fine. But only because she can help.”  
“Uh-huh. Have fun, Av.” I felt someone lift me up off the ground. “Poor little things,” whoever-it-was muttered. “I wonder what happened.” After a minute, I heard a phone being dialed. The stranger put in a call to Moorland, telling the stable where we were. I moaned dizzily and fell back asleep. 

“Wake up,” someone told me. This time, I opened my eyes without any difficulty. A tall woman with hair like mine was bending over me. “Can you breathe?”  
“Y-yes…” I stammered. “Where am I?”  
“You’re in my home. I’m Elizabeth Sunbeam.”  
“Elizabeth? I…I knew you.”  
“What?”  
“I’m Elaine Meadowwood.”  
“Oh. Well, it’s good to see you, despite the state you’re in.”  
“Where is-are- the others?”  
“Justin, Maya, John, Josh, and that other girl?”  
“Gen, and yes.”  
“I put Avalon to work with the boys. Maya and Gen are waking up over there,” she pointed to two beds where Maya and Gen lie. I studied Elizabeth. I had forgotten what she looked like. Her face was lined with stress, but she was still attractive. She was wearing a mint colored dress with a burgundy apron. Over her shoulders was flung an emerald green cloak.   
“Who’s Avalon?” I choked. Just then, a man who looked about forty entered. I couldn’t see his hands for the long black cloak he wore. His hair was graying at the temples, and he had an unkempt, short beard over his jaw.  
“Elizabeth, I…” He stopped on seeing me, and quickly threw his cowl over his face. Elizabeth stifled a laugh.   
“What is it, Avalon?” she asked.  
“Jenna from Moorland is coming to get them. Is there anything else I can do?”   
“You bandaged Justin’s head?”  
“Yes.”  
“You fixed John’s shoulder?”  
“Yes.”  
“There’s nothing else, then. Thank you.”  
“Of course.”  
Avalon floated out of the room. Elizabeth turned back to me, and unusual look on her face. I assessed it subconsciously. I summed Elizabeth up, then smiled at her.  
“It’s the bridge, isn’t it?” I grinned. Elizabeth looked at me questioningly, then blushed.  
“Maybe.”   
“Cross it.”  
“I couldn’t.”  
“Elizabeth, you have the key to your problems in your hand!”  
“Miss Meadowwood, you know too much for your age.”  
“I do people, that’s my charism. So, are you going to the other side or not?”  
“Not.”  
“You’ll stay here your whole life then?”  
“Yes.” Elizabeth laughed prettily. I joined her, ignoring the pain in my head. “It couldn’t work, Elaine. There’s more here than you see.”  
“Who do you think you’re kidding?” I asked with a grin. “I can see through anyone.”  
“Well, please don’t, and stay out of it.” Elizabeth gave me something to drink. “Apple tea, my own recipe.” I sipped it gratefully.  
“Thank you.” 

Elizabeth nodded and stood up.   
“Gen needs some medicine. Call me if you need something.” She walked gracefully from the room. I watched her, my thoughts ticking. Her green cloak swished behind her as she disappeared from my view. I saw Avalon in his black cloak walk past the door. Then, I blinked. Two more Avalons strode past? Was I imagining? No, there they were.  
“Liza!!” one shouted.   
“Eliza!” the other seconded.  
“Elyian, Ramar, what are you doing?” Elizabeth hushed then. One pulled his black hood off, revealing a well- formed face.  
“We’re looking for you, Liz.”  
“Don’t call me Liz. Go see Alex or something,” Elizabeth snapped.  
“Gladly, we just wanted some tea, by Aideen’s light,” the first growled.  
“Take it, you know where it is, Elyian,” Elizabeth hissed back.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I have guests if you don’t mind.”  
“Who?”  
“A few Moorland kids. They’re half drowned, so take your brother and yourself out of my house.”  
“Elizabeth!” The voice I’d heard earlier called. A tall, muscular man, probably about fifty years old walked over to Elizabeth.  
“What is it Conrad?” Elizabeth asked exasperatedly.   
“Avalon said…”  
“I can speak for myself,” Avalon entered the scene. His black cloak blended with the others. “Elizabeth, Justin has a concussion. We need…”  
“I know what we need, Avalon,” Elizabeth was seething.   
“ELIZABETH!” someone else was shouting for her now. Another figure in a black cloak and cowl burst in. His cloak was much more ornate than the others. He was a little taller too.  
“What?” Elizabeth moaned.  
“The squirrels need apples! Now!”   
“I don’t care about the squirrels; these kids could die. Now, Spymaster, you’ll have to…”  
“Elizabeth, there’s a rush of customers at the restaurant. We need help,” Ramar demanded.  
“Liza, I’ve got the girls up at the training area. Anne needs help with her…” Elyian interjected.  
“Elizabeth, the medicine,” Conrad protested.   
“THE APPLES!!” the Spymaster was quite domineering. “THE SQUIRRELS ARE GOING ON STRIKE!!”  
“Elizabeth!” yet another voice joined the throng. “It’s Cora. I came to ask…”  
“Cora!” Elizabeth exclaimed emphatically. “Come here, hurry.”  
“Elizabeth, there’s too many customers, you’ve just got to…”  
“SHUT UP!!!!” Elizabeth shrieked, yanking her cowl over her head. The men fell silent suddenly. “Cora, will you help Ramar?” Elizabeth said gently.  
“Of course. That’s what I came to do,” Cora smiled.  
“Good. Elyian, tell Anne to join me tonight for dinner. I’ll help her then. Spymaster, apples are in the cupboard, and you knew that the whole time. Thanks for destroying my ear drums. Conrad, Avalon, give me a second.”  
“But-!”  
“Give me a second,” Elizabeth glared daggers at Conrad. She glanced at me with an exhausted look on her face. “Jenna’s here. She’ll take y’all home,” she sighed. Then, the woman in the green cloak turned to her herbs. Dang, I thought, whoever these people were, they couldn’t live a day without Elizabeth. I decided to figure out more about them later.


	9. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine gets what she wants- Jorvik!

Chapter 9: My life is changed forever

 

When we got back to Moorland, Mr. Moorland was waiting for us. He surveyed us with an angry look.  
“What happened?” he demanded. His gaze rested on Justin, who flinched.   
“It was James,” I said quickly. “He asked us to test his boat race.”  
“One of you should have known better,” Mr. Moorland snarled.  
“Don’t be mad, it was my idea,” I explained, jumping to the front. “James is such a…” I looked to Justin for help. He cocked his head, and I could tell he was thinking of a few things that James was.   
“He’s a very tricky human,” Gen sighed. “We’re very sorry. One of us won’t have the stupid idea of saying we’ll do that again. We’re all alive anyway.”

Mr. Moorland slapped his forehead. To be fair, it wasn’t the first time the six of us had gotten ourselves in trouble. Six is quite a lucky number for getting into messes.  
“Are you all okay?”  
“Dislocated shoulder, concussion, one sprained ankle, and Josh thinks it was fun, so he wants to try it again. Yes, we’re quite all right,” Gen laughed. Mr. Moorland rolled his eyes.   
“All right then. I suggest you go home. All of you.” Mr. Moorland glared at Justin. Justin glared at me. I just stared back. His glare softened, which is what I’d been trying to get it to do. I’m not stupid, I know where my talents lie, if you get what I mean.   
“Thanks for saving me,” I smiled. Justin looked like he couldn’t decide whether to strangle me or ask me out. I much preferred the strangling, so I walked away. Maya was already back to running around saying she had everything to do and accomplishing none of it. John and Gen were sitting on a hay bale judging other people. I whistled to Gen and she ran over to me. Justin followed his dad into their house, leaving us alone.  
“What is it?” Gen asked me. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. Gen’s eyes were wide and shining. Her mouth was still in a smile and she’d let her unflattering bun down. (Gen’s hair was gorgeous, but it was never sleek enough for her.)   
“Anything you want to tell me?” I asked.  
“No,” Gen said, blushing.  
“I can see right through you, say no more,” I laughed. “My, this has been quite the day for romance.” Gen slapped me on the arm, but I just chuckled. 

Four days later, I was riding Dawnwarrior out with Justin and Tan. Tan was trying to train a black gelding, so Justin and I were helping. The summer was starting to come to an end. I looked up at the sky. A beautiful sunset was in full swing.   
“I just realized,” I said suddenly, “Tomorrow’s my last morning here. I have to go back to Greendale.”  
“So soon?” Justin cocked his head. I turned to him and nodded.  
“Um, yeah. I’m only here for two weeks. The camp ended earlier, you know.”  
“Oh, right. Tan, give him his head!” Justin called to her. Tan yelled something back, but I wasn’t really listening. The sun set then, leaving us in darkness.  
“We’d better go back. The stars are coming out, so we’d better go in.” I sighed. Justin looked at me strangely.  
“Too bad you have to leave. It was nice seeing you. How old are you again?” he threw in the last question too sharply for me not to see through.  
“Fifteen, remember?” I tried not to laugh.   
“Oh. I’m sixteen.”  
“No kidding.”  
“Come back sometime. We’re becoming very good friends, and it’d be too bad to let it go now.”  
“Yeah, very good friends.” I leant my head back. “The stars are so pretty,” I sighed dreamily. “It all is.”  
“Yeah,” Justin agreed. “If only-!”   
“What?” I inquired. Justin laughed.  
“Nothing. Come on. Tan! We’re heading back!”   
Together, we galloped Dawnwarrior and Saga back to Moorland. I felt that mare’s muscles rippling beneath me, and I started to think. I was leaving Moorland, there was no way to get around that. When we were in Moorland’s walls, it was like it would never end. But, our squad was about to be separated, and worst of all, Dawn would go back to being a lesson horse.  
“Or not. I won’t go back; my life has changed. Yours will too.”  
“Hi, Dawn. It’s not as easy as you think. We’re going to be split up, and that’s that.”  
“My liege, we were just starting to forge our bond. You can’t leave!”  
I didn’t talk to her anymore. That horse had snuck up on me, had really captured my heart. I’d always loved horses, but no horse had ever done that to me before. I was trying not to cry (In front of Justin? Aideen forbid!) now. I’d really found myself, out here in the moors. On my beautiful horse, with my wonderful friends. Maybe Gen and Justin were a little closer to me, but I didn’t want to leave scatterbrained Maya, wisecracking Josh, dedicated John, or anyone! I realized that I’d found my home, myself, my soul horse out here. I couldn’t, wouldn’t leave.

I didn’t sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned in that little stall that had become my house. Dawnwarrior was outside in the other barn. I could sense her sleeping, her eyes closed to the world. I wished I could sleep, but something was weighing my heart down. There was something beside Dawnwarrior that I couldn’t leave, but I couldn’t figure out what! I lie in the hay, crying my eyes out.

The next morning, I rose and gathered my few belongings. I dressed in a green riding coat and my normal riding breeches. My tears were gone, but I was the farthest thing from happy as I prepared to leave Moorland forever. Well, maybe not forever. I’d be back. But, it wouldn’t be the same. That was like leaving my home for the greater period of time, and occasionally paying a visit back. I didn’t want to face the future I loved this place so much. 

I visited Dawnwarrior and was saddened by the fact that she wouldn’t speak to me. She just stood there like an ordinary horse, nickering and letting me rub her.  
“Dawn?” I pleaded. She just looked at me with solid, un-shining eyes. I bit my lip. My leaving had sent her back to being a normal horse. She had no ‘liege’, in her words. 

I didn’t want to face the others. We’d become such good friends. I took a walk down to Fort Pinta and changed into my street clothes. Then, I took the bus to Jorvik City. The bridge between Greendale and the rest of Jorvik was out, so I’d have to take a boat from Jorvik City to get home. I watched the scenery as we drove. The beautiful moors of Moorland, the flutter of seagulls on the Fort Pinta beach. I remembered the beauty of the forests of Valedale, where Elizabeth lived. I could see the mountains. The beautiful mountains. I would miss it all. I’d miss my friends. I’d miss Dawn. I’d miss something else, that something I couldn’t (or wouldn’t) put my finger on. And somehow, this wasn’t right. I wasn’t supposed to leave Jorvik. Maybe I wasn’t really leaving, but I would be stuck in Greendale forever.   
Or not.  
“Please stop!” I called suddenly. “I need to do something.” 

The bus driver grumbled, but he let me off. I ran from the road and into a grove of trees nearby. Hurriedly, I pulled out my phone.  
“Dad? Elaine. I can’t leave. Dad, this is where I’m supposed to be… I know, but you were trying to find my spot, right? I’ve found it. I can’t move anymore… You see? I can’t go back to Texas. I belong on Jorvik. Please… Yes, that’s perfect! I’ll see you then!”

My father had said he was coming to talk to Mr. Moorland. I was staying in Moorland! I was staying on Jorvik! I was home!


	10. The Next Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elaine has adventures in Silverglade

Chapter 10: Silverglade and a problem and a solution to another problem 

 

It turned out I was a perfect fit for life as a full fledged Jorvegian. I quickly picked up navigation, and I started checking out all of the towns; Firgrove, Valedale, and Silverglade were new to me. I met a farmer named Steve who ran a great stable outside of Silverglade. Silverglade itself was a nice little town and the people there got along with me pretty well. I noted that there were quite a few farmers around Silverglade. Barney and Marley were two of them. Marley got me involved in setting up a jumping course. My Dawnwarrior was the first to run on it! So, yeah. Generally, I fit right in. A few people came up to me, exclaiming that they’d heard of my work in Moorland. I didn’t like that too much. People are so pushy sometimes. Anyway, I was loving it all. I stuck around Silverglade when I wasn’t at Moorland. Every morning, I’d care for Dawn and then ride up there to do a day’s work. I still stayed with my squad, but I didn’t see Elizabeth anymore, or Ydris. It was weird how I went out of my way to avoid them. I feared them to be honest. It was like I knew that if I met up with them, my life would be drastically changed. 

 

On one morning, I didn’t get off to Silverglade right away. Mr. Moorland had told me that he had a surprise for me, one I’d love. So, I was helping around the stables waiting for him to get a second. I had just finished helping Maya muck out the stalls. My hair was a mess and my blue shirt was stained with dirt and grass. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and walked out to the shops. Dawn could do with some hay, and Maya needed to restock. There was always a nice bale at the feed stand, so she’d sent me over there. That’s when I saw it. 

 

The girl from the beach, her face perfectly painted in the latest cosmetics, her riding clothes of the highest quality, her eyes of the lowest, was leaning against the stable wall. She caught my eye and grinned. The grin wasn’t the right kind somehow. It was a triumphant sneer, not an extension of friendship. Triumphant? Why would that stranger be flaunting triumph at me? 

 

Justin came out of the feed shed then, looking exhausted. I stared in disbelief as the girl jumped into action. She was worse than Loretta! Her mannerisms were perfectly charming and disgusting. Her heavily mascaraed eyelashes fluttered, and her mouth was adorably awful. It was sickening! I couldn’t believe it when Justin started talking to her. Then, oh horror, they mounted two horses and rode off together. 

He was only sixteen! I figured she was about the same age. I couldn’t take it, and I didn’t know why. I now had two enemies; Loretta and that girl. Gen ran up just then, her red curls bouncing. (She’d stayed with me when I moved to Moorland.) 

“What’s up?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. I pointed to Justin and the girl. Gen took the scene in and turned back to me. “Who is she?” 

“No idea.” I turned back to see Dawn. Gen stopped me. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but there are two people you don’t like here. Loretta and her. Why do you dislike them?” 

“I don’t know,” I growled. 

“I do,” Gen laughed. “What do they have in common?” I got her insinuation and glared at her. I wasn’t in the mood to fight it out, but I knew what she meant. I was fifteen was all I thought. Fifteen. Someday I’d be twenty. If I had my way, I’d still be right in Moorland. Twenty. In Moorland. With her! I watched that girl angrily. She was such a hussy. 

 

After that, I rode Dawn around the stable. Something about horses makes you forget your problems. I started thinking about how wonderful she was, when she told me something. 

“You know I’m leaving. My owners are taking me back.” 

“What?!” I cried aloud. 

“Shush, my liege. They want to bring me back to my old home. I don’t want them to.” 

“But, they can’t! We belong together!” I exclaimed. Dawn huffed, and I llet her go. She trotted back to the stable. I couldn’t believe what she’d said. After all I’d done to stay with her, she was going to leave. I dismounted and hooked her lead shank to a ring on the wall. This couldn’t be happening after all we’d been through! I was just loving my new life, and now it’d be ripped out from under me. Literally. 

 

“Elaine!” Mr. Moorland was calling me. I quickly brushed a tear from my eye and turned to speak to him. 

“Mr. Moorland? What is it?” I sniffed. He saw my mood but seemed like he didn’t know quite what to do. Understandable, seeing as he lived with Justin. 

“I have some news for you,” he coughed. “You know your Dawnwarrior?” 

“Yes.” let her go. She trotted back to the stable. I couldn’t believe what she’d said. After all I’d done to stay with her, she was going to leave. I dismounted and hooked her lead shank to a ring on the wall. This couldn’t be happening after all we’d been through! I was just loving my new life, and now it’d be ripped out from under me. Literally. 

 

“Elaine!” Mr. Moorland was calling me. I quickly brushed a tear from my eye and turned to speak to him. 

“Mr. Moorland? What is it?” I sniffed. He saw my mood but seemed like he didn’t know quite what to do. Understandable, seeing as he lived with Justin. 

“I have some news for you,” he coughed. “You know your Dawnwarrior?” 

“Yes.” let her go. She trotted back to the stable. I couldn’t believe what she’d said. After all I’d done to stay with her, she was going to leave. I dismounted and hooked her lead shank to a ring on the wall. This couldn’t be happening after all we’d been through! I was just loving my new life, and now it’d be ripped out from under me. Literally. 

 

“Elaine!” Mr. Moorland was calling me. I quickly brushed a tear from my eye and turned to speak to him. 

“Mr. Moorland? What is it?” I sniffed. He saw my mood but seemed like he didn’t know quite what to do. Understandable, seeing as he lived with Justin. 

“I have some news for you,” he coughed. “You know your Dawnwarrior?” 

“Yes.” let her go. She trotted back to the stable. I couldn’t believe what she’d said. After all I’d done to stay with her, she was going to leave. I dismounted and hooked her lead shank to a ring on the wall. This couldn’t be happening after all we’d been through! I was just loving my new life, and now it’d be ripped out from under me. Literally. 

 

“Elaine!” Mr. Moorland was calling me. I quickly brushed a tear from my eye and turned to speak to him. 

“Mr. Moorland? What is it?” I sniffed. He saw my mood but seemed like he didn’t know quite what to do. Understandable, seeing as he lived with Justin. 

“I have some news for you,” he coughed. “You know your Dawnwarrior?” 

“Yes.” “Her owners just contacted me. I’ve told them how wonderful you two are together. They said aye, that’s not something to ever be separated…” 

“What are you saying?” I gasped. 

“You’re with Dawn. She’s yours. Here’s the paperwork,” he handed me the documents. I stared at the papers that decreed my rightful ownership of Dawnwarrior. With an exultant cry I flung my arms around Mr. Moorland’s neck. 

“Oh, thank you! Thank you!” I laughed. He stared at me, a bit surprised. Then, he chuckled. 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Oh, sorry,” I said, releasing my grip. Mr. Moorland laughed again. 

“I’ll chock it up to your being a teenager, and believe me, I’d rather that kind of behavior to someone else’s,” he shook his head looking exasperated. “Speaking of, have you seen him?” 

“Justin? Yes, he went off with that girl.” 

“Sabine? Again? Well, I have a thing or two to tell him then…” Mr. Moorland growled. 

“I’d better go help out in Silverglade,” I stated, backing away. 

 

 

Silverglade was lovely as always. The cobblestone streets sounded nicely under Dawn’s hooves. Dawn herself was in a good mood, due to the news we’d received. 

“I don’t like Silverglade,” she informed me suddenly. “It’s so crowded.” 

“I don’t like crowds either, but Silverglade isn’t terrible. Besides, we can go out to Everwind afterward, and you love Everwind.” 

“Very well, my liege. Let’s get the crowd stuff done with,” Dawn sighed before pricking her ears up. She practically pranced over to the Silverglade Councilman, who looked like he wanted to see me. 

“Hello, Elaine!” he smiled as I stopped Dawn near him. The Silverglade Councilman was older and wore a tidy black suit. He was always smiling and positive, which probably had something to do with why he was elected. 

“Good morning, Councilman. Is something wrong?” I saw that he seemed concerned about something. 

“Well, frankly, yes,” the Councilman rubbed his head. “It’s the clock.” We both looked up at the massive Silverglade clock tower. It had been there for centuries, and always had the best time. It was beautiful, and more than just an antique to the town. You could always get correct time from the Silverglade clock. If something had happened… 

“What’s with the clock?” I asked then. I had noticed that there wasn’t any ticking, nor was the time correct. 

“I don’t know. But we’ve got to get it fixed. We do have a lady that does that- Big Bonny. She lives up there, behind the Hall.” “I can get her, if that’s what you want,” I said. I was wondering why the Councilman had brought me all the way up here just for that. 

“If she’s even there,” the Councilman fretted. 

“What?” I asked suspiciously. 

“You see, no one’s seen Big Bonny in a while. She just disappeared. I don’t know what happened.” 

“I’ll bet I do. So, you want me to get the clock lady?” 

“Yes, please. I can’t leave my job, and you’re the only other I’d trust. Your work in Moorland was truly incredible.”   
“Well, Gen was there too.” 

“Yes, I know, which is why I want her to help. Your quest, if you will, is just this; find the clock lady and see to the clock’s repair. Can you two do it?” 

“Absolutely.” 

I turned Dawn away and rode toward Big Bonny’s brick house. Once there, I pulled out my cell and dialed Gen’s number. She was all keen to come up and help and would be along directly. So, while waiting for my cousin, I dismounted and walked up to Big Bonny’s door. 

“Big Bonny?” I called. I knocked on the door sharply. “Hello?” After I’d knocked again, I knew no one was home. Well, that took care of that much. The question now was, if Bonny wasn’t inside, where was she? “El!” Gen shouted. She came trotting up into Big Bonny’s yard riding a buckskin pinto pony. 

“Hey, Gen… where’d you get the pony?” I approached the animal slowly. 

“Isn’t he sweet?” Gen smiled. “I bought him from the pony barge in Fort Pinta. They’ve got the Horse Market there right now too.” 

“Horse Market?” 

“Yeah-huh, you should check it out. So,” Gen glanced at the clock tower. “What’s the deal with the clock?” 

 

Quickly, I explained the whole story to Gen. She listened, interrupting a few times as was her way. Then, she sighed. 

“So, we’ve got to find the clock lady?” she asked. I nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay then,” Gen went into full “Gen” mode. “I’ll ask people around the town if they’ve seen her. You ride out and ask the farmers if they have. Text if you get anything,” Gen turned her new pony out of Big Bonny’s yard. I started out for the farms with Dawnwarrior.


	11. Next Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine does a bit of snooping

Chapter 11: A Very Peculiar Incident and other things I did as a Moorlander

Dawn was quiet as usual as we cantered over the fields. I was fine with quiet, but not this kind.  
“What’s up?” I asked her with concern.  
“I don’t know,” was her answer. I didn’t ask her anymore, trusting my mare’s judgement.  
“Help!” That’s when I heard a cry. “Help! I’m stuck!”   
“Let’s go, Dawn!” I nudged Dawnwarrior with my heels. She lunged into a gallop, streaking toward the source of the cry. 

As we approached a field of wheat, I could see a hand waving up above the stalks.   
“Are you okay?” I shouted.   
“I’m trapped in this chipmunk hole!” a voice answered. I dismounted and led Dawn closer with caution. I didn’t want my mare getting stuck.   
“Here, take my hand.” I grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her out. She glanced about her nervously. Her hair was black, tied back in a ponytail. Her clothes were black too, kind of like mine. “What happened?”  
“I was out for a walk,” the girl stopped. She burst out laughing. I didn’t see anything so funny, but the stranger quickly explained; “It was such a weird situation! I was just walking, and then I tripped and fell. It was so funny!” Her merriment continued. I still didn’t see what was so funny, but that was probably just me.   
“Well,” I sighed, “I’m Elaine Meadowwood. Who’re you?”  
“I’m, uh…” the girl blinked.  
“Don’t you know your name?” I asked with a half- smile. The girl started laughing her head off again. When she stopped, she nodded.  
“Of-of course I do. I’m-!” more laughter. This was getting a bit frustrating. “I’m… I’VE FORGOTTEN MY NAME!!” she cried suddenly. Then, she burst into tears!

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Dawn groaned. I quieted her and waited for the stranger to stop crying. Finally, her tears ceased.  
“It’s probably just from your fall. Come on, I’m taking you to the vet,” I stated decisively. The girl reared back.  
“I can take myself!” she declared, her face growing angry.  
“Hey,” I raised my hands and backed away. “I’m just trying to help. You need to see the vet.” The girl let her head droop. She looked like a helpless child as she held her hand out to me.   
“I need help,” she choked. “Where’s my coat?”   
“Is this it?” I picked up a black bundle from the ground. The girl bobbed her dark, tousled head. I pulled her up onto Dawn’s back. Dawn sidestepped a bit, which unnerved the girl.  
“I don’t like the horse,” she moaned.   
“It’s fine, Dawn’s trustworthy.”  
“Am I? I want her off.” Dawnwarrior demanded. I flicked her with the reins. Then, we started off for Silverglade village. 

“Oh! What happened?” the vet fretted as she saw Dawn, the girl, and me riding up.   
“I found her out in Everwind. I think she has a concussion,” I explained.  
“Your mom has a concussion,” the stranger commented. I glared at her and helped her dismount.   
“She’s pretty bad,” I added.   
“Second the motion,” Dawn snickered. I shut the dark- haired girl and my horse out of my hearing. The vet brought the girl into her practice slowly.   
“She definitely has a concussion. The question is, how much else? I’m going to call Doctor Eiren out from Firgrove. She’s better with people than I am,” the vet explained. “Who’s this?” she said then, looking over my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see Gen riding up.  
“You’re not gonna believe this,” she laughed. “I found our clock lady.”  
“Where was she?” I asked, not really listening.   
“Hiding in the silo.”  
“You’re kidding,” I chuckled. Gen had caught my attention.   
“No joke. She was forever exiled from the favor of the town, she’d left her tools in the clock and it was broken, and oh horror of horrors, she’d have to spend her days in the silo cough cough.”  
“Huh?”  
“That’s what she said. What about you?” Gen inquired on seeing the dark- haired girl.   
“I’ll tell you on the way back to Moorland,” I sighed. “Look, what happened with Big Bonny?”   
“I left her in her house for now. We’re going to figure it all out tomorrow morning. You’d better come too.”  
“Yippee.”

Gen and I decided it’d be best to ride back to Moorland for the day. First though, she had to pick up a wheel of cheese for Maya. So, we headed out to the Mill Hill of Will, the cheese center of Jorvik. Will was a nice man and always had a cookie for Dawn. He loved her and was always thrilled by a visit from us. Gen and I walked our horses slowly up the hill to Will’s, being careful not to let our mounts slip. Will waved when he saw us.  
“Elaine Meadowwood! Genevieve Winddaughter!” he cried joyfully. I waved back and pulled Dawn in.   
“Hello, Will,” Gen grinned. “We’re here for one of your perfect cheeses.”  
“Ah, yes,” Will clasped his hands together. “One of my almost perfect cheeses. What’ll you have?”  
“Jorvegian blue, please,” Gen stated. Will fetched the cheese and wrapped it in crinkly brown paper.   
“Jorvegian blue’s my best,” he purred. Then, he opened a nearby jar. “Cookie?” he asked Dawnwarrior. She lipped the one he held out greedily. Will gave one to Gen’s pony (I’d forgotten to ask her its name.) and nodded. “That’s that then. Have a good day, girls!” he called after us as we cantered away.

“Gen!” I almost shouted. “Pony’s name?!” Gen laughed at my enthusiasm.   
“Echowind,” she announced, patting her pony’s patched neck. “He’s Echowind.” 

When we got back to Moorland, Maya rushed up to us.  
“Did ya’ get the cheese?” she asked quickly.  
“Yeah, here,” Gen handed her the package. Maya sighed dreamily.   
“Will’s got the best cheese around,” she declared. “I’ll catch up with you later,” she grinned, heading toward the stables. I brought Dawn into her stall and went through the motions of caring for her there. She needed a good rest, so I left her to recuperate in her stall for a while. Then, I decided to freshen up in the Moorlands’ kitchen. 

Their kitchen looked like someone had once taken great pains to keep it nice, and then something happened, so everything was frozen in time. It was done in blue and white tile with seashells on the window sill. There were old bottles that had come in with the tide standing on the shelves. I figured Catherine Moorland had collected a lot of sea things like that to decorate her kitchen with. Now, though, the bottles were quite dusty. No one had bothered to clean anything in that room for a long, long time. I washed my face at the sink and ran a brush through my hair. Looking halfway better, I pulled my ginger mane back into a ponytail and swiped some lipstick across my mouth. I still looked a bit windblown, but at least I wasn’t so messy. 

I found myself looking over the Moorlands’ house with an air of longing. My feminine self wanted desperately to restore that place to its old glory. My sensible self said I had no right to, and my impulsive self said it wouldn’t hurt to ask. 

I wandered into Justin’s room. No one was there, obviously. I don’t know why I went in, I just felt I had to. I remembered my first night in Moorland when Gen and I had tried to sleep here. It hadn’t worked, and we’d ended up in the loft. 

That’s when I noticed some old papers on a small table. I walked over to the table and fingered the documents gently. I wasn’t going to snoop of course, only the papers looked so interesting…  
Well, no one learns anything by minding their own business. I read the first page of the old papers. The handwriting was beautiful, each letter curling and twirling, dancing into the next. It wasn’t Justin’s handwriting, that was obvious. 

Dear Diary,  
I don’t understand. I feel so funny today, and it should be my time, only it isn’t. I’m going to see the doctor tomorrow. I’m trying not to get my hopes up, but I think things might be about to change around here…

Dear Diary,  
It’s true! The doctor confirmed it! In a few months, I’m going to be a mother! I can’t believe it. After all, I’m twenty- eight years old. I’ve been married a few years, you’d have thought I’d actually get around to having a baby by now. But, her I am. I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy? I don’t care either way. The question now is, how am I going to tell Thomas? He’ll be so excited. I’m sure he won’t mind what kind of baby we have, but I think he’ll want a boy, no matter what he says out loud.

Dear Diary,  
I know I haven’t written in a long time. The truth is, I’ve been very busy with preparations. The question now is, whether they should continue. I saw the doctor today. He was looking at my tests, and when he came back to report them, he looked very concerned.  
“Catherine,” he said, “how long have I been your doctor?”  
“Pretty much forever,” I answered.  
“Yes, and do you trust me?”  
“That’d be a safe guess.”  
“Then, you must listen to my advice.” He proceeded to explain a whole bunch of medical terminology and stuff that I didn’t understand. When he finished, he looked at me like he expected a reaction.  
“So?” was al I said.   
“Catherine,” he sighed, “this pregnancy is doomed. You’ve got two options; abort the baby and live, or go ahead with it and die.” It was like he’d just told me I was carrying a time bomb.  
“What?”   
“I’m very sorry,” he sympathized. “I’ll make an appointment for you at an abortion clinic. There’s a very good one in Coastal. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to try again in the future…”  
“No, I won’t,” I stated perplexed. ”I’ll be dead.”  
“What?!”  
“Oh, by Aideen,” I laughed, “everyone dies eventually.”  
“You won’t die now, Catherine. I swear that abortion will be perfectly successful…”  
“Who said I wanted an abortion?”  
“Well, Catherine! Listen to me…”  
“I want my baby to live.”  
“It’s not even a baby yet. Catherine, listen to me. It’s your body, your choice.”  
“What about my baby? Doesn’t it get a say? I’m its mother, shouldn’t I want the best for it?”  
“Catherine, you should be able to do what you want. At least ask Thomas about it. He does know you’re pregnant, right?”  
“Um, no, actually.”  
“You should tell him. It would be a mistake to throw away your life like this. Talk to Thomas.”  
Well, I figured I should at least tell Thomas. So, I’m going to now.

Dear Diary,  
He was heartbroken. Now, I really don’t know what to do. Thomas said I’m morally right, but it’s so hard to make the official decision. I’m really lost right now. I don’t want to die, by Aideen! But, there’s something inside me begging for life. I have to answer that call. 

Dear Diary,  
I went back to the doctor today,  
“So, what have you decided?” he asked me right away. I bit my lip and said it.  
“Our child will live. Thomas agrees, though it breaks his heart.”  
“Catherine, please reconsider!”  
“No.”  
“It’s not even a person yet…”  
“What are you hiding from me?” I asked him suddenly. The doctor coughed.   
“Well, I found the gender out this morning. Your blood tests remember?” he told me. I stared into his green eyes.   
“And?”  
“And you’re carrying a boy. But, Catherine, it’s not born yet, it’s not really alive.” Just then, the baby kicked.  
“Yeah, sure. That’s why its kicking,” I snarled. “I have to leave before you change my mind.”  
As I drove home, I was crying. I couldn’t believe it. I’d never get to see my son grow up, or the stable I’d always wanted to be built. But, my son would grow up, I was determined on that point.

Dear Diary,  
I’m due tomorrow. I’m already in a lot of pain, so I know I don’t have any chance. Well, the tiny human inside me will live out loud. I’ll miss Thomas, and the baby, but I’ll keep an eye on the both of them. And everything. So, this is goodbye.

My Justin, I’m writing this for you. I’ll only get to see you once before I pass on. Please know that I love you and take care of your father. I’m passing a very special talent of mine onto you, but you won’t know what it is right away. In time, you’ll understand. I hope you have a happy life. Someday you’ll find your perfect girl. I won’t be there to see it, but I’m watching you.   
Always,  
C.H.M.  
As I finished reading the diary, tears came to my eyes. Catherine loved her son so much she was willing to die for him. And she did, too.   
“What are you doing in here?” Justin interrupted me. I dropped the papers and whirled around.  
“Justin! I’m…” I couldn’t think of an excuse. Really, I hadn’t been doing anything in their house. “I saw the… Look, I’m sorry.” Justin glared at me as he realized what I was doing. He grabbed the papers and threw them into a drawer. His door started to close so he pushed it back open. I knew why, of course, and I liked him for that. “I am sorry,” I said again, as I backed out.   
“It’s all right,” he sighed. I darted out of their house before he could say anything else. 

When I entered the stable yard, I noticed a very familiar face. A tall young man in a silvery-purple coat was strolling importantly about.  
“Ydris!” I cried happily.   
“Hello, my sweet!” he called to me. I ran up to him, almost bouncing for joy. Something about Ydris always made me come alive and want to “display”, as he said.  
“What are you doing here?” I inquired. Ydris waved his hand dramatically.  
“I took a walk.”  
“But, why? Inspiration?”  
“You could say that. Mon ami, I have a brilliant idea for a new act, only I need la music.”  
“Music? How’s that a problem?”  
“It must be special music. It must express what I feel about la industry, my sweet. It must wake up the dramatic flair in those who have it. Ach, I am truly stuck.” He crossed his arms expressively. I matched his sigh and placed my hands on my hips. Ydris’ lips curved into a smile. “Magnifique, love,” he laughed softly.

“Hello, Ydris,” a girl called. I had no idea who she was, but Ydris clearly did.  
“Hello, darling,” he waved to her generously.  
“Who is she?” I asked. Ydris laughed again.  
“I have no idea. Les femmes, they’re all the same.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“You give them a male they can like, and they all will. Your friend for example,” Ydris pointed to Justin. A few girls were following him with grins on their faces. Ydris and I shared a knowing smile. “You see?” Ydris chuckled.   
“You’re right, of course,” I stifled my laughter. Ydris shook his head.  
“I don’t know what it is. Je ne sequoias, I suppose. Of course, I could have my pick of any of my dancers. Thalia, Mel, Silencia, all wonderful girls. Tres belles femmes, magnifique!” Ydris declared.   
“Why don’t you marry one of them then?” I rolled my eyes. Ydris clicked his tongue against his teeth.  
“They are lovely, it is true. They have true dramatic flair, true love for display. Non, it is not enough. I will be demanding and demand that my fair lady must have one thing more. She must have talent for,” Ydris flicked a card out of thin air. “les magic. You see, my pretty?”  
“I see,” I grinned. I loved Ydris. He brought me out of myself in a way that no one else had ever done. He made me want to do what I’d been born to. “Oh, would you like to meet Dawnwarrior while you’re here?”  
“Magnifique!” Ydris clapped his hands together. “Where is this warrior of the morning?”  
“This way,” I led him into the stable. Dawn was looking gorgeous, her creamy mane rippling over her golden- brown withers, her blaze and stockings their correct hue of white. “Isn’t she gorgeous?”  
“Wonderful,” Ydris crooned. “A bit long in the face, but I suppose that can’t be helped,” he joked. I giggled softly. A footfall started the both of us.  
“Excuse me, I’m trying to find the road to Fort Pinta?” a woman said. Ydris and I turned around to see a young woman with glowing dark skin and magenta hair standing awkwardly behind us. Her clothes were a star- spangled dress and hat that screamed ‘Show-biz’. Ydris’ eyes went boing. “I’m Isebell Figg, a street magician,” Isebell explained. “I am looking for audience in Fort Pinta?”  
“Of course,” I rose to the situation, seeing that Ydris wouldn’t be any help. For once, he was at a loss for anything. “Take the road that leads out from the main stable gate. Don’t make any turns, and you’ll be in Fort Pinta in no time.”  
“Thank you, my love,” Isebell brushed a magenta lock off her shoulder.   
“Hey,” I had an idea. “Have you heard of the magnificent Ydris?”  
“Of course!” Isebell’s eyes lit up. “Ydris is perfectly marvelous!”  
“Would you like to meet him?” I gestured dramatically to Ydris, who was still staring at Isebell.  
“Oh my…” Isebell smoothed her hair. “Ydris. It’s such an honor…”  
“The honor, mademoiselle, is my own,” Ydris finally resumed his self. “You are a magician, Isebell?”  
“Yes, a street magician. It’s quite fun, I only wish I could…”  
“You could what?”  
“Well, I can act, and dance and I can do fireworks. I only wish I could implement all of this into my street magic. I get to, some.”  
“Ah, I see. Well, my sweet, I may be able to help you with all that. Come, I’ll show you the way to la Fort. We may speak on the way.” Ydris offered his arm to Isebell gallantly. Isebell hesitated for a second, then linked her arm with his. A smile broke out over her face. I watched then walk out arm in arm. I allowed myself a proud wink with Dawn.  
“I ship it,” she told me.  
“Me too, big time. Literally,” I laughed. Dawn snorted.  
“Very funny, my liege.”   
The sun was setting, so I went inside my little stall to get some rest. With tomorrow would come more adventures, more riding, more competing, and more accomplishments.


	12. New chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasp attack!

Chapter 12: Which tells of wasps, Isebell, tightropes, a bit of romance, and baking soda

When morning came, I rushed through my chores. I had important things to do. Dawnwarrior was fine with me riding bareback, so that’s what we did.   
“Okay girl, here’s the agenda. We’re going to Silverglade to check on that girl, then help Gen with Big Bonny. After that, I’ll take you on a nice long ride to get your exercise, and then we’ve got a date with Ydris.”  
“What date?” Dawn chuffed.   
“He’s teaching Isebell to walk the tightrope, he just told me,” I explained.  
“Oh, I hope she falls!” Dawn laughed a horsey laugh.  
“Why?”  
“Because Ydris will have to catch her, and then he’ll just have to propose.”  
“It doesn’t work like that,” I sighed with a smile.   
“Hmph. You just see, my liege. I’ve got this.”  
“What are you planning?” I asked suspiciously. Dawn said no more, but she purposefully made her gaits choppier than usual. “Dawn!” I snapped, but she didn’t really care.

Anywho, we headed up to Silverglade and exchanged the usual pleasantries with the farmers. I ignored the colorful wagons I could see, assuming that it was the horse market. Dawn and I walked elegantly through the village, enjoying the glances we got.  
“We good at this,” Dawn nickered. I smirked.  
“I’m not the one strutting,” I pointed out.  
“But you’re the one enjoying every second of it.”  
“Touché,” I agreed. The vet waved to see us coming. 

“Miss Meadowwood! I’m glad you’ve come,” she stated. I vaulted off Dawn’s sturdy back and smiled.  
“Is something wrong?” I wavered.  
“Er, maybe…” the vet coughed. I looked at her, waiting for an answer.  
“Well, what?” I asked after a minute. The vet tugged at her collar. She was scaring me now.  
“That gal you brought in yesterday?”  
“What about her?” I almost hissed.  
“She still doesn’t seem to remember where she came from…”  
“Ma’am, will you please get to the point?”  
“It’s…” At that moment, the vet was interrupted by a loud scream of rage.  
“WHERE ARE YOU MRS. VETERINARIAN DOCTOR LADY?!!!” a girl shouted. I almost laughed to see the vet’s exasperated expression.  
“Dr. Eiren diagnosed her with some medical flim-flab, basically she’s got a nasty concussion. But, she keeps telling me my mother has a concussion, and she refuses to take her medication, and she’s a complete pain in the neck,” The vet sighed. “She keeps demanding to see ‘the girl with hair like a new penny that brought her here in the firstest place!’. I don’t know what I’d have done if you didn’t get here in time!”   
“Okay, may I see her?” I asked.  
“Yeah, come on in,” the vet opened the door to her practice. I saw the girl I’d rescued the day before sitting in a chair in the waiting room. She had mascara running in streams down her face and her black hair was disheveled.  
“I can’t remember where I came from!” she shrieked when she saw the doctor.  
“Miss, if you’d just take your medication…”  
“I don’t want your nasty poison pills!” the girl brought her knees up to her chest.   
“Miss?” I wavered, approaching her slowly. The girl sat up.  
“You came! I didn’t think you would!” she leaned closer to me. “That doctor’s got problems. She’s trying to poison me with her nasty little candy. Well, I’m too smart for her. I tried one of her pills, and it tasted like bad feelings,” the girl babbled. I choked on a sudden bout of laughter.  
“Did you chew the pill? You’re supposed to just swallow it.”  
“And choke my throat?! Of course not! Never!”   
“Okay,” I tried, “calm down. Do you remember your name?”  
“Umm…” she thought for a second. “It’s Iscah. Iscah, I know that.”  
“Iscah? That’s pretty. I’ve never heard the name Iscah before,” I could see my magic working.  
“It’s from Israel. I don’t remember what it means though. Or maybe…” Iscah cocked her head. “That’s not my name at all.”  
“What?”  
“Iscah,” she mused, “Iscah, no there’s a J, Jiscah, Jiscah, J, J! Jessica! Jessie!” With a start, the girl sat up. “JESS!” she shouted. “Oh, my gosh, I remember! I’m in so much trouble!!”  
“Wha-?” I took a step back as ‘Jess’ threw her coat over her head. She cleared her throat.  
“Thanks for saving me, and…” Jess cocked her head again. “Who are you?!” she demanded suddenly.  
“I’m Elaine Me…”  
“Meadowwood! I knew it!” Jess slammed me against the wall harshly.  
“Hey!”  
“Oh, shut up,” she snarled. “I’m going back to work now, and you can’t stop me. I can’t believe… I’m in so much trouble… I’m dead! I’m dead, I’m dead! They’re gonna feed me to the sharks!” Muttering more and more about her terrible life, Jess lunged out of the door to the practice. I stared after her, dumbfounded. Somehow, I knew that wouldn’t be the last I saw of Jessica. She made my hair stand on end the same way that Sabine had. Yes, Jessie would be back. Sooner than expected, as I later discovered.  
I had no idea what to say to the vet, so I ran out after Jess. She was long gone of course.  
“Are you all right, my liege?” Dawn asked concernedly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I answered.  
“Oh good, you didn’t die.”  
“You’re all heart.”  
“I do try, my liege. And Ydris texted you while you were in there.”  
“How would you know?”  
“You left your phone in your saddlebag.”  
“But you can’t read…”  
“Er, about that… Here, just read the text.” As usual, Dawn cut me off when I started talking about her abilities. I took my phone out of her mouth and wiped it off on my sleeve. Sure enough, Ydris had sent me several messages.  
Ydris: She’s not here! It’s been too long.  
Ydris: What if she forgot?  
Ydris: I’ll never see tres belles Isebell again! The critics have finally caught up with me.  
Ydris: Goodbye, cruel world. You may mourn the death of another artist whose work was never appreciated.  
I bit my lip with laughter. Quickly, I punched in the buttons to write Ydris back.  
Me: You do remember that your date was for 1:00? It’s only 10:00. And your work is too appreciated.   
Ydris: IT’S FOR 1:00?! I’m leaving at 12:00!! I will now resume my lament…  
Me: Oh, my gosh. Will you cool it if I get Isebell?  
Ydris: What if she hates me?! She’ll never forgive me! Oh, cruel world! Cruelty, thy name is…  
Me: Oh, come on.  
Ydris: I can’t think of bon name for cruelty.  
Me: How about excessive drama?  
Ydris: HOW DARE YOU CRITICIZE LE DRAMA!!  
Me: Okay, you’re a wreck. I’m going to pick up Isebell. Gen and I will rearrange our schedule. BTW, thanks for making my cousin totally hate me. She can’t stand rearranging her schedule.  
Ydris: Your cousin is a total doll. Thank her for me.  
Me: Fine. Isebell and I’ll be there in a bit.

Great, I thought. Now, Gen and I’d have to fix the Silverglade clock later. I mounted Dawn and turned her out of the yard. I nudged her with my heels and she galloped toward Fort Pinta. 

“It’s awfully high,” Isebell commented, looking up at the rope. I’d found her in Fort Pinta, explained the situation, and we’d bolted for Nilmer’s Highland. Now, she was having second thoughts about walking the tightrope.   
“No worries, my pet,” Ydris laughed. “Climb up.”  
“Climb up,” Isebell repeated. I could see her hands shaking.  
“You’ve got this,” I tried to encourage her. Ydris was at the top now. He beckoned Isebell to follow. With a determined shake of her magenta locks, Isebell began the climb.  
Dawnwarrior watched her calmly.  
“She’s terrified,” Dawn stated calmly.  
“No kidding,” I sighed.   
“Come on, love!” Ydris was beginning his walk. Isebell clutched the pole and slowly extended her foot. “Let go, my sweet,” Ydris instructed.  
“Okay…” Isebell released the pole. “Whoa! Help!” I watched as she lost her balance and tumbled off the tightrope!  
Ydris spun around and leapt off after her. His jump was well-aimed, so he was able to catch Isebell. She grabbed him around the neck, he grabbed her around the waist, then they hit the net. The two bounced a few times before coming to a stop.  
“Are you okay?” I called, running over to them. They both burst out laughing as they battled the net to stand.  
“We’re fine,” Isebell gasped, collapsing back into the net. Ydris’ resounding laugh echoed as he tried to make his way out.   
“Perfectly lovely, darling!” he cried to me. I joined their merriment while Ydris clawed his way to the other side of the net. His greater weight ruined the balance of the net, flinging Isebell off. Ydris fell after her, landing them both in a heap.  
“Oof!” Isebell grunted before laughing even louder. Even Dawn was laughing in her own horsey way. Ydris got to his feet first.  
“I’m so sorry,” he gasped with laughter and helped Isebell up.  
“It’s f-fine,” she choked. Both put their hands to their heads.  
“Where’s-?”  
“Where’s my-?”  
Dawn trotted forward carrying two hats. One was purple while the other was a starry blue.  
“Thanks, girl,” Isebell giggled, taking both hats.

“Shall we try again?” Ydris asked when they were both situated.  
“All right,” Isebell agreed. She was still a bit nervous, I could tell. Once again, Isebell and Ydris climbed up the ladder to the tightrope. Isebell started shivering. Ydris noticed her fear as he was about to take his first step out. Pulling the glove off with his teeth, he offered his graceful hand to Isebell. She grasped it gratefully, and they began to slowly walk along the rope. Ydris was like a cat with muscles coiled, holding himself back for Isebell’s sake.  
“He likes her!” Dawn whinnied joyfully. I grinned. Ydris and Isebell were almost to the other side now. I applauded as Isebell grabbed the pole in relief.   
“You did it!” I shouted. Isebell doffed her hat and bowed gracefully. Then, with a mischievous gleam in her eye, she grabbed Ydris and jumped off the rope. 

For the next hour, they continued their practice. Isebell got a lot better I had to say. I did notice that she wouldn’t let Ydris’ hand go, nor would she stop jumping into the net.   
“Ydris, love?” a woman called as Ydris and Isebell were about to climb up again.  
“Thalia! Come in, darling!” Ydris shouted back. A woman with dark skin and bleached hair sauntered into the tent. Behind her scurried a tiny woman whose hair was washed pale pink. “Mel, m’love, come in, come in!” Ydris laughed. Thalia and Mel both glared at Isebell. They looked like two mares who’d just discovered their stallion had a new lead mare. Which he had. “Didn’t Silencia come?” Ydris looked through the tent’s opening.   
“I’m here,” someone stated in a monotone. I started and whirled around to see another woman wearing a black turtleneck and black pants standing serenely behind Ydris. Ydris did not turn around right away; he waited a second before pirouetting around and grabbing Silencia’s hand. Then, he slung her out from him. She spun beautifully out onto the sawdust floor.   
“Magnifique, darling!” Ydris clapped his hands. Golly, he was charming. It was then that I noticed Thalia and Mel were glaring at me. Now, they looked like two mares who had a grudge against their stallion and had realized that he had a new, unprotected mare hanging around.  
“Who are you?” Thalia asked. I caught the challenge in her mannerisms. The hands on the hips, the toss of the head.  
“Elaine Meadowwood. Ydris invited me up here.” I casually flicked a red lock off my shoulder. Thalia raised an eyebrow. I raised one of mine.   
“Ydris invited you up here?” Thalia almost curled her lip. I knew, of course, she wasn’t literally scorning me. She was challenging me. If you’ve ever been rivals with an actress, you probably get it.  
“Yes, he did.” I stretched one of my legs to the side. Thalia rolled her shoulders.   
“Ah.” Now, she glanced behind her. “Have you met Silencia Tranquila?”  
“No.” I tossed my hair. Thalia lowered her eyes, signifying that I’d won the challenge.   
“Right this way,” Thalia smiled, leading me to Silencia. “Silencia, darling? Come meet Elaine Meadowwood.”  
“Elaine?” Silencia repeated my name. I could see her considering whether or not to challenge me, but she must have decided not to.   
“Lovely to meet you, Silencia,” I extended my hand. Silencia took it slowly.  
“Ydris brought you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ah.” Silencia said no more just then. I don’t know if she would have ever, and I never got to find out. Ydris came prancing up to us.  
“Now we’re all here,” he declared.  
“All?” Isebell inquired.  
“Yes, my dove. You see, I’ve found the music we’ll use for the new routine. The only problem is, to complete my vision, I needed two more dancers. How about it, my sweet?” Ydris asked me.  
“Absolutely,” I spun about and shook his hand.   
“And Isebell?” Ydris turned to his girl. Isebell’s eyes were like two holes.  
“Wha-?”  
“Isebell? Shall you join us?”  
“Oh, yes!” Isebell jumped up and shook Ydris’ hand vehemently. “Yes, yes, yes, I can’t believe this is happening, but yes!” Isebell giggled madly. She gave me a sideways glance of complete ecstasy.   
“Wonderful!” Ydris clapped again. “Line up, then.” He gestured toward Thalia, Mel, and Silencia who were all standing together. Isebell and I quickly joined them. Ydris went skipping down our line like an elated little boy. “Se magnifique! It’s magnificent. We’ll break every one of our legs and knock every one of them dead! It will be a completely killer evening!”  
“So violent…” Isebell laughed. Ydris flashed his bad eye at her.  
“Shush. We’ll go through the beginning now, and I shall plan the rest later. Come, my doves, time does not wait for le performer!” He spun away from us and out toward the center of the tent.

So, we five learned the beginning of Ydris’ routine. I felt so free up there that I lost track of time. Then, when Ydris announced it was twelve and he had to leave, I jumped.   
“I’ve got to go help Gen!” I cried. Isebell gave a little gasp.  
“Mon show! It’s at 12:30!” she declared. I chuckled to myself to hear Isebell picking up Ydris’ French words.   
“Ours too!” Thalia grabbed Mel’s wrist and jerked her away from the others. They made a pit stop at Ydris, pecked him on the cheek, and tore out through the tent’s opening. Silencia didn’t say anything, but lightly tripped out. I followed her, and a minute or two later Isebell was behind me.  
“Will you take me to Fort Pinta on your way to Silverglade?” she requested. I noticed she seemed very out of it.   
“Sure. Are you okay?” I asked her.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“What took so long? Surely you weren’t kissing Ydris?” I teased. Isebell shook her head slowly. “Well, what were you doing?” I asked again. Isebell put her hand to her cheek.  
“He was kissing me! I’m never washing my face again!” Isebell let loose a loud, musical laugh as I galloped Dawn toward Fort Pinta.  
“Quite successful date, my liege,” Dawn snorted.  
“It was, wasn’t it?” I purred.  
“Big time,” Dawn quipped.

 

When Dawn and I finally got around to Silverglade, Gen was there waiting for us. She looked angrier than a rooster to see us coming.  
“Where were you?!” she snapped as I reined Dawn to a stop.  
“I was busy,” I sighed. Dawn gave me a glance that meant ‘get ready for the lecture’. I braced myself, but it surprisingly didn’t come.   
“Look, I found more out about the clock. Big Bonny dropped her tools when she was chased by some angry wasps. The tools are jamming up the controls,” Gen explained.  
“I don’t get a lecture?”  
“I’m letting you off easy,” Gen smirked. “Come on, we’ve got a clock to fix and a clock lady to bail out of trouble.” She clicked to Pearl as we rode into town. 

“Gen! Genevieve Winddaughter! I-!” Big Bonny tried to call out to Gen before she started coughing. Gen thumped her on the back. “Thanks, dear.” I was thinking that Big Bonny was very eccentric looking. Her hair was white and fluffy, and she wore large glasses. She had a lot of gadgets, probably in her possession because of the clock. “Who’s your friend?” Big Bonny asked, pointing to me.  
“Meet my cousin, Elaine Meadowwood,” Gen stated. “She’s here to help.”  
“Nice to meet you, Miss…” my voice trailed off. Big Bonny waved her hand.  
“My name, dear girl, is Big Bonny, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Oh, my life, my crime!” Big Bonny burst into incredibly phony tears. The tears led into a bout of coughing, so I thumped her on the back. “Thank you,” Big Bonny sniffled. “What’ll I do?” she moaned. “You have to fix the clock!”  
"We intend to,” Gen groaned. I spun away from them and headed toward the clock. “Elaine?”  
“Come on!”

The ticking inside the clock tower was loud enough to drive anyone nuts. It kept going ‘tick TOCK tick TOCK’. With every tick, it was like the stupid clock was smashing against my head.   
“Gen?” I wavered, my hand on my temple.  
“What?” she snapped.  
“It’s loud.”  
“No kidding.” Gen looked up the steps that lead upward in the clock. “Are you coming?”  
I sighed. I hadn’t liked the whole notion of this clock fixing. Gen and I were intending to check the whole place out and see if we could find the gear-jamming tools. I could hear some buzzing from up ahead.  
“There’s wasps up there.”  
“Be careful.”  
Gen and I started the long climb up the stairs.   
“What if you fell?” I fantasized, looking down the shaft.  
“You’d die.”   
‘Oh.” I put on my best Ydris act. “CRUELTY, THY NAME IS CRITIC! GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD! Mon cher Isebell, don’t forget me!” With that, I jumped off the stair. I’d seen a small ledge down below, so I crouched down on that. After a few minutes, I heard Gen’s footsteps. She looked over the stair at me.  
“I’ve found a wrench already. Are you coming to help?” she inquired boredly. I pursed my lips and scrambled back up.   
“You’re impenetrable,” I growled.  
“You’re a crazy.”  
“Thanks.” Gen and I kept moving up, scanning the giant gears for signs of Big Bonny’s tools. I found like two, and Gen found a few more.   
“This place is so drafty,” Gen fussed.  
“Mm.” I watched three gears turning into each other. One would rotate, sending the other two into their own spinning paths.   
“What are you doing?” Gen called.  
“Nothin’.”   
“Well, come he… Elaine, don’t move…” Gen’s voice trailed off. It was replaced by an angry buzzing sound.  
“We found why Big Bonny was so scared to go back in the clock,” I stated, looking at the swarm of wasps. Gen bobbed her head.  
“Get out,” she ordered. “Go! Hurry!” We both whirled around and began running back down the steps.

My feet pounded against the metal staircase as Gen and I ran from the wasps. It didn’t do much good however, since the wasps were on wings. They soon caught up to us and we had to endure the stinging as we tried to get out of the clock.  
Gen crashed into the door with a bang. Roughly, she threw it open and leapt through. I was just a step behind her, and barely had time to slam the door shut before the whole swarm of wasps bumped into it.  
“That was…”  
“Not fun.” I rubbed a sore spot on my wrist where a wasp had nailed me. “Do I look okay?”  
“No, you’ve got a bad sting right on your cheekbone,” Gen groaned.  
“Goody,” I sighed. “You know I’m deathly allergic to wasps-hey!” Gen had jabbed me with one of those EpiPen things.  
“Got ya’ covered. Let’s run to the farm stand and get some baking soda and lemon juice. The lemon juice will clean it and the baking soda should take some of the sting out when it’s mixed with water.”   
So that’s what we did. Afterward, we walked back up to Big Bonny’s house. We were both plastered with the baking soda stuff, and probably looked a bit scary at a distance. At least, Big Bonny thought so because she ran into the house and slammed the door.  
“Go away!” she shrieked.  
“It’s us,” I snarled. I wasn’t happy about her accidental forgetting to mention the wasps. Accidental, yeah right.  
“I know! That’s why I’m not opening the door!” Big Bonny squeaked. Gen pounded her fist against the door.   
“We’ll tell the Councilman,” she threatened angrily. Slowly, Big Bonny opened her door a crack.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the wasps,” she whispered.  
“No kidding,” I groaned. “Well, we fixed the clock at any rate.”  
“Almost. It’s still not moving,” Gen pointed up at the Silverglade clock’s hands. Sure enough, they were still frozen at seven a.m., like they’d been for the past few days. “We must’ve left another tool in somewhere. We’ve got to go back and get it out.”  
“The wasps too,” Big Bonny pointed out, “otherwise, I’ll never be able to fix the clock again.”  
“I’m beginning to doubt if you’ve ever fixed the clock before in your life,” I muttered. Big Bonny heard me and set up a howl you could have heard in Jarlaheim.  
“I’m a terrible human being!” she moaned. “I’m sorry! I’ve hurt two poor girls with my heinous crimes! Oh, cruel fate! Oh, twisted destin-!”  
“It’s fine,” I put my hands over my ears. “Don’t cry about it. We’re not mad anymore.”  
“Okay,” Big Bonny immediately stopped her howling and grinned. “Why don’t you go fix the clock? I’ll wait here.” With that, she jumped back inside her house. Gen and I stared after her in shock.  
“Did she just…” Gen stammered.  
“Yeah,” I sighed. “She did. Come on, let’s go fix the… clock.”

So, we hoofed it back to the stupid clock. The wasps had quieted down considerably, we could hear that. Gen and I managed to slip back inside without riling them. Quietly, we crept back up the clangy stairs.   
“I don’t see any more stuck tools,” Gen stated, looking to the left and right.   
“I can guess why,” I glanced upward. Gen followed my gaze.  
“You think…”  
“The wasps’ nest is what’s causing the problem.”  
“Dang it!” Gen stamped her foot. I was already heading toward the nest. “What’re you going to do?”   
“Knock it down,” I said, taking off my boot.  
“No, wait, we need a plan,” Gen paused. “You throw your boot at the nest to get the wasps angry. Then, run out and down the stairs. I’ll get rid of the nest while you distract the wasps.”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING?!” I demanded.  
“No, of course not,” Gen scoffed.  
“How come I can’t get rid of the nest and you distract the wasps?”  
“Well, you’re always saying you can play any part, so…”  
“Not for wasps!”  
“Do you want the clock fixed or not?”  
“Oh…” I huffed. I didn’t really feel like fighting it out. “Fine. I’ll do it, but if I die of anaphylactic shock, I’ll come back and haunt you.”  
“Uh-huh. Go do it,” Gen ordered. I gave her a last glare and slowly approached the wasp nest. I swung my boot back and slung it at the nest. The heel smashed into the nest, sending the wasps into a buzzing fury. I whirled around and tore down through the clock’s corridors.

The door was just up ahead. I lunged at it and ran out into the Silverglade square. The wasps were right behind me. Without a better idea, and no time to come up with something, (Ydris wouldn’t have liked that, ahem.) I started to run in circles around the large Silverglade fountain. The wasps came after me, which was maybe good. I really didn’t know.

At some point, I felt like my legs were going to fall off. Luckily, the wasps were calming down. They were generally all distracted by the large water source they’d found. I was able to stop running, and just stand there catching my breath. 

I picked my head up and looked around. The townspeople stared at me like I was a nut. Then, I heard a loud bong as the clock chimed one.  
“Clock’s fixed,” I gasped, pointing up at the friendly clock’s face. 

Gen and I didn’t say anything as we rode back into Moorland. Dawnwarrior enjoyed the ride, so she didn’t talk to me either. We took the long way home, stopping at the Fort Pinta beach to wash our faces. I could see my reflection in the water; wild chestnut hair, swollen wasp sting on my cheek, torn shirt. Well, it didn’t matter much. 

Moorland was closing for the night. The stable hands weren’t around, except for Maya. I dismounted and led Dawnwarrior into her stall for the night.  
“Good night, my liege,” she crooned as she closed her eyes.  
“Good night, girl,” I patted her muzzle softly. Turning around, I ran my hand through my sweaty hair. I couldn’t wait to get cleaned up. That’s when I saw them. Justin and Sabine were drawing out their evening’s goodbye as long as humanly possible. I tried ignoring them and stalked past.  
“Oh hi, Elaine,” Justin greeted me. I flashed him a purposefully phony smile. (Hey, I could’ve done a real looking one if I wanted to. Problem is, I didn’t want to.)   
“Hi.”  
“What happened to you?” he laughed.  
“I’ve been busy, if you don’t mind.”  
“All right, all right,” he kept laughing at me. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I reached up and slapped him across his smug face.  
“Good night,” I smiled again, this time for real. Sauntering away, I saw Gen chortling with laughter in our shared stall.   
“Set fire to the rain,” she quipped. I high fived her and sighed with satisfaction. “You just might learn after all,” Gen giggled.  
“Hm.” I didn’t say anymore as I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new adventure begins...

Chapter 13: Dawnwarrior’s goodbye 

 

“Good morning, my liege,” Dawnwarrior was the first to greet me. I smiled at her but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary in her behavior. That is, until she nuzzled me. “My liege?” 

“Yes, Dawn?” I busied myself cleaning her tawny coat. 

“I need to leave.” 

“What?!” She’d caught my attention. I dropped my curry comb and looked her in the eye. “Dawn, why? We’ve just been through all that!” 

“Not forever, my liege. It’s just…” Dawn didn’t want to tell me something. She pawed the ground gently, scraping hay into a pile. “I need to go home to South Hoof for a while.” 

“But why?” I was perplexed by her behavior. 

“There’s some stuff going on there. And here. With me.” Dawn began spreading out her hay pile. “I’m going to foal a colt.” 

“That’s wonderful!” I burst out in relief. Dawn nickered softly. 

“Yes, it is. I’m going to foal a nice, little mustang colt. But, right now, I need to go home for a month or two. I need to be alone on the big peninsula,” she explained. There was a whole story behind the day I’d found South Hoof. It involved James, a faulty boat, and a family, the Hightowers. In fact, I’d met a very good friend out there. Nine-year-old Madison had a very active imagination and a nose for trouble. A lot like me, I guess. I trusted her to keep an eye on Dawnwarrior at any rate. 

“Well,” I sighed, “You can stay with the wild herds. Madison will make sure you’re taken care of. I’ll buy a horse from the market in the meantime.” 

“Thank you, my liege. Can I go right now?” Dawn was eager to get to her wild home. 

“Yeah, I guess you can take the ferry by yourself. Don’t die, mare,” I teased her as I ruffled her pale mane. Then, I unlatched her stall and set her free. I wouldn’t have done that for any other horse, but Dawn was different. She was connected to, a part of, my soul. I knew she’d come back as soon as she could. Dawn galloped through and out of Moorland, her mane flowing behind her. 

 

Now, the question was, what to do without my beautiful mare? I brushed away a tear as I picked up the brush I’d dropped up earlier. 

“Elaine?” a voice startled me. I jumped, dropping the brush again. A tanned hand reached down, picked up the brush and handed it to me. It was Justin. 

“What do you want?” I growled. If he wanted to run off like a lovestruck colt with Sabine, he was free to. I just didn’t want him bothering me. 

“I don’t know exactly what I did, but I’m sorry anyway.” He always apologized like that. I rolled my eyes. No way was I letting him off this easy. 

“Aren’t you late for a date or something?” I purposefully shook my hair into my face. My intention was to make him realize I didn’t want him, but that’s not the way it worked out. He brushed my hair from my eyes. 

“I don’t want to be mad,” he said, sounding like when we were kids. I sniffed boredly. “Forgive me?” 

Like I said, no one can be mad at Justin. EXCEPT ME!   
“Fine, I forgive you. Now, go bother someone else.” Gruffly, I dropped the brush again. Justin sighed. 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.” 

He left me alone then. I picked my brush up again and started to put it back into my bag. Then, Gen came rushing in. 

“Elaine!” she called out happily. She was leading Eveningpearl, her big, dappled gray mare. 

“Hey, Gen,” I smiled. 

“El, I’m going up to Silverglade Vineyard!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“I didn’t know that was a thing…” 

“Heck, yeah. The Baroness Annabelle Silverglade runs it. They’ve got the best wines there. You want to come?” 

“Love to. However, I am currently horse-less.” 

“What about Dawnwarrior?!” Gen cried loudly. I dropped the brush again. 

“Shush, don’t be so loud,” I grabbed my brush from the floor. “She’s going to be a mother.” 

“WHAT?!” Gen exclaimed even louder. I was startled again, and let my fingers slip off the brush. 

“Yes, and she went back to South Hoof for a while.” Determinedly, I snatched up my brush and threw it into my pack. “So, I don’t have a horse.” 

“We can stop by the market. It’s up in Silverglade right now still,” Gen stated. 

“Fine. I’ve got a few star coins.” On Jorvik, you must have star coins to buy horses. 

“Yay,” Gen grinned. “We can double up on Eveningpearl on the way to the horse market.” 

 

And that’s what we did. Pearl was really a fabulous horse. She fit with Gen like I fit with Dawnwarrior. Speaking of Dawnwarrior, I was going to miss her like crazy. I didn’t think any horse could be as amazing as she was. 

 

The horse market was loud, filled with girls looking for new mounts. Gen and I left Pearl at a hitching post outside and made our way into the ranks of horses. There were so many fabulous breeds! I couldn’t believe how gorgeous they were. There were adorable ponies with their pert heads cocked. There were these beautiful champion Arabians that sported lovely dished faces. I noticed a couple of big sport horses whose muscles were rolling. Gosh, they were amazing. 

“May I help you?” a woman with graying hair and a rose- pink dress walked up to Gen and me. 

“Hello Eddie,” Gen waved. Eddie smiled to see Gen. 

“Hello again Gen. You brought a friend?” 

“Yes, this is my cousin Elaine Meadowwood. Elaine, this is Eddie. She and her husband own the market.” 

“Nice to meet you Eddie,” I said, trying to pay attention while surrounded by dozens of gorgeous horses. 

“So,” Eddie began. She’d noticed my predicament and sidled up beside me. “Anyone catch your eye?” 

“They’re all amazing,” I sighed dreamily. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to pick one.” 

“Well, what are you used to riding?” 

“A Jorvik warmblood!” I declared enthusiastically. Eddie chuckled softly. 

“I know how that goes. You’re looking for a horse you can really bond with, a strong, fast horse? And maybe with a bit higher competition quality, hm?” 

“That sounds just about perfect.” 

“Come see my English Thoroughbreds,” Eddie led me over to a rail along which were lined several cheerful horses. They were all sleek, elegant, and carried themselves proudly. 

“Wow,” I said, as my jaw dropped. 

“Our English Thoroughbreds are better than the ones in England!” Eddie boasted. “I can promise that they all have good temperaments. Some are more challenging than others, but just find one you’re interested in and we’ll let you ride it for today. Just to test, you understand. If it works out, the horse is yours!” 

“Sounds good,” I commented dreamily. I walked slowly among the file of Thoroughbreds. When I got to the end of the line, I stopped. There was a bay roan Thoroughbred who wasn’t as beautiful as the rest. Well, he was gorgeous in his own way, but his beauty didn’t fall into their standards. He was a bit shorter, a bit stockier, and his face wasn’t as sleek. Of course, roan Thoroughbreds aren’t a thing. They tend to be a bit looked down on, so I kinda felt for this guy. “Who’s this one?” I asked. 

“That one?” Eddie sounded surprised. “He was born on a farm that raised racehorses. He was supposed to be amazing, perfect, and all that, but it didn’t work out that way. He was outcasted from his herd, and even his home. My husband and I saved him from the slaughterhouse. He’s a sweet boy, but I don’t think he has the ability to be a real competitor. He’s sort of an outcast, if you get my meaning.” 

 

I looked into the imperfect Thoroughbred’s brown eyes. I was bonding to him, standing right there. 

“Sometimes,” I spoke slowly, thinking of Ydris and his girls, “an outcast can be a good thing. When an outcast, one that’s different than all the others, bands with other outcasts, real magic happens.” That was a lesson I was learning. I’d found out at yesterday’s practice that Thalia, Silencia, Mel, and Isebell had all been the outcast at one time. Ydris’ girls were really a band of outcasts in themselves. Of course, it followed that Ydris himself had been that way. However, he never said anything about where he’d come from, or what his life had been like. That was a clue to my mind of how bad his life had been. He was like this outcast Thoroughbred I was looking at. Outcasts needed to stick together. I was an outcast too. I had something lit inside me that no one could understand, except another outcast. That’s why I got along so well with the Nilmer’s herd, as I’d dubbed Ydris and his dancers, and that was why I wanted this horse. “It’s this one,” I stated decidedly. “This will be my new horse.” 

 

Eddie smiled happily. 

“Good! I’ve been hoping for a home for him. He needs a loving rider!” 

“He needs a believing rider,” I whispered. The outcast Thoroughbred nickered softly. I quickly paid Eddie and led my horse out of the market. Lots of girls were giving me glances as I brought him into Steve’s barn. 

“Where’d you get that stallion?” one sniffed. 

“From the market,” I explained. 

“Oh, that makes sense,” she snickered. I rolled my eyes. Gen was coming behind me, leading Eveningpearl. 

“So,” Gen sighed, “what’s the outcast’s name?” 

“Noblestar,” I declared. “Because that’s a name for a champion like my horse is.” 

“You did hear Eddie, right?” Gen was trying not to dash my hopes. 

“Yes, I heard her, no, I didn’t listen.” I rubbed Noblestar’s muzzle gently. 

 

After I’d tacked my new horse up, Gen and I set out for the Vineyard. We galloped across the Everwind Fields, our ginger hair streaming behind us. That’s when I noticed; Noblestar kept pulling ahead of Eveningpearl. Pearl was a fast horse, but Noble was beating her every time. When we’d run three miles and Noble was still in the lead, I started thinking. Noble wasn’t a sprinter like the other horses. He was a long -distance horse. More like a Quarter Horse, only he wasn’t one. That gave me an idea as to what Noble could do for a career. 

 

When we reached the Vineyard, I gasped with delight. There were great fields of grapes stretching out from a lovely stable. The horses hanging around there were elite, the kind that could dwarf Noblestar. Gen and I dismounted and led our horses into the barn. A woman in a blue coat approached us. 

 

“Hello girls, welcome to the Vineyard,” she greeted us warmly. “I’m Judy. Ever been here before?” 

“I haven’t, but my cousin has. I’m Elaine Meadowwood.” I noticed Judy was looking past me. Gen introduced herself and Judy acknowledged her distantly. Then, she walked toward my horse. 

“It’s you, Star!” she exclaimed. Turning back to me, she quickly explained, “I used to ride this horse when I was learning to ride. I called him Star then.” 

“Well,” I smiled at the fact that someone appreciated my Noblestar, “I call him Noblestar now, so you weren’t far off.” Judy patted Noblestar excitedly. 

“Isn’t he amazing?” she crooned, more to Noblestar than to me. Noblestar was enjoying the attention, but he kept looking up to make sure I was still there. “Well,” Judy sighed after a minute, “enjoy the Vineyard. Maybe check out some of our races? Of course, everything’s been kind of a mess with GED hanging around.” 

“YOU’RE KIDDING!” Gen shouted. She startled Judy and me, and I was glad that I wasn’t holding that stupid brush. 

“No, GED is drilling for oil out in the Everwind Fields. They’re giving the Baroness a lot of trouble,” Judy shook her head in annoyance. I grit my teeth bitterly. Then, Judy gave Gen and I a double look. 

“YOU’RE THE GIRLS THAT GOT RID OF THEM BEFORE!” This time, she startled us. “You kicked them out of Moorland! The Baroness was so happy to hear about that! She loves Moorland, you know. She’s really concerned with their welfare. I think she’ll love to meet you. I only hope she gets a chance. What with GED, and then our best worker disappeared mysteriously, the Baroness is flooded.” 

“What worker?” I inquired suspiciously. 

“Linda. Great with horses, that one. Her own horse is… actually I don’t know.” Judy was clearly extremely busy. 

“We can help some with the stable if you’d like,” Gen offered. Judy bugged her eyes out. 

“By Aideen’s light, that was just what I was hoping you’d both say!” 

 

Gen and I were kept busy for the next two hours harvesting grapes, grooming horses, and solving problems. Clearly, this Linda girl left a big gap. Afterward, we were dead tired. Gen and I climbed up to the hay loft to rest for a while. When I heard a familiar voice down below, I told Gen to hush. 

“Okay, so this is a horse. Diggory, it’s a horse.” Silence for a moment. “Well, I’m scared too, but…well, we’ve got to, that’s all. And don’t give me that smug little monkey face. Zee’s a horse, and he likes horses, so we’re going to learn to ride.” 

It was Isebell’s voice all right, but who was Diggory? I didn’t like what I was thinking, so I quickly jumped down from the loft. Isebell jumped and squeaked. 

“Hey, Isebell.” I looked around for anyone who could have been named Diggory. 

“Oh, thank my millions of lucky stars it’s you. How are you?” Isebell looked too relieved if you know what I mean. 

“Yes, I’m just fine.” Yeah, she was hiding something. Was it barely possible… But, Ydris was so tall! 

“Okay, so you’re probably wondering what I’m doing here in the grape place.” Isebell stood on one foot. 

“It had crossed my mind.” 

“Well, I want to learn to ride if you must know.” 

“Okay.” She was hiding something for sure. Who was Diggory?! I almost asked her, But, I said nothing. Of course, that’s when the monkey jumped me. 

 

I felt his chubby little monkey hands grab around my neck and heard him chitter in my ear. 

“Whoa!” I exclaimed, bringing him off my back. “Who’s this?” 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have brought him.” Isebell giggled sheepishly. “Elaine, meet Diggory.” So that was it! I burst out laughing. “What?” Isebell asked. 

“It’s just- I thought, I mean, I heard the name Diggory, and-!” I almost fell over I was laughing so hard. 

“Well, you’re clearly as mad as a showman at any rate,” Isebell sighed, quoting Ydris. 

“I thought you were with Diggory! Like, on a date!” I gasped. Isebell giggled. 

“Yeah, I’m cheating on Ydris with a monkey.” 

“Actually, I’d believe that,” I joked. Isebell chuckled. 

“Anyway, I’m here to learn how to ride. Judy said she’d teach me.” 

“Sounds fun. Gen and I are just helping out. By the way, how are things with you and Ydris?” 

“Interesting. I can’t tell when he’s calling me love because he means it, or he’s just being him.” 

“Ask him,” Gen shouted down from the loft. Isebell choked a laugh. 

“Bad idea. Ydris is dramatic, charming, and a bit wild. However, you don’t ask him questions.” 

“Why not?” Gen jumped down to us. 

“Because, Ydris doesn’t like talking about himself. He’ll wear his masks of drama, and so forth, but he doesn’t want to tell you who he really is.” 

“Did he tell you?” I asked. Isebell glanced down. 

“Yeh. He had it pretty bad when he was a little thing.” 

“What happened to his parents?” 

“He has no idea. And he didn’t tell me the ‘gory details’, as he said. He just hinted at a rough childhood. There is a reason he’s so sensitive about his vision, I did find that out.” 

“What happened?” I’d guessed as much, but Isebell had an important piece of a puzzle I was putting together. 

“Oh, he was picked up by a traveling circus and, to quote him, ‘spent most of his time either starving or enduring a stick’.” 

“That’s saying it plainly,” Gen shook her head. “Ydris is so dramatic, you’d think…” 

“That’s why he’s dramatic,” I sighed. “It’s his only shield.” I hadn’t had a bad childhood, but I knew what it was to throw a mask of drama on when I didn’t want people to know the truth. 

“I believe you’re right, Elaine,” Isebell nodded. “Well, I’d better see Judy. Catch up with ya later, loves! Diggory, come on,” Isebell drug her monkey out of the stable. 

 

Before Gen and I could say a word, we heard someone else enter the barn in Isebell’s stead. I watched as a girl with a mincing walk, painted lips, and curling hair approached a black horse. 

“Hello,” I greeted her. She turned to me sharply. I got a good look at her face, and realized I knew her. 

“You must be Elaine Meadowwood,” she said, like it was a bad thing. 

“Yes. Remember me?” I wanted to bite her on her tilted nose, but I didn’t. Not then. 

“Who wouldn’t? You still have wasps’ stings on your face.” 

“Yeah, I spent all day doing stuff besides chasing a guy.” 

“Oh, you mean Justin?” Sabine tossed her perfect hair. “Believe me, I’m not chasing.” 

“No, that’s right. You’re flaunting.” 

“Maybe.” Sabine smirked. “Of course, I have something to flaunt.” Yeah, like I hadn’t noticed her perfect figure and dark eyes. Myself, I was pretty much thin and figureless, and my eyelashes weren’t so dark. 

“Goodbye.” I whirled around and stalked away from her. When I heard a loud splash followed by an exclamation of shock, I looked back. 

“Ooh, sorry,” Gen pulled a bucket off Sabine’s now-dripping head. “I’m emptying the troughs.” 

“How-you-oh!!” Sabine shook her head angrily. I felt a bit smug at the fact that her curls washed right out with the water. Ha. Gen’s were real, and Miss Sabine’s were not. That gave me infinite pleasure. 

 

We were interrupted by a stable girl who entered carrying a bale of hay. She said we were just the people she was looking for, her name was Pauline, and would we try her race? 

 

Next thing we knew, Gen and I were lined up at the starting line of a cross country course. 

“This course hasn’t been tested before?” Gen asked. Pauline shrugged. 

“Nah, but you’ll be fine. Just be careful, obviously,” she added. 

“Come on, Gen!” I exclaimed. I was very eager to test Noble’s legs on the new course. 

“Get ready!” Pauline called. A second later, both of our mounts lunged out from the starting line as the race began! 

 

Noble began to go into full speed mode as soon as his hooves hit the ground. He stretched his legs forward, obtaining more ground. I crouched down on the back of his neck, trying not to be an obstacle. Noble passed Gen and approached the first jump. He sized it up and soared over it. For a second, it felt like we were flying. 

 

I knew Gen was an amazing rider, and Pearl was an amazing horse. The only explanation for Noble’s speed was that he had something the other horses didn’t. He had Thoroughbred blood, Quarter horse stature, and the yearning of an outcast who wants to be more. Noble was already a champion. In no time, he’d be the world’s best something. Endurance horse maybe. He had that in him for sure. I figured he’d be a great show jumper, and maybe a cross country horse too. 

 

I turned Noble around a sharp bend in the track that was followed by a log jump. He leapt over that like it was nothing and galloped toward the next. I could hear him panting; his neck was damp with sweat. The end was in sight now, so I encouraged my beautiful stallion. 

“Come on, Noble!” 

That was all he needed. With a final surge of energy, Noble bounded across the finish line. 

 

Gen was right behind us, and Pauline stopped the clock. I dismounted Noble and loosened his girth. He’d need some care before we could keep riding. Gen gave me a look as she did the same for Pearl. We walked both horses up to the stable without a word to each other. 

“He’s incredible,” Gen stated as she gave Pearl a rub down. 

“I knew it,” I laughed. Noble was already cooling off. He let his tongue hang out of his mouth, making himself look quite ridiculous. I gave him a massage while he started sucking down water. “Easy, boy,” I said, moving the bucket. 

“Maybe you’re not so bad,” Sabine had joined us. Her hair was hanging in perfect ringlets, which I thought was interesting. Where had she gone to curl her hair? 

“I beg your pardon?” I’d heard her the first time, but I wanted to hear it again. 

“You aren’t as bad a rider as I thought.” 

“Oh, how nice.” I was purposefully ignoring her now. 

“So,” Sabine sidled up by Noble. “You know Justin Moorland?” 

“Better than I’d like to. We grew up together, why?” 

“Oh, he’s a good friend of mine. In fact, you’re heading back to Moorland, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Would you mind giving Justin this letter?” Sabine drew a crisp envelope out from her riding jacket. I considered refusing her, but I didn’t want to fight it out right then. 

“Fine.” 

“Thank you,” Sabine fluffed her curls. 

“Where’d you curl your hair at?” I asked curiously. Sabine glanced at me with something in between scorn and pity. 

“I went home to redo it of course. Why?” 

“Never mind,” I sighed. 

 

Justin was standing in the courtyard when Gen and I got back to Moorland. He gave me a look like a colt sizing up an angry mare. I gave him a look that the angry mare would have given in response, and he quickly brought his eyes away. 

“Justin?” Gen sighed, knowing I wouldn’t initiate the conversation. 

“Yeah?” 

“Elaine’s got something for you. From Sabine,” Gen gave me her look, meaning ‘do it’, and I dismounted. 

“Here.” I wouldn’t look him in the eye, and he didn’t look at me as he took the note. He started reading it… and his face changed. 

“What… it can’t be… if it’s true…” His brown eyes grew wider and wider. “Elaine?” He called sharply. 

“What?” I sighed. 

“Would you tell my dad that I’ve gone to see my grandfather for a few days?” 

“Fine.” 

“But, Jasper moved away…” Gen murmured with her head cocked. Justin didn’t hear her as he hurried from the courtyard. 

 

“What?” Mr. Moorland stated when I told him. “NO! No, no, no, tell me he didn’t say that!” 

“He did,” I was thoroughly confused by now. 

“No! We have to catch him!” Mr. Moorland quickly swung on a gray gelding. “Come on! To the beach!” 

“Wha-!” I wheeled Noblestar around to follow Mr. Moorland. Gen pulled up beside me, and we raced as fast as possible to the beach. 

 

A large, dark green boat was docked there. Justin stood on it, together with Sabine. 

“NO!” Mr. Moorland shouted at the fading sight. “No, no, no!” 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, my voice alarmed because the rest of me was. 

“Elaine, Justin’s grandfather on my side… we’ve got to stop that boat! If Justin sees him, he will never come back!” 

“What are we waiting for?” Gen was already urging Pearl to go through the silver waves. Something snapped inside of me as I clucked to Noblestar. 

“Come on!” 

The waves Noble kicked up splashed me in the face as we battled the water. 

“Justin!” I screamed. 

“JUSTIN!” Genevieve screamed louder. I couldn’t get Noble to go any further, so I tumbled off into the water. Half swimming, half walking, I made it to the boat. 

“Elaine, what…” 

“Justin, don’t! You’ve got to listen to me! Your father said-!” I was cut off because Sabine kicked me in the face. I fell backward, splashing into the water’s depths. 

 

I kicked violently, bringing myself to the surface. 

“Justin!” I called again. 

“Why did you do that?” Justin was talking to Sabine. 

“Oh, hush,” Sabine snapped. 

“JUSTIN! YOU HAVE TO GET OFF NOW!!” Genevieve shrieked. 

“What?” Poor kid was thoroughly confused. Sabine suddenly sprang into action. She elbowed Justin hard in the face, sending him sprawling. Then, she threw something invisible at me. I felt a burning sensation throughout myself and collapsed silently into the deep ocean. As I sank into the gray waves, I saw that Gen had suffered the same fate. My last thought was, what in Jorvik is going on… 

 

“She’s coming around,” I heard a voice say. A voice that was very familiar… I felt like I’d heard it under similar circumstances in the past. 

“El-Elizabeth?” I gasped. 

“Yes, I’m here. Don’t talk,” Elizabeth tried to sooth me. 

“Wh-what’s going on? Something’s going on that you haven’t told me! You and those guys in black cloaks… You’re doing something to… Someone’s doing something to… Jorvik’s in danger isn’t it?” 

“Jorvik’s fine,” someone stated. Elizabeth cut them off. 

“It’s time she know the truth. Don’t lie to her. Yes, Elaine, Jorvik is in very big danger. I hope that the danger has lessened now that you have finally come.” 

“What?” I gasped, opening my eyes. I was surrounded by the guys in black cloaks, and Elizabeth was standing by my bed. Gen was nowhere to be seen, but I was mainly thinking about the people circling about me. “Who are you?” I said, realization dawning upon me. 

“We are the Keepers of Aideen, and we’ve been waiting for you, Elaine, daughter of Hope.” 

WHAT?!


	14. Next Part!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine gets involved with KOA

Chapter 14: I get attacked with info and acronyms

“Let me explain,” Elizabeth shooed the guys out. Shutting the door, she came and sat on my bed. “You’ve been asleep for quite a while, Elaine.”  
“How long?”   
“About two days. In that time, a lot has happened. Gen woke up an hour or two after she was hit, and she’s just fine.”  
“Where is she?”  
“She’s been working with Alex Cloudmill on something I’m about to tell you,” Elizabeth breathed deeply. I’d met Alex up at the Vineyard, so I was with my storyteller up to this point. “It’s best if I go back in time and start there. A long time ago, a star fell from the sky…”  
Elizabeth went into great detail about the legend. Of course, I’d heard it before, many times, but I figured I’d need a refresher for what she was about to say.   
“I know the legend…”  
“It’s not just a legend, Elaine. It’s a fact. We, the keepers of Aideen believe that Aideen actually did bring the island to life. Jorvik would have prospered, only…”  
“There’s something else isn’t there? You know, powerful light, powerful darkness?”  
“Exactly. In our case, an evil force known as Garnok lies beneath the sea. Beneath the island. He fights to surface and, potentially, take over the world. We’re not sure what would happen if Garnok’s full power were to be unleashed. The Keepers of Aideen are sure that it would mean the end of everything. So,” Elizabeth went up to the door again and opened it, “we’re gathering our forces. Elaine Meadowwood, I’d like to formally introduce you to Avalon, our wise man. He’s who we go to when we need information. Next, Elyian and Ramar, the brothers. Elyian is an instructor for Soul Riders. I’ll explain to you about them in a minute. Ramar instructs too, but he mostly helps with any activity the Keepers are working on. He also is a great cook and works at the Gray Monk. Conrad Maarsden, you’ve met him before. He’s a blacksmith, but beyond that, he’s our smith. If we need something, ahem, special forged, Conrad’s our guy. This is the Spymaster. His name says it all; he works the spies.”

“Who’re the spies?” I asked, looking at the Spymaster’s ornate cloak.   
“Chipmunks! Squirrels!” The Spymaster exclaimed. “They’re amazing. I have a few others too, of course, but I do love the…”  
“Thank you, Spymaster,” Elizabeth hushed him. “And Alex Cloudmill, you’ve met Elaine.”  
“Only briefly. Hi,” Alex waved. Her blonde hair was a mess, probably from riding.  
“Hi.”  
“Alex is a Soul Rider,” Elizabeth explained. “A Soul Rider is a rider whose power can save us. They have special Soul Horses.”  
“S-soul horses?” I stammered. “Soul Horses?”   
“Yeah,” Alex grinned. Soul Horse. Where’d I heard that before?  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Ramar sounded like he was smiling, but there was the cloak in the way of his face.  
“You too,” I laughed. This was all so crazy… “So, where’s Gen?”  
“I’ll get to that,” Elizabeth stated. “There are supposed to be at least four soul riders. You remember how the legend of Jorvik says that Aideen will return in times of great darkness?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“The fifth Soul Rider… well, maybe I’m getting ahead of myself. You’ll understand all that in time. For now, it is dire that we get our four Soul Riders back. The Keepers of Aideen have an enemy; Dark Core. Dark Core works to free Garnok, hoping that they’ll be able to channel his power and dominate the world. It won’t work like that, but some people… Anyway, in order to free Garnok, Dark Core has to perform something called the Light Ceremony backward. To do that, they must have four riders, since in the original, there are four Soul Riders. They haven’t gathered their four yet, but that’s where the problem comes in. Three of our riders have gone missing. Linda, a girl from Silverglade Vineyard disappeared a day or two ago. Lisa, a Texan like you, was playing on a tour with her band. We haven’t seen her since. Anne was the craziest one of all; she disappeared in the middle of a dressage competition with her horse, Concorde.”  
“Where do I fit in?” I inquired, puzzled.  
“Well, our chipmunks have brought reports of you and your cousin being two of the ones we’re looking for. If we can replace two of the Soul Riders, we’ll have gained some over Dark Core. In fact, Genevieve and Alex have been working on finding Linda. Of course, the other problem is we lost the book of ceremonies…”  
“Oh, boy.”  
“But we’ll find it. Right now, we’re racing Dark Core to see who can get their riders first.”  
“How many has Dark Core got?”  
“Um, yeah, another problem. We were okay for a while; way ahead of them. But, now we think they might have a third. It seems to be the only reason they’d want Justin.”  
“But, Justin said he was going to see his grandfather…”  
“That’s the point. Linda was checking into the Moorland family history when she disappeared. Think about it. Justin says he’s going to see his grandfather, Linda’s checking into their history. Linda disappears, and Justin’s in the hands of Dark Core.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Sabine is the one girl who is so obviously a Dark Rider, anyone of us could spot her. She’s been a problem for years.”  
“Who’s the other Dark Rider?”  
“A dark- haired girl, called Jessica.”  
“Iscah, Jiscah, Jessica, Jessie, Jess!” I gasped. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. “I-I ran into her too. I saved her. She acted like some kind of a nut!”  
“She is some kind of a nut, a very dangerous one, a psychopath.”  
“Oh, yikes. I didn’t mean to just let her go…”  
“Unfortunately, there was nothing you could have done.”  
“So,” I sighed, processing all the new info, “what now?”  
“Elaine, you’re with us for the time. I think you may be a Soul Rider, and I’ll find out which kind too. There’re four kinds, but I’ll get into that later. You don’t have a Soul Horse, but that’s something I can remedy later.”  
“I don’t think you have to…”  
“What?” Elizabeth was suddenly very interested and alert. “You have a Soul Horse?”  
“She said she was…”  
“She said?!”  
“Okay,” I laughed, “I know it sounds crazy, but my horse talks to me.”  
“Out loud?”  
“No, just in my head. She said she’s my Soul Horse, and she has powers that I haven’t yet tapped into. She said we’re destined for something great, and so forth.”  
“What is her name?”  
“It’s…”  
“Dawnwarrior?”  
“Yes, how’d you know?” I queried. Elizabeth glanced at Avalon.   
“We were right. We’re lucky they found each other without our help,” she sighed with relief.  
“It seems like there’d be a Wild Whisperer involved…” Avalon shook his head.  
“A what?” I was pretty confused by all this stuff.  
“You’ll find out later. Right now, we have one objective; find and rescue Linda. If we have Alex, Linda, you, and Gen, we’ll be back ahead. From there, we will discern the next step.”  
“Okay. How come me? Like, how’d you know?”  
“We have our spies, and our ways. We did discover your partiality to our cause, and we’ll discover later if you are in fact, a Soul Rider.”  
“Well, Dawn said…”  
“Yes, and believe it or not, we put a lot of trust in what Dawnwarrior says. She’s never been wrong in the past.”  
“The past?”  
“Listen, like I said, you’ll understand all that later. For now, regain your strength. Alex and Gen will need you shortly.” Avalon nodded slowly. “Questions?”  
“Who’s your leader?”  
“We’ll introduce you to him later. You’ll be reporting to Elizabeth, and under her charge. She handles all the girls. Later, we’ll put you under Elyian while you learn… what you’re supposed to learn.”  
“Okay, and if I say no, I won’t help you?”  
“We don’t think you will, if what Dawnwarrior told us is true.”  
“Dawn talks to y’all?”  
“Yes, of course. And if you did say no after what we’ve conveyed… Well, we do actually have a prison since it’d be too dangerous to let you go.”  
“Oh, wow. So, I don’t have a choice?”  
“Of course, you do. You’re free to back out now. I will say that life in prison will be a lot easier and less dangerous than what we’ll be asking you to do. You’re welcome to choose officially later.”  
“I see. So, what now?”  
“You’re going to work with Gen and Alex to find out what happened to Linda and investigate what’s going on with Dark Core.”  
“All right, then.”  
“You have a horse?”  
“Actually, Dawn’s in foal right now. She’ll be home in a few weeks she said. I’ve got a Thoroughbred, Noblestar.”  
“Well, you’ll want at least two horses, since you’ll be covering a lot of ground.”  
“Ooh, do I get a special Keepers horse?”  
“No, but we’ll pay for a horse that you choose.”  
“Fine.”  
“So, Miss Meadowwood,” Elyian began, “are you with us? At least, temporarily?”  
“I’m in,” I smiled.  
“Then, let the quest begin.” I later learned that it was Elyian’s way to be epic and formal. Something like Ydris without all of the pet names. 

Next thing I knew, Alex and I were galloping back toward the Vineyard. I was riding Noble of course, and she was riding some horse of the Baroness’s.   
“This is all so crazy,” I sighed. Alex laughed a little.  
“I thought so too when I started.”  
“It’s like I don’t know who’s who, but I’m totally giving them everything, and, yeah…”  
“That made literally no sense, but neither did I when I started. I’ll give you a few tips if you want.”  
“Please!”  
“Okay. Elizabeth is like a mother to us, and you can trust her to stand up for you when the guys get a little rough on you. You know, if you bungle a mission, they get angry. Elizabeth will protect you, so I suggest you stick with her. Don’t mess with the Spymaster, he doesn’t really care what happens to people if the mission is finished. Avalon’s a good egg, (well, they all are) just don’t mess with his books. Ramar can be a nut, which is why he’ll take care of us. He understands how it feels to make a mistake and be smashed for it. When working with the Keepers of Aideen, it’s important to be loyal, and stick with your friends. They may seem like a pushover compared to Dark Core, but believe me, you don’t want the hammer falling on you. Which, by the way, is why you need to watch out for Elyian. He’s extremely zealous and doesn’t like it when things go wrong. Got it?”   
“They said they’ll put me under Elyian…”   
“Then, you’re lucky, because he’ll be rough on you, but he’ll care about you enough to die for you.”  
“This is a lot to remember… wait, die?!” I gasped. Alex shrugged.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll pick it up. Most important of all is our cause, the preservation of the light. You know how to understand that, don’t you?”  
“Sort of…”  
“Look around, and you’ll figure it out.”  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
“No problem. Oh, remember that the Soul Riders stick together above the rest. If we decide to leave KOA, we all leave KOA.”  
“So, the Soul Riders are separate?”  
“Sort of, it’s hard to explain. I can say that Lisa, Linda, and Anne are my best friends, and I think you and Gen will join our squad.”  
“Thanks,” I laughed. “Is there an easy way to remember all this?”  
“Um, remember this: KOA equals good guys, DC, also known as Team Squid legs, (You’ll understand that later) equals mortal enemies. GED equals bad guys, but CHILL handles them so we can focus on the big problem.”  
“That’s a lot of acronyms,” I chuckled. “I feel like I’m being flooded with information.”  
“You are, but you’ll catch on. Come on, we’re at the Vineyard.” Alex turned into the stable and dismounted. I followed her lead, then we hurried out into the stable yard. Judy gave us a nod, but mostly ignored us. Good, because Gen was waiting up ahead, and we didn’t have time to talk.  
“Hey, Alex, Elaine,” Gen greeted us. “I’ve been watching the library, and no one’s gone in or come out.”  
“Catch me up,” I sighed, wishing I could get all this just injected into my brain.  
“It’s easy,” Alex stated. “Linda went into the Baroness’s manor’s library to investigate the Moorland’s lineage. She disappeared. We think she might be in the Baroness’s castle because we’ve heard crying coming from inside there. We still don’t know why, but if we can find evidence and clues, we’ll find Linda.”  
“Okay, I’m caught up.” I wasn’t really, this was all like a whirlwind to me. But, I knew that these people, KOA, were fighting for something I believed in, even if I didn’t fully understand. I was quite ready to pledge them my services, my loyalty, and even my life if it came to that. Plus, Justin needed them. As Alex, Gen, and I ran into the library to look for clues, I realized that I was in this up to my ears, and I had been for a while, only I hadn’t ever realized it. I was doing the right thing, and it was time to get to work.


	15. Next Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sends Elaine and Gen on a mission...

Chapter 15: A shocking revelation

“So,” I began once we were inside the library, “do we have any idea what could have happened to Linda?”  
“Well, think about it. She disappeared while investigating the Moorland history. Sounds like someone didn’t like what she found out,” Alex   
“But, who?!” Gen didn’t like not knowing the answer to things. I was scanning the bookshelves, looking for some kind of history book. Alex was investigating the desks, while Gen kept pacing and muttering, generally being no help. She was like that, if things weren’t getting done, she would just self- destruct.   
“Hey, look at this,” I whispered. “It’s a book of Jorvik’s families.”  
“Yes!” Gen pounced on the book like an angry tiger. Thumbing through its pages, her eyes jumped back and forth. “Founding families! Bingo! M, m, m, m…” she repeated the ‘m’ about seventeen-hundred more times, before landing on a leaf. “Here, the M’s. Uh… Yeah, no Moorland.”  
“But the Moorland family may not have gone very far back. Try Holbrook.”  
“H, h…”  
“Don’t start,” Alex growled. Gen laughed and stopped repeating the letters.   
“H! Nope, no Holbrook.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense,” I sighed. “Give me the book.” I ripped it away from Gen and began flipping through it.  
“You’re going to kill that book,” Alex chuckled.   
“There’s nothing here at all!” I bitterly dropped the volume and attacked the bookshelves again.  
“Why are you so eager?” Alex joined me, her finger sliding along the titles speedily.  
“I don’t know…” Her saying that made me really think. Why was I so eager to find someone I’d never met? It had to do with that light that I didn’t totally understand yet.

Two hours later, nothing. We hadn’t even found any mention of the Moorlands, let alone something that would make Linda disappear. Now fully stressed, we wandered out back to the stable.   
“Oh, heads up!” Alex whispered.   
“What?” Gen glanced around.  
“It’s the Baroness. Don’t act like a herd of crazies,” Alex cautioned, as we approached the Baroness.  
“Hello, Baroness Silverglade,” Gen greeted her first. The Baroness, an older woman in a long dress that must have been dyed with grape juice turned gracefully. Her eyes were like vintage lace; beautiful and misty with an aura of sadness.  
“Who are you?” her soft voice asked. Alex stepped in.  
“Baroness, this is Genevieve Winddaughter and her cousin Elaine Meadowwood,” Alex gestured to us. I stepped forward.  
“Pleased to meet you,” I smiled.   
“Likewise,” the Baroness smiled sweetly. “I hope you enjoy the stables.”  
“Thank you, they are beautiful,” I stated. The Baroness liked me, I could tell that. I could also tell that Gen was a bit too rough for the Baroness, but my cousin could still be considered charming. Just then, a man who was probably the Baroness’ butler strutted up.   
“If I may,” he spoke very quietly. Then, he whispered into the Baroness’ ear.  
“Thank you, Godfrey,” she stammered. Suddenly, she seemed quite nervous. “I must go.” Just like that, she whirled around and followed Godfrey into the offings. I glanced at Alex and Genevieve.   
“That was weird,” Alex sniffed.  
“No kidding. You think maybe the Baroness has something to do with Linda’s disappearance?” Gen asked.  
“Maybe,” I stated. “Wait a minute…”  
“What?” Alex was alert.  
“Justin said he was going to see his grandfather. Have you ever thought…”  
“What about the grandmother?” Gen interrupted. I nodded.   
“Exactly.”  
“But Jasper Holbrook’s wife…”  
“Died. And Thomas is an orphan.”  
“Or is he?” Alex caught on. “What if…”  
“Justin went to see his paternal grandfather? That would explain his weird reaction to the letter. It was telling him that his paternal grandparents were still alive!”  
“If that’s true, there’s only one person that could be Justin’s grandfather and is associated with Dark Core…”  
“We need to get that book again!” The three of us bolted back into the library.  
“Here!” Gen swept the volume up into the air. “I’ve got it! Which letter?”  
“S!” Alex declared. “S for Sands.”  
“Huh?” I cocked my head. “Who’s Sands?”  
“The evil leader of Dark Core bent on freeing Garnok. Just a hunch, but you’ve got to find that name!”  
“Got it,” Gen gasped. “John Sands, Dark Core company, blah blah… Oh, gosh…” At this, Alex and I crowded behind Gen. Then, we all saw the written words in black and white on the page. Or, actually, we didn’t, because the entire page of ‘s’s from ‘s-a’ to ‘s-i’ was shredded out. No S’s.   
“If that doesn’t confirm my theory, nothing does!” Alex slammed the book down. “Come on!”  
She ran for the door with Gen and I in tow. 

“Okay, listen to me. Elaine, Gen, you’ve got to go to Firgrove. Those people are a little older and will know more. Talk to the Councilman and ask him about John Sands. It’s important, this time. For real, this time!” Alex repeated herself. “Listen, I know you both have been totally flooded with information and know absolutely nothing but believe me. You both are really important to the cause! I will say that this is bigger than both of you. Talk to the Councilman. If you aren’t back in two hours, I’ll come rescue you. Whatever happens, do not say a word about anything. Got it?”  
Wow, this was epic.  
“Got it,” I said determinedly.  
“We’re with you,” Gen added.  
“Then, go!”

Gen and I rode full speed to Firgrove, a town located in the mountains. It was a ride that passed like nothing we were so bent on our goal. We pulled a sudden stop on our horses when we arrived in the town.   
“Councilman Franklin!” Gen called out as we approached the city hall.  
“Oh, hello there, miss. You’re Genevieve Winddaughter, right?” the Councilman recalled.  
“Yes, and you know Elaine Meadowwood.”  
“Right. What can I do for you?” I didn’t think the Councilman would be much help. He seemed sort of distant as he was speaking to us.  
“We’re wondering if you know of a John Sands? He used to live here, I think,” I stated. The Councilman scoffed.  
“Oh, I’m not sure. I knew a John Sandman. Is that him?”   
“It might be.”  
“Yeah, well I had an old picture of John Sandman. Unfortunately, thing is, I don’t now.”  
“Why not?” Gen was getting quite exasperated.  
“Well,” Councilman Franklin cleared his throat. “Another young lady asked to see it. Young folk these days, she totally disregarded that it was a valuable antique, ripped it out of my hand and ran off. In fact,” Councilman Franklin looked over my shoulder. “There she is now. Hey, you, come back here!” Gen and I whirled around to see a rider in a scarlet cloak on a black horse. Sabine, if I had to guess.  
“Hurry!” I shouted to Gen as I kicked Noblestar. A little harder than I should have, maybe, because he leapt into a full gallop. It turned out okay though, because the rider spurred her horse and bolted out of town. Gen and I were in a race! Objective; get the photo!

Noblestar’s speed enabled me to ride up close to the red-cloaked thief.   
“Sabine!” I shouted. I felt something come over me, clouding my vision. Noblestar reared and threw me off. My head hit the ground hard. Dizzily I sat up. My cousin, curls flying, was galloping ahead.   
“I’ve got this!” she called to me. Eveningpearl brought Gen close to Sabine, without Sabine noticing. Gen grunted as she elbowed Sabine hard. A scrap of paper drifted up into the air. Gen’s hand grabbed it, as she wheeled away from Sabine. Quick as a flash, my cousin was beside me again, and the rider on the black horse was nowhere to be seen.  
“Are you okay?” Gen panted as she helped me up. My eyes swimming, I nodded and brushed the grass off my blue coat.   
“I’m-fine,” I gasped. “Just got the wind knocked out of me is all.”  
“Okay. I’ve got the photo!” Gen declared triumphantly. I smiled at her.  
“I knew you would.” That’s the thing about Gen; if she wants something, she’ll get it, and you’d better not stand in her way. “Great job,” I added shakily.  
“Let’s get you back to the manor. Alex will need to see the photo, and I think we’ve had enough excitement for today.”

Alex was over the moon with excitement when we returned.  
“Gen! Elaine! Are you guys okay?!” she exclaimed.  
“We’re fine,” Gen answered. “Check this out.” Gen pulled the photo out of her pocket and handed it to Alex. It was then that Alex grew very silent.  
“This is?”  
“John Sandman, an ex-Firgrove resident.”  
“Oh…” Alex gazed at the picture for a minute. Then, she glanced up. “Girls, this is Mr. Sands, the leader of Dark Core.”  
“Dark Core, mortal enemies, right?” I was starting to catch on to all this. Alex nodded.   
“I’m almost positive. I know how we can find out for sure, though. We’re going to mail a package.”  
“Okay…”

I spent that night back in Moorland. Elizabeth had offered to let me stay with her, but I really needed a chance to think things through. I was a member of KOA, at least temporarily. KOA did have right on their side, I knew that. I didn’t fully understand everything, but I figured that would come with time. I did know this; Alex had discovered something shocking, and we’d find out what it was on the morrow.


	16. New chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'what is the Light?

Chapter 16: A Decision

Before dawn broke, I was awake and getting dressed. I threw on my riding pants (Correction, they were Catherine Holbrook’s old riding breeches, but for whatever reason, I had them.) and an old jacket of Justin’s that he had given me a while back. Nervously, I pulled my hair back and hurried out of the stall I slept in. Noblestar had already been cared for by Maya, so I just needed to tack him up. This I did, my hands shaking all the while. 

Next thing I knew, I was riding at a canter toward Silverglade village. Today, we would see if Alex’s theory was correct. She’d seen Mr. Sands in the picture of Mr. Sandman, and now we had a plan. The day before, we’d mailed an empty package to Mr. Sands. Our plan was this; wait by the post office until Mr. Sands comes to pick up the package. When he does, we’ll be nearby being incognito. We’ll have the photo to compare to his face and see if Mr. Sandman is in fact, Mr. Sands.

“Do you see anything?” Gen whispered. She was wearing a dark green coat that Conrad Maarsden had given her. It was perfect, because the hood covered her stand out hair without looking like she was trying to hide. I knew my red hair was standing out, but it wasn’t a problem. I didn’t need a literal disguise, I could disguise myself. Silencia had taught me about that.  
“What? What are we looking at?” My tone was perfect. Alex cocked her blonde head at me before catching on.  
“The, um, cat?” she stammered.   
“Aww!” I squealed, looking around for a cat. Luckily, there was one over by city hall, “Kitty precious!”  
“You’re a nut!” Gen hissed.   
“Hey, did you bring enough treats for all the horses?”  
“And furthermore, it won’t work.”  
“Yeah, I did…” Alex was at least trying. I wanted to address Gen’s comment, so I turned around like a girl who was just visiting Silverglade on an outing would.  
“Well, at least I’m a nut in a pack of nuts,” I laughed loudly. It was the right kind of joke for the person I was playing, so I was still good. Of course, I did widen my eyes and bare my teeth at Gen, emphasizing my point. (A bit out of character, I admit) We’re all nuts at Nilmer’s.  
“I believe that!” Gen hissed. I knew she could act if she wanted to, she just usually didn’t want to. And, anyway, having her focus on this was fitting perfectly with my plan. Alex kicked me under the table sharply then; Mr. Sands was at the post office.  
“Hey, y’all, look at this!” I giggled, whipping the photo out of my pocket. Alex and Gen looked scared to death, but they looked at the photo. Then, the three of us looked nonchalantly up at Mr. Sands. Oh, gosh.  
“Look, girls! We’re late for the thing at the manor!” Gen cried suddenly. Alex and I jumped up from our table and scurried after Gen. Once outside the city walls, we mounted our horses and rode toward Silverglade manor.   
“Great job, everyone!” Alex laughed with relief.  
“Gen, that end piece was killer!” I complimented my cousin. Gen was looking ahead at the fields, her curls bouncing.  
“What end piece?” she inquired.  
“That bit you did to get us out of Silverglade without looking like we wanted to get out of Silverglade. You know, attract attention to disguise yourself, and all that stuff.”  
“I didn’t do an end bit. We really were late for that thing at the manor. Judy asked us to come early, remember?”  
I should have known.  
“Well, good job anyway,” I chuckled. “So, what happens now?” I asked Alex.  
“We need to talk to the Baroness presto. I think she’s the one who imprisoned Linda, which is actually better than I thought.”  
“I still don’t see how the thing with Mr. Sands fits in…”  
“It has to do with what Justin said he was doing, and what Linda said she was doing.”  
“Justin said he was going to see his grandfather, and Linda was checking into Moorland history. Linda disappears, and Justin… Oh, gosh…”  
“You see now?”   
“Yes. I see.”

Our horses seemed to be moving in slow motion I was so desperate to get to the manor. Baroness Silverglade had some serious explaining to do.

“It’s true.” We didn’t even have to press the Baroness. As soon as we confronted her, she read what we were thinking and said, ‘it’s true’. “I was married to Mr. Sand…man. I’m sorry, I can’t say his new name…” she broke down in tears.  
“Can you explain?” I asked gently. The Baroness nodded slowly.  
“I was only eighteen. I-I thought I loved him, and I was foolish enough to think he reciprocated that love. We were married in Doyle’s Abbey, like most everyone else. Then, things started happening. Strange occurrences at night, weird people showing up at our door… John started going to these meetings all the time. I really did know what he was doing the whole time, but I lied to myself. I couldn’t live with the fact that I’d married a man who was inherently evil. I think my pregnancy changed my mind. I realized that I was going to have a baby, and its father would be that man! I couldn’t take it anymore. One night, I heard it all clearly through the door of my husband’s study. He was the leader of an organization bent on freeing Garnok into our world. I confronted him that night. Of course, I didn’t tell him that I was pregnant. I was afraid of what he might do if he knew we had a child. I told him to leave and never come back. He was furious. He ranted and raged and threatened me. Thankfully, he did leave without harming me. I think, maybe, he did love me a little. I didn’t see him after that. When the baby was born, I didn’t want to risk keeping it. I was too afraid that Mr. Sandman would return! So, I gave the child up for adoption. Girls, please believe that it was the hardest decision I ever made in my life. I’ve always kept an eye on my son. I watched him as he grew up in the orphanage. I had a few of my old maids watch out for him when he moved to Coastal. When he came back here with a fiancé, I was at his wedding. I saw him when his lively, black-haired wife died. I felt for him when he gave his son to Hope Meadowwood to care for. And, throughout the years,” the Baroness paused for breath, “I’ve donated vast sums of money to keep Moorland stables afloat. You see, I never stopped loving the Moorlands. They were my own flesh and blood, of course. I saw how Sabine’s influence was wreaking havoc on my grandson, and I did what I could to get her out of my stable. She left, you know. I hope things have turned for the better.”  
“Oh, Baroness…” I choked a sob. “Sabine worked for Mr. Sands. She’s worked for him for years. She told Justin…”  
“What?!” The Baroness looked very alarmed now.  
“She told him the truth about his lineage. And, she got him to come with her, to Dark Core.”  
All was silent for a minute. The Baroness froze. Then, she slowly looked up at the sky.   
“I knew it,” she whispered. “I knew Mr. Sands would get his hands back on the Moorlands. He couldn’t have his son, so he took his grandson. Girls,” she turned back to us sharply. “You’ve got to get him back. Oh, don’t think I don’t know who you are, I’ve been alive for eighty-two years. I’ve noticed the tending pattern; things get dark, people in cloaks show up, everything’s all right again. And, always, the four girls on horses. I just saw it a bit ago, Alex, Linda, Lisa, and Anne. I haven’t seen Lisa or Anne in a long time, but I know you and Linda are still working for the light. That’s why I realize what I did was so wrong…”  
“Baroness,” Alex’s voice was soft but firm, “where’s Linda?”  
“I let her off work one day. She said she wanted to do some research in my library. Not the one here, but the one in the attic of the Silverglade castle. Well, I said fine, and she was up there for a few hours. Then, we heard her exclaim about something. Godfrey and I crept up there; she’d found my wedding photo. And, she’d recognized Mr. Sands. I panicked and told Godfrey to lock the door. She’s been in there ever since.”  
“Oh!” Alex sputtered with anger but didn’t lose her temper there.  
“She’s all right, don’t worry. Godfrey will give you the key, go free her, please.” The Baroness turned away from us. I saw a tear slip down her cheek as she walked inside the library.

“LINDA!” Alex screamed over my shoulder. I was breathlessly trying to unlock the door, but the key kept getting stuck.  
“Alex?” a quiet, strained voice wavered.   
“Linda, it’s me! It’s Alex!”  
“Alex! Oh, gosh, please, get me out of here!”  
“I will, don’t worry. Elaine’s working on it.”  
“Who’s Elaine?”  
“You’re not gonna believe what’s happened while you’ve been in there, but Elizabeth…”  
“Found another one? FINALLY!”  
“Yeah, actually two. We think, at any rate. And Justin’s gone! He-!”  
“Got kidnapped by DC? I totally saw that one coming. I found out-!”  
“We know. Oh!” Alex cried as I unlocked the door. Linda walked out in a daze.   
“The sun,” she smiled warmly. Linda was an Asian girl, who loved reading as anyone could tell by her glasses and book bag.  
“Linda!” Alex cried emphatically, hugging her friend. Linda returned the greeting. A moment later, she looked up at me and Gen.  
“I guess you’re one of us now,” she laughed.  
“They haven’t officially decided,” Alex was hinting. “I mean, it’s going to get a lot tougher from here. Getting Linda out was only step one. After this, months will go by where you won’t hear from us, then suddenly we want you for a secret mission, and everything else in your life screeches to a stop. I guarantee you’ll find yourself under the hammer sometimes, and I guarantee that you’ll find yourself being honored sometimes. You’ll have times where you think you’re going to die; but won’t! And, who knows, you might. This is so much bigger than us, all of us. It’s bigger than KOA even. This is bigger than DC. This is the summation of the never-ending war on the light. Elaine, Genevieve, if you want to defend that light, you need to understand it. Do you understand what the light is now?” Alex pleaded. I smiled.  
“I think so.”  
“And, what is the light?”  
I thought about everything that I’d been through. I thought of my arrival at Moorland, meeting Dawn, the scrapes the Moorland squad got into. I remembered dealing with James, and dancing at Nilmer’s. I thought of the Nilmer’s herd of outcasts. They were a bit crazy, maybe more than a bit. They were really like children that didn’t want to grow up and realize that the world was filled with dark. Ydris’ circus was sort of an escape for them. It would be one for me, in the future. I also remembered the new riders who had to trust a horse they’d never seen. Those horses could kill a human, and the riders would still mount up. The bond between a horse and rider was magic, I understood that now.   
Beyond that, there were the friendships between people that were developing across the island. That was really a wonderful thing. I thought of how Justin had grabbed me and Maya in the river, putting us before himself. Jorvik was a beautiful, magical place. The forests, mountains, moors, fields, highlands, rivers, and oceans of Jorvik were truly incredible. The love here abounded because it was allowed to. People could be a little crazy, could be outcasts, and that was okay. It wasn’t that we were necessarily absolutely perfect the way we were. The light was about becoming the best person you could, and Jorvik really encouraged that. I looked around me at the waving fields and the groups of laughing riders. All of them hoped to be great one day, and with confidence and perseverance, and a host of other virtues, they could get there. That was the light. 

Alex caught the look in my eye.  
“You do understand,” she grinned. “You too, Genevieve. This,” she swept her hand across the air, indicating the island, “is what we’re fighting for. So, are you ready to join?”  
“Yes,” I stated decisively.  
“I’m in,” Gen added. I glanced at my wonderful cousin. Yeah, we were doing this!  
“Perfect,” Linda smiled. She thrust her hand into the middle of our circle. Alex stacked hers on top, then me, then Gen.   
“For the light!” Alex cried.  
“For the light!” we followed. The wind swept up my hair, sending it out behind my head. I had made my decision, and I had started a new life. This was why I was here.


	18. the Next chapter

Chapter 18: Halloween Loss

I worked across the island for quite a while. Eventually, I had quite a reputation. In between my shifts at the Gray Monk, I would train Dawnwarrior on the town’s many races, and help the islanders.

I thought my life was perfect. I was very peaceful, with no pending worries. I was a fool, really. I should have known that Dark Core would not let KOA’s new moves go unnoticed. Yes, they knew about me. They knew my name, they knew where I was from. I should have known.

It happened one early Autumn morning. Alex was helping Ramar in the kitchen when she got a call from Avalon. I saw her face transform as he gave her his message. When she hung up, she immediately texted Linda.

“I’ve got to go,” Alex announced. “Linda’s coming up to stay with you and help out.”

“Okay, what’s wrong?” I asked, my voice full of concern.

“Don’t worry,” Alex shouted as she ducked out of the diner. I shrugged and got on with waiting tables.

When the breakfast rush was over, I ran back to Elizabeth’s house to see if she needed anything. To my surprise, she was suited up in her emerald cloak. A purple, glistening wand was in her hand.

“Elizabeth? What’s going on?” I inquired. Elizabeth bit her lip.

“Miss Meadowwood, I need you to remember something. When you signed on with us, you knew the risks. You knew that Dark Core is desperately trying to stop us, and they have no qualms about how that is accomplished. You understood that, right?”

“Yes. I know they’ll kill me if they can.”

“Beyond that though. I don’t think they’ll kill you, which is precisely the problem. But, you knew that there is… another element of risk?”

“What are you saying?” I was beginning to grow worried. Elizabeth smiled at me, a fake, forced smile.

“Stay here with Linda. Do not leave this house for any reason, and let no one in. Do you hear me?” Elizabeth hurried out. I watched after her, not knowing what to do.

“Are you okay?” Linda came in as Elizabeth left.

“I don’t know. Something’s going on, and they won’t tell me what.” Shakily, I sank down into a chair. Linda quickly darted to my side.

“Don’t worry. They know what they’re doing.”

“Do they?”

“KOA is wise, very wise. I trust them, and you should trust them too.”

“Linda, they’re not telling me for a reason. They don’t want me to freak out and come with them, I can tell. Something’s wrong, very, very wrong!”

“Calm down. Come on, let’s do something.”Linda and I spent the afternoon arranging Elizabeth’s herbs to be made into medicine. She was trying to calm me down, but I wasn’t responding very well. We didn’t leave the house, not even for the lunch hour. When the dinner hour came however, I was pacing like a caged tiger. Linda’s unruffled calmness had left her two hours back.

“Linda?” I called her name.

“Yes?”

“They’re not back yet.”

“I know.”

“Linda, what’s going on? Please, tell me!”

“I don’t know!” Linda sobbed suddenly. “Something very bad, you were right. Something’s terribly wrong. We need to get out of here. We need to find them, now!”

“Elizabeth said not to leave,” I stated, for the sake of having been the one to say it. Of course, I was already strapping on my helmet.

“I know, we probably shouldn’t,” Linda agreed, buckling her helmet on too.

Then, the door swung open. Linda and I were startled for a minute, before Avalon walked in.

“Girls, help me,” he begged. The dark cloaked figure collapsed in a heap on the floor. Linda screamed as I rushed forward. Behind Avalon was Conrad, carrying Elizabeth. He didn’t look like he could take another step, so Linda and I relieved him of his burden.

“What happened?! Where’s Alex?!” Linda screamed.

“I’m here,” Alex choked. She came up to the house slowly. She was hurt, but not as badly as the others.

“Alex,” I gasped, “what happened?”

“Elaine… I’m so sorry!” Alex burst into tears. “We-we did everything we could! And n-now we’ve possibly lost everyone! I-I don’t know what to-to do! I’m so sorry!” Alex’s loud sobs echoed throughout Valedale. Quickly, Linda and I brought her inside.

“I’m going to the restaurant,” Linda stammered. “We need Ramar to help us.”

“They’re all in shock, literally. They’ve been hit by lightning,” Ramar stated as he bandaged Alex’s arm. “There’s nothing we can do for them.”

“Where’s Elyian?” I asked with new concern. Ramar gave a sad smile.

“He went with them, Elaine. He’s not here.”

“No…” I choked. Alex looked at me, her eyes misting over again. “What happened? I have to know,” I pleaded. Alex nodded slowly.

“Avalon was riding to Crescent Moon village in Epona. He bumped right in to DC. Elaine,” Alex started crying again, “they were in Greendale.”  
“No,” I declared as realization dawned on me. “NO! Alex, tell me it’s not true!”

“We l-lost them all. Everyone that was in the burning house… We fought as hard as we could.”

“Alex, no! Please no!”

“I can’t tell Mr. Moorland. H-he’s lost so much,” Alex mused through her tears. “Now, Johnson and Hope Meadowwood are gone.”

I whirled out of their presence and ran to my room in tears. It was my fault. It was all my fault. It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t joined KOA. Sobbing bitterly, I fell onto my bed. They were gone, my parents…

I’ll skip to three days later when I’d stopped crying. Elizabeth was awake, finally. Avalon, on the other hand, was in a coma. Conrad had recovered quite quickly, probably due to his size. That morning, Alex and Linda were caring for them when I came out of my room.

“Life,” I choked, “is painful. To win, you’ve got to be able to keep losing. Mr. Moorland has lost his parents, his wife, his son, his best friends, and even me to an extent. He keeps fighting. Ydris lost absolutely everything. He had nothing left, not even a scrap of self-esteem. He’s still fighting. Everyone who wins has lost more often. My loss should be nothing more than a flag that I’m doing the right thing and it’s time to keep fighting.”

“That was beautiful!” Ramar had just come in. “Our cause, our fighting spirit is still alive. I say, keep up the fight! We’ve lost a lot, but we’re going to win! Come on, who’s with me?!”

“I’m in!” Linda jumped over to him.

“I’m with you,” I nodded, brushing away a tear. “It’s what my parents would have wanted.”

“I’m still here!” Alex smiled for the first time in three days.

“I’m alive,” Elizabeth laughed.

“I’m in,” Conrad joined her.

“Me too,” Avalon whispered. We all turned to him, shocked.

“You’re all right!” a voice cried. Again, we all whirled around to see Elyian had just joined us.

“ELYIAN!” Ramar tackled his brother. “I thought I lost you! You were dead! Or actually, not! Where were you?!”

“I was hit by the lightning. A little red-haired girl found me, and I told her where I lived. She brought me to Moorland and took care of me. I woke up today, and she brought me home.”

“Who was the girl?” I asked.

“Er, yes,” Elizabeth coughed. “Elaine, your parents knew your destiny. You remember that time you told me about? When you were little, and the people came demanding the Stars?”

“Yeah, that was DC?”

“Exactly. You’ll discover more of what they meant later. But, the point is, your parents have had to keep moving to protect you. You weren’t ready to do this, to become a warrior, just yet. That’s why they hid something from you.

“What?”

“You have a sister.”  
“Yeah, Ruby.” I paused, wondering if Ruby was in the fire. “Wait, you said just Johnson and Hope were lost. What about Ruby?”

“Ruby… that’s the point. You have another sister Elaine; Michelle Meadowwood. We saved those two. Alex swung them up on her horse and galloped them over to the circus. She saved their lives.”

“Oh…” I glanced at Alex. “Thank you…”

“Of course, and you better thank Ydris. I was trying to explain to him without explaining to him, you know. I said Meadowwood, and he laughed ‘say no more!’. He kept your sisters there during the battle, even though he didn’t really know why.”

“He’s awesome,” I grinned. The realization was setting in; I had two sisters! “Where are they?” I asked Elizabeth.

“Ruby and Michelle are at Moorland. Michelle’s most desperate to meet you,” Elyian answered for her.

“Michelle,” I said slowly.

I couldn’t believe it. Not only did I get to visit Moorland, but I was going to meet a sister I didn’t know I had. I only had to wait two days before Elyian brought me to the stable. By that time, everyone was faring much better. Conrad Maarsden had gone back to being Moorland’s blacksmith, while the rest of KOA remained in Valedale.

I jumped off the KOA wagon and raced into the stable yard. Breathlessly, I glanced around at Moorland. It was just like I’d remembered. Then, someone crashed into me, knocking me to the ground.

“ELAINE!” Maya cried out gleefully. “You’re back! Don’t ever leave again, you, big idiot!”

That was Maya’s term for someone she liked, and it usually applied to Justin. Kind of funny, how he was gone. I mean, Moorland was the same, but it wasn’t the same. It was still beautiful, but even I could see what was wrong. A rider on a big bay mare trotted listlessly into the barn. “How was the ride?” Maya inquired. The rider shrugged.

“Okay, I guess.” That was it, right there. When Justin was around, no ride was ‘okay’. Each girl would have her perfect horse, and that made every ride ‘absolutely incredible!’

“So,” I glanced at Maya, “how’ve things been?”

“Unfair,” Maya growled. “Jenna doubled my chores, so I now do all of mine and all of Justin’s."

“All?” I laughed. Maya joined me.

“Well, not all exactly. John took some too, and Jenna took a few.”

“What about Josh? He literally does nothing around here.”

“Yeah, that hasn’t changed. He still just stands out by his Western thingy and gets people to race. Oh, and he plays his nasty little pranks still. How’ve you been?”

Actually, that was a very good question. How was I? My parents had just been killed, true. But, beyond that, I’d found my mission. I had just discovered that I had a little sister too, which was cool. And, I loved Valedale. I was living my destiny, you could say.

“Wonderful,” I smiled, a bit sadly. “Things are wonderful.” I looked into Maya’s eyes. Yes, she had heard what happened. Probably, someone had told her it was a house fire, or something.

“Good,” she whispered as she touched my arm gently. “I guess you’re here for your sisters,” Maya’s old voice came back.

“Yep.”

“They’re at Nilmer’s, duh.”

“How are they?”

“Actually, they’re having a blast. Your little sister is very partial to sweets, so we couldn’t keep her from going up to Nilmer’s. Your older sister is very partial to sweets in a different sort of way,” Maya giggled. I got her pun and laughed too.

“That sounds like Ruby.”

“Yeah. Oh, by the way, I’m eighteen today!” Maya exclaimed.

“Eighteen? I thought you were a lot younger than that,” I cocked my head. Maya furrowed her eyebrows in mock anger.

“Well, fine! But we’ll see who laughs last when I’m ninety, and I look like I’m eighty-nine!” she fell into laughter as she said the last part. “Anyway, are you ready to get your siblings?”

“Yeah, I’d better go.”

“Okay, see ya. Hey, did Dawn ever come back?”

“No. I have a couple of horses, and I’m here with Elyian from Valedale today. Okay, I really should go now,” I stated again. Maya had a reputation for talking loads and never letting you leave.

“Bye,” she said, giving up. I quickly started to run up to Nilmer’s. As I climbed up the cliff, I could hear the music floating out from the tent. Ydris and his girls were probably rehearsing. Softly, I pushed aside the tent flap and slipped inside. Ah, yes! The lights were swirling, and the music was playing very loudly. Up in the corner, two redheads were watching Ydris and his dancers. One looked like she could be my twin, because she was. The other was a bit shorter, and had a different nose than Ruby and I did. It had to be Michelle. I started to walk up to them, but then Ydris saw me.

“Elaine!” he held out his hand to me.

“Wait, really? I’m out of practice…”

“Oui, really, and come on already.” The magician pulled me onto their dance floor. Standing there for the first time, with the lights and everything… wow. I remembered part of the routine, and I was able to help them with the end part. I made quite a few mistakes, that Thalia judged me for, Ydris noticed, and Silencia remembered. Mel was too busy watching her own feet to see mine. When we got to the part where the girls step back, Ydris grabbed me and we began our dance. It was then that I noticed someone was missing. Thalia, Mel, Silencia… where was Isebell Figg?

As soon as our dance was finished, Ruby and Michelle stood up and applauded. It felt different to be bowing underneath those swirling spotlights…I was loving it! Michelle jumped up and down with excitement.

“That was amazing, y’all!” Hey, she said y’all! She was my sister! I walked toward her gracefully.

“Hi.” My voice was stiffer than Ramar’s when he spoke to DC henchmen. Michelle squealed.

“You’re Elaine! You’re the sister they always told me about! Oh, awesome!” she jumped forward and hugged me. I felt a bit awkward, but I returned her greeting. “This place has the bestest food ever! They’ve got popcorn, and cotton candy, and everything!”

“I know, it’s pretty neat,” I smiled. Glancing up, I saw Ruby standing behind Michelle coldly. It was then that I remembered we’d not parted on the best of terms. I’d never understood why, but Ruby had been giving me the cold shoulder for years. Like an angry old mare, she would shun me, and cut me out of her groups. I had a feeling that it had something to do with what I was doing now, if that makes sense.

“Hello, Ruby.”

“Hello, Elaine.”

“I hope you’re doing okay?”

“Despite the fact I’ve just lost my parents, I am doing fine. You seem to be thriving.”

“Life’s what you make it, love.”

“I see you still haven’t lost your mannerisms. I thought coming here might teach you a thing or two about the real world.”

“Coming here has taught me more than that, dear.”  
“Hm.” That was all she said. I couldn’t believe it when she thanked Ydris and the others, and just left. Michelle was clinging to my arm when I said goodbye to the Nilmer’s herd; she was still there when I followed Ruby outside.

“Do you want something?” I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Halloween’s today.”

“I know.”

“Did you do anything for it?”

“I helped the Councilman unlock a big iron gate to get into this place called Goldenhills Valley.”

“That sounds autumn-y.”

“It is autumn-y.”

“Can we celebrate Halloween?”

“I don’t know how, but maybe.”

“Did Ruby make you mad?” “No.”

“You sound mad.”

“Michelle, stop being a pest,” I growled. Michelle looked shocked for a second, then rolled her eyes.

“I forgot. You’re Ruby’s twin,” she growled. I glanced at her in sudden sympathy.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I guess some of Ruby rubbed off on me.”

“It’s fine,” Michelle forgave me quickly. “So, what now?”

“We need to go see Elyian. He’s taking us back to Valedale.”

“Nuh-uh!” Michelle declared suddenly. “You’re coming with us to Jarlaheim!”

“Who said that?”

“Our nasty old aunt, who’s taking cassidy of us,”

“Custody?”

“Uh-huh. Yeah, she told this lawyer guy that we have to go with her.” “Was it Aunt Ella?” “No, Aunt Ella’s nice. It was a mean lady.”

“Well, it can’t be Aunt Sadie. She’s on the mainland, and she’s not mean. Wait a minute…” I thought of another aunt. “Tell me it’s not Dad’s sister?!”

“Yeah, cause she’s a Meadowwood, or actually not anymore because she got married, so now she’s Mrs. Drake, only she doesn’t like to be called Mrs., because she’s that way, so now she’s Ms. Drake.” Michelle rambled. I sighed. Ms. Drake, my ridiculously self-infatuated aunt. She lived in an apartment slash office in Jarlaheim. Me and Jarlaheim…yeah, we didn’t get along so well. Outside of the nice farms, and the nice people living on them around Jarlaheim, I considered Jarlaheim a very noisy, crowded city. Give me Valedale with its rose bushes and waterfalls any day.

“Darn,” I sighed. “Ms. Drake. We’re going back to Valedale for tonight anyway.”

“Goody. We have to celebrate Halloween!”

“Of course, we do! But how?” I tried to think of something Michelle and I could do to celebrate the festival.

“They’re having a costume party. It’s in Moorland. Everyone will be wearing masks!”

“Perfect, costume party. When is it?”

“Tomorrow morning. We don’t have to go to Ms. Drake’s until afternoon.”

“Or ever, if I can help it.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. We’ll go to the Halloween party tomorrow, okay?”

“We don’t have costumes.”

“Oh. I’ll get some from Ydris then.”

“Yay! Can I go down to Moorland and find Elyian?”

“Go ahead, I’ll be along.”

Michelle skipped off down the road that led to Moorland. I turned on my heel and ran back toward the tent. The girls had gone, but Ydris and Xin were messing with the lights. Correction, Xin was trying to fix the lights and Ydris was telling him how not to do it. He saw me and smiled.

“Bonjour, love.”

“What happened?” I demanded immediately.

“What do you mean, what happened?”

“You know what I mean. What happened with Isebell?”

“Ah,” Ydris waved his gloved hand through the air. “Les femmes. They are all the same.”

“Come on, y’all were doing so well!”

“Oui, I thought so. But then, she comes in here fighting mad, and starts yelling at me in lots of words I did not completely understand. I say I don’t understand, and she screams, like so,” Ydris did a perfect imitation of Isebell’s scream. I almost laughed but I coughed instead. “And then,” Ydris continued, “she ran away crying her eyes out. I have no idea of what was wrong with her, other than she is one of les femmes.”

“You could have asked.”

“I tried, she screamed more. What was wrong with her, maybe you know?”

“She probably thought you had another girl.”

“Impossible!”

“Is it?”

“Oui! She knows I love only her!”

“Hm. Did you tell her that?”

“Oui, every day.”

“Hm.” I thought hard for a minute. Then, I noticed something. Thalia was still hanging around the grounds. That didn’t make sense, seeing as everyone else had left. Or maybe… Why would Thalia hang around Nilmer’s? Why did any girl hang around Nilmer’s when there was no reason to? Answer: there was a reason to, and his name was Ydris. “Has Thalia been talking to Isebell?”

“Just as usual. She doesn’t like her, anyone can see that.”

“Uh-huh. I’m afraid her dislike has gotten a bit out of hand.”

“What do you mean, my dove?”

“You’ll see. Will Isebell be at the Halloween party tonight?”

“Oui, I think so.”

“Perfect. You be there too, I’ll take care of your problem.”

“May I repay you, somehow, my sweet?”

“Yeah, you can lend me a costume for my sister.”

“Say no more!” Ydris told Xin to find one of their old costumes for Michelle, gave it to me, then went back to telling Xin everything the jester was doing wrong. I ducked out of the tent.

Thalia was hanging around by the empty cages. She was holding her sparkling mask, and fiddling with it impatiently.

“Thalia,” I sighed. “Isebell broke up with Ydris.”

“Oh?” Yeah, she was Thalia, to say the least. If I hadn’t been an actress too, I wouldn’t have been able to see right through her.

“Yep. I suppose congratulations are in order.”  
“They are, thank you.” Okay, she wasn’t going to hide it. Made my job easier, but less exciting.

“How’d you do it? Rumors?”

“Ha! Darling, I’m not that crude. No, I used myself. My talent.”

“What did you do?”

“Just this,” Thalia drew a small tube of lipstick out of her pocket and applied it. “See? I said ‘being at Nilmer’s is a lot of wear and tear on my lipstick’. Isebell’s ears perked up, I saw that. Then, Ydris called me, to ask me about a schedule, only he didn’t say that. He just said Thalia. We were talking a bit away from the others, they couldn’t hear what we said. I just acted the right way, and Isebell watched. I do think,” Thalia laughed, “I scared our magician. He said something was seriously wrong with me and sent me back to the group with a laugh. Even Ydris did not see through me. Ah, he’s a man,” she laughed again. I was staring at her in disbelief.

“How could you?!”

“It was actually painfully easy.”

“But, why?!”

“Why would any girl do that to any other girl Ydris was interested in?” Thalia gave me a sudden earnest look. “I was here first, darling. I am not here simply for the show.”

“Thalia!” I stamped my foot angrily. “You’ve got to fix this! Sorry to spoil it, but Ydris loves Isebell.”

“Mm, he doesn’t seem very upset.”

“Mm, he does. He’s Ydris, he doesn’t show his real problems, but he dramatizes all of the ones he doesn’t care about. If he blows something off, that something’s wrong.”

“I don’t care. Isebell’s a regular hussy. I’ll let Silencia, nay, Mel, get in my way before Isebell. She just waltzed in here, and just like that, she’s his favorite.”

“Thalia! Do you really care about him at all?”

“Don’t we all?”

“I mean really, Thalia. I saw it in your eyes a second ago, when you said you were here first. Mel has a schoolgirl’s crush, I doubt Silencia could care less, and if she does care, she’s Silencia, but I think you’re different. You care a bit more than the others.”

“Hm.”

“If what I say is true, you’ll only want what’s good for him. You’ll know he’ll only be happy with Isebell. Think about that.” Quickly, I turned away a strode off toward Moorland. Thalia was watching me, I felt that. Good.


	19. Halloween Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ydris has some news for Isebell...

Chapter 19: Halloween Romance, Big Time

Michelle settled into Valedale quite easily. Ruby was a total jerk the whole time, but no one cared what she thought. That night, I curled up under my quilt and pulled out my phone. Several alerts had been buzzing all evening, and I was starting to worry. Sure enough;  
Ydris: Are you doing something about Isebell?  
Ydris: Tell me you’re doing something.  
Ydris: Should I do something?  
Ydris: Are you mad at me, mon ami?  
With a smile, I texted back.  
Me: Yes, yes, I’ll explain, and no.  
Ydris: Ah, bon. Did you find out what was wrong?  
Me: Yep.  
Ydris: What already, love?!  
Me: Unfortunately, it was one of your dancers that came between you.  
Ydris: Mais pourquoi? I told her they are just friends. They are passionate actress friends, oui, but so is mon Isebell.  
Me: It was a scheme of Thalia’s, actually. Don’t worry, just come to the Halloween party in Moorland.   
Ydris: I can’t, they changed the time to tonight.  
Me: What?!! Michelle wanted to go!  
Ydris: So wake her up and sneak out and take her. You’re not le idiot, Elaine.   
Me: Fine, I will, but you’d better come.  
Ydris: Eh, bien!

I jumped out of bed and silently woke Michelle.  
“We’re going to the party. Now,” I whispered. Michelle nodded excitedly. She dressed herself in the dancer’s costume Ydris had lent us while I slipped into my own dancing costume. I found a black, silky dress that I’d gotten from Silencia, which worked just fine. Michelle was ready by that time in a frilly mauve gown. I grabbed her hand as we slipped out into the darkness of Halloween night.

I didn’t want to wake my horses, so Michelle and I ran through Hollow Woods. That wonderful place was horribly spooky at night. The full Halloween moon glowed through cracks in the tree branches. There was a chilly breeze rustling leaves, and I could hear an owl screeching. 

Luckily, Michelle and I made the run to Silverglade Village in no time. Once there, we hitched a ride with a few other party goers and headed toward Moorland. As we approached the party grounds, I could hear loud, exciting music being played. Michelle glanced at me, her green eyes sparkling. Now, we could see the beautifully-lit dance floor, and the twirling couples. There were costumes of every kind, and orange and black decorations. Hay bales were used in place of chairs, which I thought was fun. (I usually used hay bales as such anyway.) I saw Jenna passing around apple cider, while others served snacks. Yeah, Moorland had done an amazing job with this festival. 

Then, I saw Isebell Figg. She was sitting off by herself, Diggory clinging to her neck. Isebell was wearing the star-spangled gown she’d worn when I first met her, only now she’d added a mask.   
“Why did I even come here…” she murmured as I walked up to her.  
“Hi, Isebell,” I grinned. Michelle skipped off to play with Madison, so I didn’t need to worry about keeping an eye on her.  
“Hello Elaine, little squirrel. Oh, honey, everything’s so perfectly awful tonight.” Isebell began to cry softly. I nodded.   
“Isebell, there’s something I should tell you.” I then proceeded to tell Isebell what Thalia had told me. By the time I’d gotten to the end, Isebell was frozen.  
“The little hussy,” she snarled. Then, Isebell sighed exasperatedly. “What do I do now?”  
“Here comes Ydris,” I coughed suddenly, ducking behind a hay bale. Ydris had shed his coat for a black cape, and he also wore a mask. Isebell didn’t stand up when she saw him, which made sense.   
“Isebell,” he began, “eh, I do not call you mon Isebell, for if you do not want that, I will respect you. However, listen to me, s’il vous plait. I must say, I do not know what happened with Thalia, but it is nothing, a trifle. Isebell, you are the only one I could ever, ever, truly love. I admire the other girls, true. But, you, tres belles Isebell, are different to me. I love you, Isebell. I love you, most beautiful and perfect of women. If you will consent to listen, I must ask you something. Tres belles Isebell, I can’t imagine living without you. I’m afraid my Jorvegian falls short of what I want to say, but it is something like mon ami, and you, et moi, and us, and the Circus. You’d never leave. Eh!” Ydris shook his head exasperatedly. “That sounded like a threat.”  
“Do you mean ‘forever’?” Isebell breathed.  
“Oui, that was what I meant.”  
“Are you trying to propose to me?”  
“I attempted to, but I’ve failed in every conceivable way.”  
“That was a very ‘Ydris’ way to propose.”  
“Ydris is synonym for crazy, non?” Ydris sighed and turned away. He was blushing, which I’d never seen him do before.  
“Maybe,” Isebell turned his head back to her. “but, I wouldn’t mind being Mrs. Synonym.”   
“Did you just accept my proposal?” Ydris gave her one of his crooked smiles.   
“Yeah, I think so,” Isebell cocked her head.   
“We’re getting married?”  
“Yeah. You can call me mon Isebell again.”  
“Oui. Perfect.”

Oh, gosh. I watched, breathless, as Ydris kissed Isebell’s hand. Then, I heard someone behind me.  
“Well, it worked,” Thalia chuckled. I whirled around.  
“This is my spying place!” I snapped. Thalia grinned.  
“Just wanted to see my plan in action. You know Ydris never would’ve gotten his girl if it hadn’t been for me.”   
I looked at her queerly and realized what she meant.  
“You mean the breakup and everything…”  
“Was according to plan.” Thalia tossed her bleached hair and skipped away. Well, her methods had been a bit questionable, but I couldn’t argue with the results. Just then, Michelle found me and pulled me out.   
“The dancing is starting!!” she giggled. “You’re going to miss it!”   
“I’m not in the mood,” I sighed. Life was very different now. OF course, there’d been a time when I would have joined the couples with great pleasure, but now, I was on a different road.  
“Too bad.”   
“Wait, Michelle!” Michelle thrust me into the group of dancers before I could say another word. I stared about me, not knowing what to do. Oh, for Ydris, who was a worthy partner, but everyone would know there was nothing between us. But, he and Isebell were off doing their own thing, so I was left alone. Then, someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
“Would you mind dancing with me?” a guy about my age asked.   
“Not at all,” I answered. My partner was dressed in all black, his mask matching my own. He took my hand and guided me into the swirling sea of couples.  
“May I ask your name?” he queried. I felt my skirt swish as we took a hard turn.  
“Elaine Meadowwood. Yours?”  
“Tristan Goldspur.”  
We didn’t say anything else as we continued the dance.

Afterwards, Tristan bowed gracefully. (Yeah, we still do that on Jorvik.)  
“Thank you, Miss Meadowwood.”  
“You can call me Elaine, and you’re welcome.” I curtsied, feeling glad I’d worn such a full skirt. I turned away to find my little sister, when Tristan tapped me on the arm.  
“Do you mind if I see you again?”  
Wait, what?!  
“Um, no. I don’t mind.”  
WHAT WAS I SAYING?!  
“Thank you.” Then, he was gone. I stumbled blindly toward Michelle, who was having a drinking contest with Madison.  
“Hello, El,” she said through apple cider.  
“Elaine! It’s so good to see you again! Okay, so while Dawn’s been with me, she’s been really great. Now, though, the king of horses wants her to be his queen, and she is tormented about which to choose; you, or her love.”  
“Oh, dear,” I laughed. That’s what I loved about Madison. She was wonderfully imaginative, not unlike myself. I took one of the cups of cider and drank it quickly.  
“What time is it?” Michelle asked as she chomped some candy corn.   
“Midnight,” Madison and I said together.   
“Oh! Come on, the fun stuff’s at midnight. Why are you so red, Elaine?” My sister can’t ever keep her mouth shut.   
“The dancing, I guess.”  
“Right. Well, hurry, the basement game is going to be organized!”  
Michelle raced off toward the dance floor, Madison close behind, and me third.

Next thing I knew, the whole party had driven up to Silverglade Manor for the basement game. The object of the game was to go into the totally dark basement in teams of four. We’d then have to find the fifteen hidden pumpkins and race back to start to win the prize. I stood outside the basement, waiting to be placed on a team. Michelle, Madison, Maya, and a Fort Pinta girl, Mary, were down their now, competing against another team. I had no idea who would be on my team, seeing as I was having some friend issues, what with Justin and all. Then, I saw something peculiar…  
Two short figures wearing giant, black cloaks that didn’t fit were creeping about in the silence. I eyed them, taking in what I could see of them. I had a strong hunch as to who they were. Suddenly, one tripped over the hem of the cloak and fell face first onto the ground.  
“By the light of Aideen,” she snarled. “You know we’re going under the hammer for this one.”  
“Alex, ssh! Everyone knows that’s one of your favorite phrases.”  
“Meh. I don’t care. This is awesome, isn’t it?!”  
“Avalon and Elyian are gonna kill us.”  
“Not if they don’t know. Besides, they’d have to catch us if they did find out.”  
“Elizabeth must have heard us.”  
“Aw, come on, she was fast asleep.”  
“Okay, how about Avalon across the bridge? We passed Elyian and Ramar’s house on the way out of town too. And Cora…”  
“Cora lives in Dundull!”   
“Still! Alex let’s go back.”  
“Nuh-uh, this is terrific…ah-ha, Linda, we weren’t the only ones to sneak out.”  
“Huh?”  
“Look who’s over there.”  
“It’s Elaine!”   
“I’ll bet her sister’s here too.”  
“That one, with the red curly hair?”  
Red curly hair? I looked around me excitedly. Sure enough, there was Genevieve Winddaughter in her glamorous cowgirl getup. She had someone with her; a girl clutching a cane.  
“Linda Chanda! Alex Cloudmill!” I called to the girls. They tripped over to me, throwing their cowls off their heads. Linda’s thick, dark brown hair was smoothly tucked inside her cloak. Alex’s wild blonde head was as ruffled as usual.  
“Hi Elaine. Did you know Gen’s here? Where’s your sister?” Alex asked me, wreathed in grins.  
“No, and Michelle’s down in the basement. I was just looking for a team.”  
“Boom, team,” Alex shook hands with me and Linda. “Ya think Gen will join our team?”  
“She’s got someone with her, but we can see…”  
The three of us ran over to Gen, who was overjoyed to be reunited with me.  
“Hi, Elaine. Where were you?” she yawned.  
“Valedale! I’ve missed you so much, Gen! I meant to say goodbye, I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s fine. I started my own thing too. Meet Rania Varanger,” Gen indicated the girl she was with. “You’re never gonna believe what she and I have done together. GED was at it again! This time, in Dundull. Miss Drake was there and everything!”  
“Miss Drake?!”  
“Yeah, she’s the COO of GED.”  
“She’s my dad’s sister!”  
“Ooh, that’s unfortunate,” Gen scowled bitterly. Just then, we heard someone speaking.

“Well, we’ve got ten people left,” Jenna announced. “Will you make teams of five?”  
“Gen, can you be on our team?” I asked quickly. Gen nodded.   
“Rania is going to stay up here.”  
“I wouldn’t be much good without being able to see,” Rania laughed. I noted that she was more secure about being blind in both eyes than Ydris was about being blind in one.   
“Okay. We’ll see you after,” Alex shook Rania’s extended hand. “Nice to see you. Hey, we still need another person on our team,” she added.   
“Another girl for the girls’ team? Count me in, dolls!” Isebell waltzed over. That’s when we realized; the other team was composed of Ydris, Josh, John, Tristan, and Loke Sunfield. Isebell surveyed the all-boys team cockily. “Boys versus girls,” she flipped her magenta hair. “This gonna be fun.”  
“Isebell, we’re going to win,” Ydris gave her one of his crooked smiles. Isebell flipped her hair harder.   
“I think not, sweet. You’ll see. I have a plan.”

“All right, it’s time for our final team to compete,” Jenna announced. “You ten just need to find fifteen pumpkins and bring them up to me. First team up is the winner. There are thirty pumpkins hidden down there, so don’t worry about amounts.”  
“Got it,” Isebell nodded. “We’re ready.”  
“Come on, gals,” Alex laughed. “We’re going to win.”  
“In your dreams,” Josh taunted. Linda closed her eyes dreamily.  
“No, you win in my dreams. We win in real life,” she teased.   
“Go!” Jenna startled us. The guys got inside the basement before we could. Isebell flung the door open as us girls scurried down the steps.   
“So,” she began, “I have a plan to win this thing. We just need to find fifteen pumpkins and bring them up. Easy.” Isebell winked at us as she sat down on a stair. We glared at her until we realized what she was up to. Then, the rest of us joined her. 

A few minutes later, we saw Loke appear with their pumpkins. The other guys were trailing behind. Isebell gave a maniacal laugh as she grabbed the pumpkins and bolted upstairs.  
“That’s cheating,” Josh sputtered.  
“Nuh-uh. We just have to find fifteen pumpkins and bring them up. Fifteen pumpkins,” Alex pointed to the basket, “Up.” She pointed to the steps.   
“Pas si vite ma mesange!” Ydris leapt gracefully in front of Isebell. Deftly, he lifted the basket out of her reach. Isebell stamped her foot and jumped up, trying to reach the pumpkins. Ydris chuckled, and was about to toss the basket to Tristan, who had made it to the top of the flight of stairs. Then, Isebell had an idea and sneakily covered Ydris’ good eye. He gave a shout as they both tumbled down the steps. I don’t know why Isebell thought blinding her fiancé was a good idea, but she did. Now, both Ydris and Isebell were sprawling at the very bottom of the steps. The pumpkins had rolled about all over the floor. Alex, Linda, and I fought over them with the boys, while Ydris was yammering at Isebell in very fast French. She, on the other hand, wasn’t the least bit sorry.  
“You don’t have to be so cocky!” she snapped.  
“I am not cocky! I am French,” Ydris hissed back. Isebell crossed her arms with a pout.   
“We were going to win,” she huffed. Ydris cocked his head. I could see he was totally thinking how gorgeous Isebell was, which had nothing to do with what she’d said.   
“So were we,” he answered hurriedly. Isebell hmphed and turned away. That’s when they heard the sound;  
“All right everyone! We have a winner!” Jenna’s voice came through the doors of the basement. Hurriedly, we all ran up. Gen was proudly holding a basket filled with fifteen pumpkins. Isebell’s plan had worked perfectly. She’d taken a gamble on her fiancé’s nature and won.   
“Congratulations, girls!” Mr. Moorland laughed at seeing the guys’ dismayed faces. Isebell was kind of a genius; distracting the guys while Gen gathered up the still-hidden pumpkins. It worked beautifully. 

We ended up splitting the prize with the guys, because we were nice peoples. (The prize was just a bunch of candy, and no real woman wants that temptation lying around.) After that, the party wrapped up. I found Michelle, who had been taken by a stomachache from all the cider. She fought to stay and play longer with Madison, but we’d been gone long enough. I grabbed Linda and Alex as we began to walk toward home. 

It was then that the weird thing happened for the first time. I was dazedly stumbling toward Valedale, completely exhausted. Alex was behind me, chatting with Linda. Michelle was ahead and didn’t seem to have lost any energy. I suddenly thought I heard voices. I looked about me; we were just leaving the manor grounds. We’d still have to get to the village, and everyone else seemed to be headed that way. That explained the voices… Or did it? Every other noise was drowned out. I heard only a man and a woman, speaking to each other. It was Ydris and Isebell, I knew that, but why was this so strange…  
“You know Thalia tried to come between us.”  
“Thalia, she did not try and come between us. She was bringing us together.”  
“How would you know?”  
“Moi, I know Thalia. I have known her since she was…la, this tall.”  
“You were children?”  
“Oui. She was a sweet little chipmunk.”  
“Thalia? She’d bite like a mustang!”   
“Oui, but for moi she bit the right people.”  
“How’d you two meet?”  
“Long story.”  
“Which is your way of saying you won’t tell me.”  
“Oui. Exactly.”  
“I’m going to nag you until you tell me.”  
“You make a good nag.”  
“Oh!”   
Suddenly, it all faded out. This time, not just noise. Every voice, every scene, every thing! I felt magnificently dizzy, like I was sinking through the earth. I felt like I was falling through heavy layers of something. To be perfectly honest, it felt like I was falling through time.   
“I couldn’t believe it!” someone cried indignantly. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open. I was in a little girl’s room. Of course, this room was occupied by two little girls. One had darker skin and black hair. The other was very fair, with hair that was almost white. I guessed that they were probably having a sleepover, which seemed logical. “I wanted to scream!” the girl with the tight black locks spoke again.  
“Are you sure you didn’t make a mistake?” her friend queried.   
“Mistake?!” the first girl exhibited a red stripe on her arm. “You don’t get that by a stupid mistake, Mel!” she hissed. Wait, Mel?  
“I guess not. So what are you gonna do?” Mel asked.   
“I’m going to… I’m going to… oh!” Thalia fell onto her pillow furiously. “It’s so unfair!”  
“Yeah,” Mel looked very lost without Thalia’s leadership. I was thinking that the two little girls still had the same relationship; Thalia says, Mel does.   
“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Thalia sat up quickly. (See? Told ya.)  
“Why me?!” Mel drew back suddenly.   
“Because you don’t have enough merit. We need to rid the world of injustice, Mel. What I saw today, no one should see. Aideen forbid anyone have to go through,” Thalia sobbed. “But, you have to help me. I can’t fix it on my own.”  
“But, I’m scared. What if I get hurt too?”   
“Mel, no one can be as hurt as what I saw today. We’re going back to that place and talk to the jester.”  
“But I’m scared of clowns!”  
“We’re going to tell him to get that poor baby out of there. We’ll get the horse too.”  
“But I’m scared of horses!”  
“This is a war, Mel. We’re going to fight for justice, to death if necessary!”  
“I’m scared of war, and fighting, and death!”  
“It’s time to take up arms and proclaim to the world that each human is a person.”  
“But, I’m scared of humans!”  
“We’ll show that nasty man what’s what.”  
“But, I’m scared of nasty men!”  
“Mel, we’re going to get that poor little thing free.”  
“But, I’m scared of… poor little thing?”  
“I think tomorrow we’ll formulate a plan of attack with the jester. Oh! I just thought of something. He won’t have anything to eat tonight.”  
“But I’m scared of plans of attack.”  
“Okay, so be it. I’m going to bring him something.” Thalia cocked her head and glanced at her friend. “I get the sudden suspicion that you have neither been listening, nor have you given me your allegiance, nor will you assist me in my plan.”  
“But, I’m scared of allegiance.”  
“That’s what I thought. Fine, I’ll do it on my own.” Thalia bounced out of bed and scurried out her door. That was Thalia for you; when she decided something needed to be done, she’d get someone else to do it, or do it herself. Just so long as it was completed in the end.


	20. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine finishes her vision

Chapter 20: Rescue, and a Legal Battle

The scene changed to a day later. Thalia, Xin, and a thin boy with a white eye were crouched behind an old building. All three were out of breath, their faces blanched.   
“All right,” Thalia gasped, “we found the dock. Are you sure she’ll be here?”  
“Oui,” the boy whispered. “I told her to meet us here.”  
“She’s a horse.”  
“I trust her.”  
“Fine,” Thalia sighed. “The boat’s right there. Are you both ready?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oui.”  
“Let’s go then.” Without another word, Thalia grabbed Ydris’ slender wrist and sprinted out toward the boat. Xin followed as best he could, while I watched in amazement. Ydris had been saved from his childhood…by Thalia? A big, beautiful mare came galloping up then. She bellowed a warning as two men on horseback tried to lasso her. Thalia screamed and yanked Ydris to the side. Xin shook his head at her.  
“He can’t walk that well!”  
“He’s fixin’ to learn!” was Thalia’s soft answer.   
“Zee!” Ydris cried. Zee shook her white mane as she dodged the lassos. “I have to help her.”  
“You’re kinda useless,” Thalia huffed.   
“But-!”  
“Fiiiiiine…” the girl growled. She shoved Xin and Ydris back behind a tall stack of crates. Then, Thalia scampered quietly out into the battle zone. 

A burly man was riding a chestnut horse, trying to capture Zee.  
“You might as well come out!” he snarled. “We’ve got you cornered!” His companion was quite red in the face.  
“Are you sure they ran this way?” he choked.  
“The mare came this way, and she seems to know.”  
“Abercrombie, the circus owner,” Thalia whispered under her breath. “You’re the one that caused all the problems.” The girl darted behind a box, waiting for a chance to get near Zee. The mare stomped her giant hoof furiously. The white feathers on her fetlocks shivered as Zee tried to dance about the flying lassos. “Zee!” Thalia hissed. The poor horse was quite dazed and had no idea where the voice was coming from. She whirled around, just missing a rope. Thalia took a deep breath. She had one chance. 

Deftly, the girl leapt out from behind the cargo.   
“What the-!” Abercrombie reined his horse in sharply.   
“Zee, let’s go!” Thalia clutched at the end of Abercrombie’s lasso. With her free hand, she grabbed the other cord. Zee nickered her thanks as she bolted toward the ship. She then neighed to Thalia, begging her to join the horse. Thalia jerked both ropes down as heavily as she could. “Xin!” she pleaded, “get Ydris!” The jester had already grabbed the boy, who had collapsed. Thalia felt her small hands being burnt by the rope as the villains tried to figure out what was wrong.   
“It’s a girl!” one shouted. “Take her instead!”  
“No, wait!” Abercrombie screamed back. “The cops,” he pointed to the horizon. “Get out of here!” His companion dropped the lasso and kicked his horse into a gallop. Abercrombie jerked his rope from Thalia’s raw hands and snapped it viciously at the boat. “This isn’t over! You’ll never be safe!” he shrieked. Then, he too was forced to make his escape. Of course, he didn’t leave without taking a strike at Thalia.

The girl found herself lying on the ground, surrounded by boxes. Her hands were chafed and bleeding, her head swimming. The boat. She had to get out of there. Bravely, Thalia pushed herself up and staggered onto the small craft Xin had found.   
“Is everyone h-here?” she coughed.   
“Yes. We’re all here.” Xin was standing by her. Thalia smiled slowly.  
“I did it,” she cried softly. Then, she drew a small knife out from her stocking. “C-cut the ropes off his wrists.”  
“Mademoiselle Thalia?” a small voice wavered. Thalia turned her dark head. “Merci.”  
“Of course.”  
The boat sailed out of harbor and toward Moorland beach. 

I found myself drifting back through time. I couldn’t believe the things I’d just seen. Ydris was here because of Thalia? It seemed unlikely, but it was true. Strange that I didn’t notice how young Zee looked then. Of course, she still looks exactly the same, for reasons I found out later…

My head hit the ground as I saw myself surrounded by trees. The forest about me swirled and churned, while above me I saw three girls in cloaks.  
“Nihili,” they laughed. I didn’t understand what the heck that meant, but then I didn’t understand anything else either. I saw more sights as I faded back into reality. A gray mare being pulled onto a beach, a blonde woman shrieking at a doctor about ‘failing his mission,’ Elizabeth Sunbeam standing on one side of the bridge, Avalon at the other, and many other things.   
Then, it all stopped.

“Elaine?” 

My eyes opened to see Alex. “Hi. You passed out.”  
“I need help,” I gasped.   
“What’s wrong?” Linda came over to me. I could see myself back in my room in Valedale now.  
“I-I think I just saw the past. And maybe some other stuff too.”  
“Oh?” Linda’s fake calmness wasn’t fooling anyone. “What did you see?”  
“Just Thalia, and those guys.”  
“Any idea why?”  
“I don’t know…” I fell into a mess of tears. Alex patted my shoulder.  
“We were just leaving the party when you collapsed. I carried you home.”  
“Why didn’t you call someone?” I sniffed. “That would seem to be logical.”  
“Um…let’s just say I had already diagnosed what was wrong with you.”  
“What’s wrong with me?”  
“Elizabeth can explain. You should sleep now.”  
“What time is it?”  
“It’s five in the morning. Come on, go to sleep.”  
“Okay,” I sighed. “Good night. Or good morning.”  
“Night.” The girls switched out the lights as I fell asleep. 

“Elaine!” Elizabeth called for me, waking me up from a perfectly nice sleep. I fell out of bed and ran into Elizabeth’s kitchen, where she was waiting. “Good morning, Miss Meadowwood.” Why did she sound so sarcastic??  
“Good morning…” I wavered. She’d found out about last night’s sneaking out, that was it.   
“I heard about last night.” I doubted anyone had told her, but the dark circles under our eyes were a dead giveaway.   
“Yeah, sorry about that,” I grinned. Elizabeth cocked her head.  
“I didn’t say it was your fault. It wasn’t anything bad anyway. I think, it’s time for me to explain more about the Soul Riders.” Oh, right, the weird thing where I’d seen Thalia.   
“Okay.” Wow, I was thinking. Real intelligent answer right there. Elizabeth nodded her head and flicked a strand of red hair off her thin shoulder.  
“I want you to take this wand and go up behind my house. You will see four stones there. Use the wand on each one and tell me what happens.”  
“Okay.” Yeah, I should be on a debate team. I did what Elizabeth said, following the path up behind her cottage. I flicked the purple wand toward the first stone, and…  
What?

The stone grumbled slightly, quivering with effort it seemed. A slight glow appeared in its center, as a bolt of lightning took form. I was staring at the violet symbol, my mouth hanging open. Okay… I walked to the next stone. Once again, I used the wand and saw the glow of purple begin. This time, a star appeared. Yeah, not weird at all. On to the third stone. Same thing, only now it was a moon. With the fourth stone, a sun symbol shone out. I was thoroughly freaked out and raced back to the house.  
“Elizabeth?” I called anxiously. Ramar was just coming up the path and collided with me.   
“Liz!” he shouted randomly. On schedule, the Spymaster joined us.  
“’Lizbeth!”  
And Avalon,  
“Elizabeth?”  
Of course, Elyian arrived then too.  
“Liza?”

“Lizzy, Liza, Betsy, and Bess,” Elizabeth muttered, coming outside. “I am not answering any of you. Go away and solve your own problems.” She said this every day, but no one took her literally. Today, however, there was an unusual call.  
“Eliza!” someone sang out. I got the reference and giggled as Silencia Tranquila minced up the walk. Elizabeth turned, looking quite exasperated.   
“May I help you?” she walked through the guys like a dog scattering chickens. Silencia nodded decisively.  
“I have word from Jarlaheim.”  
“I’m sorry, who are you-?”  
“Silencia Tranquila. I have a letter for you. It is from Herman.” Silencia displayed an envelope with a flourish.   
“Ooh, Herman,” Elizabeth clutched at it anxiously. “Thank you, Miss Tranquila.”  
“Of course.” Silencia was gazing at Avalon, her head cocked. Then, she glanced back at Elizabeth. “She’s got it bad,” Silencia sang under her breath as she skipped away. Elizabeth shook her head.   
“I have no idea who that was.”  
“She didn’t know who you were except Herman told her,” I snickered. “And I know her anyway. She’s a reference queen.”  
“Reference?” Elizabeth looked at me questioningly.   
“Never mind,” I sighed. “Do you want to know what happened with your rocks?”  
“My what?”  
“The weird purple rock thingies. They all turned purple, and had a sun, star, moon, and lightning on them.”  
“You’re saying that all four runestones were activated?”  
“That was my intention,” I agreed. Elizabeth’s mouth opened partially as she glanced at the dark cloaked figures in her garden.  
“Meeting. Today.” Avalon quickly made his exit. Elyian gave me a quick sweep with his eyes.  
“Her, of all people,” he shook his head and hurried out of the garden.  
“We’re out of pancakes.” Ramar made an attempt to be dramatic as he floated away. Elizabeth swallowed hard before turning to look me in the eyes.   
“I’ve had dreams of this moment,” she whispered. “It’s always clear in the dream. Now, I don’t know whether to…” I think she noticed that I was staring back at her like a deranged bird. “Run to the restaurant and help Ramar,” she all but pushed me out of her rose garden. 

Needless to say, I didn’t want to help Ramar. So, logically, I didn’t. I ducked behind a tree and watched Elizabeth. She opened the letter Silencia had delivered with shaking hands. A letter from Herman interested me too, seeing as how I knew the guy. Herman was the owner of Jorvik Stables, and I’d been helping him around there lately. He had a problem; GED of course. Miss Drake was in charge of the Jarlaheim branch of GED, and everyone was afraid of her plans for the Harvest Counties. Jorvik Stables was just outside Jarlaheim, and what happened to the city would affect them too. Herman had been having me do the usual; sneak around and become a bug in the GED system. So, I generally just had to stop up illegal machinery, and look for clues of what GED was really up to. 

That was the thing. GED in the past had done a lot of bad, but it was always clear what they were up to. Remember at Moorland, they were trying to build condos in place of the stable, and at the Manor they were trying to drill for oil. But here? No one had any idea what they were up to. Of course, as I was learning, that meant Elaine Meadowwood was most assuredly involved. 

Anyway, back to Elizabeth. I didn’t know that she even knew Herman, but she was obviously eager to hear from him. Her thin face changed as she read the words he’d penned. Elizabeth clutched the letter’s paper as she finished reading.   
“Elaine! Michelle! Ruby!” she shrieked suddenly. I popped out from behind the tree, Michelle came bolting out of the Gray Monk diner, and Ruby meandered out of the cottage. “Listen to me,” Elizabeth choked, “I’ve got to leave right now. You three are not to leave the house.”  
This again? Well, this time I wanted to know what was going on.  
“What’s wrong?” I almost shouted as Elizabeth tied the cords of her cloak about her white throat.   
“Your aunt. Is there a reason you didn’t tell me she was GED?” Elizabeth snapped.  
“Miss Drake? I didn’t hide it from you, but you know. KOA equals good guys, DC, mortal enemies, and GED’s bad, but not that bad…”  
“Get in the house. We have a huge problem.”  
“What is it?” Michelle suddenly clung to me.   
“GED is suing the Gray Monk.”  
“Oh…” I thought about that for a moment. The Gray Monk was technically just a cover up for KOA. Therefore, GED was suing KOA… No way on Jorvik could KOA afford a lawsuit. We were a band of warriors, fighting for the light. We weren’t rich, by any means. And GED was probably the one power with the most money on all of Jorvik. There was no one who could pay off that lawsuit! I subconsciously went through a list of people I knew that might have money, just to be sure. For all his flaunting, Ydris was penniless, I knew that. One of the stables maybe…but they were mostly owned by towns. Towns can’t pay lawsuits; we’d need someone private. Moorland wouldn’t work seeing as the place was only kept afloat by donations from the Baroness Silverglade.  
Oh. The Baroness.  
If she would consent to it, we could get funds from her. I knew she supported us, especially since what happened to Justin. I had to talk to her.  
“Why is she suing?” Ruby asked nonchalantly.  
“We apparently are the wrong custodians for her nieces. She wants you three back, now.”  
“But, why sue?” Michelle sobbed. My little sister was always highly emotional.   
“She is that type of woman,” I snarled. “Someone must’ve given her the idea…” On sudden intuition, I glanced at my twin. Ruby was pretty much opposite of me in every way. She couldn’t act enough to recite a poem, and that was exactly where she went wrong. “Ruby,” I gave her a phony smile, “When you want to cover something up, you don’t change your tune. Good job. However, you also don’t keep looking over your shoulder and jumping around. You failed, dear sister. Now, answer my question; why did you tell Miss Drake we were here against our will?”  
Ha ha, she was trapped. Ruby whirled on me like a tiger, her eyes flashing. If I hadn’t been positive before, I was now.   
“I don’t know-!” Yep, she was about to give up. “Because we are! I hate this whole wretched business! We are staying with a group of weirdos, and-and-oh!” Ruby burst into tears and ran back into the house. Elizabeth gave me a look before running out of her garden and calling for Calenthe, her horse. I smoothed the folds of my dress and sighed. I mentioned earlier how Ruby and I had not parted on the best of terms, and I never understood why. Maybe it was time to find out.   
“Ruby?” I called as I entered Elizabeth’s house. Michelle was behind me, looking very nervous.   
“What?” Ruby answered with a sniff.  
“What happened to us, Ruby? Way back, I mean.” I sat down next to my sister. Ruby wiped her eyes and turned from me.   
“You really don’t know?”  
“Nope.”  
“Wow…” Ruby said sarcastically. “Okay, I’ll tell you. Ever since we were little, you were always the different one. I never knew what it was, but there was something about you that set you apart. Our parents, may they rest in peace, were always perfect to us. They treated us the same, loved us both. Only, I knew that they were worried about you. It was one day that I realized they weren’t just worried about you, they were scared of you. It was like, wherever you went, shadow and sun followed,” Ruby mused poetically.  
“Powerful light, powerful darkness,” I quoted. Ruby nodded.  
“You’d set things right, but there would always be someone else, ruining things. Remember the night with the Stars?”  
“Of course, when they were demanding the Star children.”  
“Yeah. Things like that would happen all the time and you wouldn’t always know about it. It happened once that this guy came up to us, demanding to see our children. Mom and I were home alone, so of course she screamed no and told him to leave. I guess I look a lot like you, (of course, you look more ethereal,) so, when the guy saw me, he took a grab at me. Mom and I fought him off…but things don’t always end happily ever after. The guy heard my dad pull up, got scared, and ran off. We found out later that he killed my pony in anger.” Ruby spoke the last sentence in a monotone, but I gasped.  
“Oh, Rube! The one Justin gave you?”  
“Yes, Elaine,” Ruby hissed, “the one Justin told me was my perfect horse. That strange man killed it. My Scarletgem… I blame you, you know.” Ruby got up sharply and hurried away from me. I fell back onto the couch, not knowing what to do.

With me, not knowing what to do never lasts long. I bounced up from the sofa and scurried to the kitchen. Michelle was curled up against the stove, chomping a lemon cookie. I grabbed one from the counter too, and sat next to my sister.  
“Michelle,” I began, “we’ve got quite a few problems.”  
“Mm-hm.” She was more interested in the cookie than she was me, but that didn’t matter.  
“GED is suing the Gray Monk for some undefinable reason, but it generally involves us. My sister hates me, and GED is totally up to something in the Harvest Counties. What are we gonna do about it?”  
“Get the Baroness.”  
“You see, it all involves us, if indirectly, and it is highly important that we…what did you say?”  
“Get the Baroness, stupid. I saw you thinking about it earlier.”  
“Michelle,” I grinned, “that’s the best idea you’ve had in a while. Baroness, perfect. But what about…”  
“Elaine, Rube doesn’t care about you,” Michelle sighed. “I’m sorry to say it, but she doesn’t. Not at all. You hurt her-!”  
“That wasn’t my fault!”  
“And she hardened her heart in return. Sorry to say, but there’s nothin’ you can do about it. Whatever’s broken inside Ruby is gonna take more than you to fix.”  
“What should we do?” I knew my little sister was right, despite the fact that she was only ten years.  
“Let her go to Miss Drake if that’s what she wants. We can’t do anything about it. As for the lawsuit, I’m going to go talk to the Baroness. You go see Herman at Jorvik Stables and see if he’s got anything new on GED.” Michelle took five more cookies and skipped out of the kitchen.  
“Elizabeth said to stay here,” I cautioned.  
“She just meant to stay safe,” Michelle was gone in another second. I ran into our room and changed into my riding clothes. Snapping the buckles of my riding helmet under my chin, I hurried after her. 

I made my way toward the stable, where Claire was busying herself with a bucket of water.  
“Hi Elaine,” she greeted me in passing. “Dawn’s waiting in a stall inside.”  
“Hi, and you mean Noble, or Fortune?” I clarified. Claire picked her blonde head up.  
“No, the girl who brought her here said her name was Dawnwarrior, and she was yours.”  
“Oh…” I smiled vaguely at Claire as I rushed inside the barn. My favorite black boots clicked as I trotted through the stalls. I was sort of holding my breath, hoping, but not expecting too much…   
She was there.  
“Hello, my liege. Long time no see.” Dawn shook her creamy mane at me.  
“Dawn!” I was almost crying as I grabbed my mare about her warm neck. My tears slipped into her forelock as I kissed her fondly. “I’ve missed you so much!”   
“I’ve missed you too, my liege. Have you found everything well?”  
“Yeah, everything’s been fine. Where’s your foal?”  
“My colt? He’s here,” Dawn looked over the stall window and toward a big, gray mustang.  
“But,” I stammered, “he’s like three years old!”  
“Er, yes,” Dawn was trying to get out of telling me something. “My liege, I’ve told you before that I’m a bit different than most horses. It’s something you’ll understand in time, but my son is in fact three years old. He aged very quickly.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense,” I huffed. Dawn nuzzled me.  
“Don’t worry. It will later. Why don’t you go meet my son?” She pushed me with her muzzle, urging me toward the big colt. I approached him slowly. He was beautiful, his mane black as midnight, his coat as gray as a thunderstorm. The colt was a mustang, any equestrian could see that.  
“Who’s his father?” I asked Dawn. Dawn lowered her head prettily.  
“Starshine. You wouldn’t know him.”  
“Hello, boy,” I stroked the colt’s muzzle gently.  
“Hi.” Wait, what?! I stared into the colt’s eyes sharply.  
“You can talk to me too?!”  
“Yes, I can. Hiya.”  
“Wait, how can I have more than one Soul Horse?”  
“You don’t. I can only talk to you because I’m the same kind of special horse as my dam. I won’t be able to do all the things she can do, unless I too am someday united to a Soul Rider.”  
“Whoa,” I laughed. “So, what kind of horse are y’all?”  
“Not now,” Dawn cautioned her son. “The time’s not right yet.”   
“Of course, I understand. It’s lovely to meet you, my liege. May I have a name?”  
“You want me to name you?” I repeated. The big colt nodded. I thought for a moment. He was a mustang, and I could see the energy he was containing. He obviously had a temper too, not unlike myself. Temper, hmm. I remembered a nickname my friends had given me when they first discovered my temper. “I’ll call you Thundersolo,” I stated, observing my horse’s coat. “Ben or Solo for short. That’s what my friends call me.”  
“Ben?” Ben pricked his ears forward with interest. “I find that pleasing, my liege. Now, are we going to Herman?”  
“Yes,” I agreed, “only, do you mind if I ride your mother for now?” Ben nickered his agreement as I swung up on my Dawnwarrior. “It’s been a while,” I sighed wistfully.  
“Too long,” Dawn agreed as she began the trek down to Jorvik Stables. 

I couldn’t believe I had lived without riding this horse. She was so darn perfect, I couldn’t imagine what it’d been like without her. My Dawnwarrior kept up a perfect canter all through Hollow Woods, and out to Everwind Fields. I urged her to gallop then as we headed toward Nilmer’s Highland.   
“I heard that you rebuilt the bridge from Nilmer’s to the Harvest Counties,” Dawn said, clearly amused.  
“Maybe,” I laughed.   
“That sounds like you somehow.”  
“Does it really?” I glanced down at my arms, which had grown much stronger since that day I’d arrived at Moorland. To be honest, I myself had grown stronger. I was still pretty thin, but I’d lost all my scrawniness that I’d had before. I was taller too, a lot taller. Beside that, I was mentally and emotionally stronger than I’d been before. I watched the muscles under Dawn’s coat roll as we galloped over the bridge. She was such a perfect horse; fast, powerful, gorgeous, et cetera. I really believed that Justin had talent for matching the right rider with the right horse when I was riding my perfect girl.


End file.
